The Return of Inu no Taisho
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Kagome is entirely alone. Inuyasha went with Kikyou. Sango is taking care of her children. Miroku is helping Sango. Shippou and Kirara are helping Kohaku. But she has nobody, and is entirely along since the well has sealed. Full summary inside! Complete now!
1. Return of the Inu no Taisho

**Full Summary: K****agome is entirely alone. Inuyasha went with Kikyou. Sango is taking care of her children. Miroku is helping Sango. Shippou and Kirara are helping Kohaku. But she has nobody, and is entirely along since the well has sealed. But when she's called to exterminate a demon, she's surprised to come across the demon resurrecting someone who looks a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Could it really be Inu no Taisho himself? **

**A/N: Okay, so I was writing another story but I started desperately wanting to write this one. XD Anyhow, I, City, disclaim all Inu characters except for my OC and take no credit for anything I do this (*_*) to.**

Kagome was walking along the path, her bow and quiver shouldered. She sighed, once again regretting her choice to return Kikyou to life with the Shikon No Tama.

_~Flashback~_

_ Kagome had just gotten to the Sacred Jewel, her head ringing with Gramps' words: _"The Jewel will vanish only with the right wish! That's the legend, anyway…"_ Her mind went to Inuyasha, still mourning for the priestess, Kikyou. _

_ Kagome knew the wish, but decided to add to it. _

_ "What is your deepest desire?"_

_ "I wish that the Shikon No Tama would vanish forever, with Kikyou being returned to her own life for Inuyasha!" Kagome stated._

_ ~Flashback ends~_

Yes, Kagome deeply regretted that choice. Inuyasha had forgotten about her, and now everything had changed.

Kikyou and Inuyasha wondered around, slaying demons. Inuyasha now trusted his strength enough to leave the Tetsusaiga at Kaede's village…which had been a bad choice, as Kagome now carried it with her. Not that she could use it, but it provided a barrier for her.

Sango and Miroku were busy with their children, while Shippou and Kirara helped Kohaku also slay demons. Sesshoumaru traveled around with Jaken, while Rin stayed with Kaede.

In other words: Kagome was completely alone.

But she trusted her spiritual powers enough to agree to slay a powerful demon. And speaking of which, she was just coming across it at the moment.

She removed her bow and prepared it for battle by knocking an arrow. She peeked around the tree, becoming startled at what she saw.

The demon she was supposed to slay was chanting, seeming to dance around a small spot that had a single bone. A sudden rumbling erupted from the earth, and there was a bright blue flash that she supposed anyone could see. And then, standing before her, was another demon. She frowned. Something about it was familiar.

The demon she was supposed to be slaying began speaking eagerly, looking rabid to Kagome. The demon before it snorted and with a flick of its hand sliced the other demon's head off. So much for being a powerful demon.

When the other demon turned, Kagome gasped. She had only heard about this demon from Myouga the flea, and a bit from Sesshoumaru.

The demon had skin a shade darker than Inuyasha's. Long silver hair was up in a ponytail on his head, his eyes a golden color. He wore a white kimono with a few decorations, and armor on both of his shoulders as well as a white pelt that ended with two tails. There was no doubt about who this demon was.

It was the Lord of the West himself, Inu no Taisho, father to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Then Kagome realized he must have noticed her, as the demon's gaze was on the tree she was peeking out from behind. If she was discovered and the demon demanded what she was doing, she could easily lie.

Her kimono, a beautiful pink one with cherry blossoms all over it, covered her body. Underneath was some armor like Sango's. Her black hair drifted to her waist.

When the demon leaped into the air, Kagome relaxed…until he landed just inches away from her. She squealed in surprise, shooting away.

"Who are you?" Inu no Taisho demanded, his voice deep as well as rich. His eyes were suspicious, eyeing her bow and arrows.

"I…I'm Kagome." She stammered, backing away. Good thing Inuyasha was staying in the village nearby. Sure, he was with Kikyou, but he would defend her if something bad happened.

Inu no Taisho tilted his head, his eyes now focusing on the sword at her waist. "That is the Tetsusaiga, is it not? How have you acquired my son's sword?" Otherwise, a message was hidden in his words: _Did you steal it?_

"Inuyasha abandoned it, and some other half-demon was going to pick it up eventually so I decided to keep it safe for Inuyasha. And who the heck are you?"

Inu no Taisho's suspicious gaze turned into an amused one. "I am Inu no Taisho, though you may call me Inutaisho." He answered. "Now leave the area, priestess, before I tire of having to explain myself."

Kagome nodded, then slipped away, full out running for the village where Inuyasha was.

=DD=

Inu no Taisho was intrigued by the young mortal priestess who had watched him return. How did she know his son, Inuyasha? That meant she also knew Sesshoumaru, most likely. And why had she not been as frightened as she should have been of him?

Inutaisho silently followed her from the trees, watching as she darted into a village and began calling for Inuyasha.

Inutaisho recognized his son the instant he appeared. And the half-demon did not give a good first impression.

"Oi, Kagome! Where the hell is the Tetsusaiga?" he demanded, stalking up to Kagome.

Kagome patted the sword at her hip. "Here, but that's not important now. What's important is that-"

"Damn it, I knew someone stole it!" Inuyasha interrupted. He growled at Kagome, who glared back. "Give it back!"  
"I will after you've listened!" Kagome snapped back.

"No way in hell am I listening to what you're going to say!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked ready to attack Kagome, so Inutaisho decided to interfere.

He leaped from the tree, landing off to the side. Inuyasha's head twirled around, mouth opened and ready to snap something at whoever had interrupted, but Inutaisho beat him to it.

"Inuyasha, I would advise you stop yelling at the innocent girl." Inutaisho said coldly.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at the demon.

"Do not talk to your father that way, pup." Inutaisho snarled back.

Inuyasha went silent at that, staring in surprise.

Kagome winced at Inutaisho's gaze as he turned to her. "Priestess, you may take the Tetsusaiga and leave."

Kagome nodded her thanks, shot a glare at Inuyasha, and then vanished into the crowds of people who had gathered to watch.

A/N: What did you think? XD


	2. Inutaisho's Demands

**A/N: ;-; I am in tears. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I woke up this morning to see them, and nearly fell out of my chair. Disclaimers XD**

Inuyasha was startled. "You're not the old man." He finally snapped. "He's dead."

"The woman behind you was brought back to life, was she not?" Inutaisho replied with a smirk, nodding at Kikyou, who had materialized behind Inuyasha. "It is possible."

Inuyasha looked ready to explode with anger. "Leave Kikyou out of this, fleabag*."

Kagome, who had somehow managed to climb a tree without falling, watched as the Inu no Taisho's eyes turned from gold to a seething, furious ruby red.

"You will _not_ talk to me that way, pup." Inutaisho growled, teeth bared in a snarl.

Inuyasha almost seemed to shrink back away for a moment, but then growled. "I'll talk however the hell I feel like talking."

By now all of the villagers were hiding in their huts, so Inutaisho wasn't worried about hurting any of them when he suddenly lunged forwards and sent Inuyasha flying into a tree.

Kagome winced when Inuyasha hit the tree with a loud _thunk!_ It reminded her of…wait! She had never taken the beads off of Inuyasha! "_Osuwari_!*" she muttered as Inuyasha scrambled up, snarling.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise when he felt the beads start to pull him down. Raising his head from the ground afterwards, he snarled, "Damn it, Kagome!"

Inutaisho was back where he had been standing before attacking. A slight smile of amusement was on his face. "I see the priestess is able to control you to some extent. I must say, she has a lot of patience, putting up with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snapped something that Kagome couldn't hear, and then stalked off.

Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief, closing her eyes, and then nearly toppled out of the tree when she opened them to find Inutaisho right in front of her. "Eek!"

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. Why was the girl not running off, screaming for assistance? "Why do you not run, girl?"

Kagome glared at him, her surprise fading. "Because I know you're not going to hurt me, as you're Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's dad. And my name's not 'girl'! It's _Kagome_!"

Inutaisho ignored her last comment. "How do you know about me, girl?"

"For the last time, my name is _Kagome_!"

"Answer my question!" Inutaisho growled, the tone threatening.

Kagome winced away and Inutaisho growled once more when her defiance returned. "No way! I'm not answering your question until –"

"Master!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Inutaisho immediately focused on the voice. "Myouga. I see you are still around. Is Totosai as well?"

The tiny flea seemed to be in tears. "You've returned! I must tell Totosai!" When the flea demon started to leap around, Inutaisho's hand shot out.

Kagome flinched away, but the demon had only grabbed Myouga.

"As this girl won't answer my questions, tell me, Myouga. How does she know of me and my sons?" Inutaisho questioned, aiming a growl at Kagome… only to find she wasn't there. He peered down, out of the tree, to see Kagome was half way down. He growled something about disrespect and then became silent so he could listen to Myouga.

"That's Kagome!" Myouga announced, still happy that Inutaisho had returned. Then he began to explain what Kagome had done, from freeing Inuyasha from being sealed to the Sacred Tree, to fighting Sesshoumaru, to defeating Naraku and the Sacred Jewel.

Inutaisho listened carefully, not bothering to chase down the girl. He could find her if he needed to, as she left a scent trail to follow. Good for him, as he would need his Tetsusaiga back.

When the flea demon finished, Inutaisho stood up. "Myouga, tell Totosai to be ready for me. I will need the Tetsusaiga sharpened."

"Yes, Master!" Myouga exclaimed, and then bounded off.

Inutaisho easily jumped down. The girl's scent drifted up to his nose, and he tilted his head. It smelled pleasant at the very least. Then he started after her.

~O~

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, gaze fierce. "Why should I give it back when you abandoned it in the first place?"

"It's my damn sword!" Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. His eyes flashed, but not with irritation or anger. They flashed with sadness. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed Kagome. He loved Kikyou, but Kikyou wasn't the happiest person in the world like Kagome is. Or had been. He could see grief written all over her face. "Just give it back."

"No!" Kagome snapped. "You just want the Tetsusaiga because your dad's back!"

Kikyou, who had been quiet for the past couple minutes of fighting, suddenly said, "Just give him the –"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, starting to back away. "Just shut up and leave me alone! Both of you are such –"

Kagome never finished as at that moment she nearly rammed into someone. The person –or demon – grabbed her by her shoulders before she could crash into him.

"Must I repeat myself?" Inutaisho growled at the half-demon in front of him, voice impatient. "You will not talk like that to this girl, or any other woman."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Where the hell did you come from?" He snapped without meaning to.

Faster than even Inuyasha could see, Inutaisho was suddenly in front of Inuyasha. Kagome toppled over in surprise when the demon full out punched Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha rocketed onto the ground, landing on his back. He growled unintelligibly as Inutaisho suddenly appeared in front of Kagome.

"My sword, please." Inutaisho growled, softly.

To everyone's surprise –or mostly to Inutaisho's, as Kikyou and Inuyasha had experienced Kagome's attitude – Kagome shook her head, backing away again. "No. You gave it to someone who just threw it away. I found it. Tetsusaiga's mine."

Inutaisho growled at her, but Kagome showed no fear except for a small quivering. This girl, whatever she was called, interested the Inu no Taisho. "The Tetsusaiga cannot be used by the likes of you. Why would you keep it?"

Kagome's gaze drifted to a point over the dog demon's shoulder: Inuyasha. "Because…" _Because it reminds me of him._ She finished with her eyes, returning her gaze to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho nodded, reading the message. "I see. Then you are welcome to keep it for now." _For now_ being the key term.

And then the Great Dog General was gone.

**A/N: Your thoughts please? Next chapter coming later today. XD**

_***1: Bad Inu. XD**_

_***2: Osuwari=Sit**_


	3. The Beast in Inutaisho

**A/N: Randomly realized that my chapters are pretty short. Now I shall have longer ones. XD Disclaimers!**

Kagome sighed, warming herself by the fire she had made…by herself. Again. She had been abandoned as soon as Inutaisho had left earlier that day. Inuyasha had growled something at Kagome, and then taken Kikyou and left.

Kagome added another stick to the fire, determined not to be lonely…but she was tired of it! Tired of being alone! Maybe she would go see Sango…

Little did Kagome know, but golden eyes watched her from a tree nearby, curious.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, studying the girl's expression. It was one of loneliness, pain, and grief. He saw no trace of a smile or happiness, though he suspected she had once always smiled.

The girl…what had she said her name was? Kagome? Kagome suddenly unsheathed a dingy Tetsusaiga. She stared at, and his nose wrinkled at the smell of salt, otherwise known as tears. Why was she crying? '_Because it reminds me of him_.' Had the girl once loved his son? Inutaisho nodded his head. It was a possibility. He had almost seen what seemed like grief in Inuyasha's eyes as well. Were both not happy?

Inutaisho shrugged, and then froze when his movement ruffled leaves.

Kagome's gaze whipped around, eyes narrowed. "Whose there?" She called, an arrow already knocked to her bow. "Come out now!"

Inutaisho thought about revealing himself, but then thought better of it.

Kagome relaxed, and he did as well, heaving a sigh of relief. Inutaisho was not stupid. He could sense the purifying powers in the girl, so he would have to be careful to regain his sword. Perhaps he could gain her trust…

~O~

The first thing Kagome saw when she awoke the next morning was that her bow and arrows had vanished. The next thing she saw was that there was a very familiar demon across the camp, watching her through narrowed eyes.

The next thing she noticed was that the Tetsusaiga was at his hip.

She was on her feet in an instant, hands curled into tiny fists. "Give that back!" She yelled, glaring at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho was shocked at which the speed she stormed up to him at. Before he knew it, the girl was trying to tug the Tetsusaiga out of his grasp!

"Back away, wench." He snarled, allowing the beast within him to show a bit through tinted eyes. "This is my sword."

Kagome glared at him, and then seemed to calm down. She started to look around, eyes going over every square inch of the tiny camp.

"What are you looking for?" Inutaisho demanded, cautious.

"Nothing much. Just my bow and arrows." Kagome replied, locking her gaze on them. Of course, they just happened to be in a tree. She had to give him credit; he was smart.

When she started scrambling up a tree, he sighed. She was intent on keeping the sword, which was obvious. He easily leaped up into the tree, grabbing the bow and arrows. "I would prefer to not be purified, girl."

"Those are my weapons!" Kagome gasped as she realized what he planned on doing to her bow and arrows. She dropped from the tree, running over to stand beneath him where he was settled in the tree.

Inutaisho frowned. "Surely you don't need them if you were intent on purifying me." He said, taking one arrow and easily snapping it in half.

Kagome winced at the snap. "Please! I need those!" She begged as he snapped another one.

Eventually, all he had left was the bow. Kagome was staring up in horror, tears in her eyes. "Please!" she begged. "Don't break it! I don't have any other weapons!"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "You are a priestess. Surely you have other weapons."

"No, I don't!" Kagome yelled up at him, furious. "Give me back my bow! It not like I can purify you without any damn arrows!"

Inutaisho just let the bow drop to the ground, surprised that the woman had cursed. "You had better not." He retorted. "Or I will destroy you."

Kagome winced at the words. "Can I please have the Tetsusaiga?" She asked, eyes pleading as she looked at the sword. _He can't keep it! I need it! That's the only connection to Inuyasha I have left!_

Inutaisho frowned when he saw the panic in her eyes. Why should he care if she carried it? He could easily kill her now and end the problems…but he felt guilty about it for some reason. The girl was obviously unhappy. So he sighed and tossed down the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome caught it, hugging it to her chest. She sighed, swearing to herself that she would not let it get stolen again. Then she turned to glare at Inutaisho accusingly as he leaped down. "Why did you steal it?"

"In case you didn't know, _girl_, it is my sword." Inutaisho growled, becoming irritated. He had spared her life and bow, and given her the Tetsusaiga. And she wanted to yell at him? How dare that wench! "If you want to complain about it, I will kill you."

Kagome instantly shut her mouth, still glaring at Inutaisho. But she had heard the warning growl in his tone. She turned and stalked back to her small camp.

Inutaisho followed after, his hands folded within the sleeves of his kimono.

After packing up, Kagome noticed Inutaisho was still watching her. "Why are you still here?"

"As you seem to have forgotten, you have my sword." Inutaisho growled back.

"It's _my_ sword now, thank you very much." Kagome retorted.

"The Tetsusaiga was made from _my_ fang." Inutaisho snarled back. "And since you refuse to return it, I will be traveling with you."

Kagome toppled over, making Inutaisho frown. When she had scrambled up, she snapped, "No way am I traveling with you!"

Inutaisho noted it as her voice suddenly took on a pained and panicked tone. "And why not?" He asked calmly.

"I refuse to travel with anyone related to Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped back in an almost snarl, which impressed Inutaisho.

"I do not see myself as related to him, though he is my son. I hardly know him." Inutaisho said back, looking at her as he leaned lazily against a tree.

"Fine. Come if you want!" Kagome sighed, starting off. Truthfully, she was relieved to have company with her.

Inutaisho followed silently, sighing. It would be quite a while before he convinced her to hand over the Tetsusaiga. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Kagome snapped. "Somewhere."

"That somewhere is now Totosai's." Inutaisho announced, and then started walking in the direction Totosai lived. It would be quicker if he transformed, but he didn't want to lose sight of his precious sword…or the girl, he admitted.

Kagome turned and stared after him. "Since when do you get to decide?" She demanded.

"I arranged for Totosai to sharpen the Tetsusaiga." Inutaisho said, making his tone bored. "And I doubt you will let me take it to him."

"I don't see why we have to go as you're not using it." Kagome muttered, and then dived sideways in surprise as something shot out of the bushes.

Inutaisho whipped around, eyes narrowed and red. His claws gleamed as he studied the thing that had appeared…and launched itself at Kagome.

Kagome was instantly hugging the small creature, who happened to be a fox demon. "Shippou!"

"There you are Kagome!" Shippou gasped, out of breath from his run. "We were worried when you didn't stop by like you usually did!"

Inutaisho growled at the small demon, but returned himself to his normal state.

_**It attacked her.**_ The beast within him insisted.

_It is one of her friends._ He replied silently.

Then Inutaisho frowned. Now he was arguing with himself over protecting her. Strange day.

"I'm sorry, Shippou. I've been busy." Kagome said. She ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Whose he?" Shippou demanded, finally noticing Inutaisho.

"Err, that's –"

"I am Inu no Taisho." Inutaisho replied smugly, answering for himself. "And who would you be kit?"

Shippou's eyes went round. "Hey! Myouga talks about you a lot! I'm Shippou."

Kagome muttered something, and then sighed. "Shippou, you should return to Kohaku and Kirara." She said, gently caressing the Tetsusaiga to reassure herself that it was still there.

"But, Kagome…" Shippou protested. "Can't you come back and travel with us or stay with Miroku and Sango? We miss you!"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. Or I'd have to return the Tetsusaiga to Inu no Taisho." She replied, hugging the small demon to her.

The girl just kept surprising Inutaisho. He shook his head. First she wasn't scared of him, and then she was practically raising a demon! What was wrong with her? Next she would be friends with Ryukotsusei or something!

Shippou nodded. "Okay. Bye, Kagome!"

Kagome watched him bound off, sadness returning to her gaze. She turned around, and then crashed into Inutaisho. "Geez, watch what you're doing!" she snapped out of surprise and shock.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes again, leaning towards Kagome. "I insist that you all me Inutaisho. Not Inu no Taisho." He said in a gentle voice. He hadn't meant to scare the girl.

Kagome sighed, turning and walking in the direction that Inutaisho had started walking in earlier. "Are we going or not?"

Inutaisho walked after her silently, keeping an ear out for demons. Myouga had told him that Inuyasha had traveled with the _miko_ for almost five years. And now he could see why. He felt compelled to protect the girl –Kagome, he corrected himself – with her attitude and sadness. And besides, he still had to get his Tetsusaiga, did he not? Sesshoumaru would give him the Tenseiga without a moment's hesitation, as he now had the Bakusaiga, so Inutaisho wasn't worried about that.

"Girl." He called. "We shall halt at dusk." He didn't want her getting over exhausted…did he? No, he answered himself. Then he would feel the need to take the Tetsusaiga and end up being purified.

Kagome frowned over her shoulder. They'd only been traveling together for a few hours and he was already deciding everything? Who did this guy think he was? "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm a demon." Inutaisho retorted, but then realized that excuse wouldn't work because the girl began to stalk back the way they had come. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going…home." She muttered. Truthfully, she called beside the well her home. She was still waiting for the well to unseal so she could go home, but she knew that would probably never happen. _Mamma…Souta…Gramps…even Buyo. I miss them all so much…_ Kagome thought, tears filling her eyes.

Inutaisho cursed silently when he smelled tears again. Had he made her cry? He appeared a second later, peering down at her. "Why do you cry, girl?" he demanded.

_**You're supposed to ask her if she's okay.**_ The beast scolded. It wanted to act up, but he held it down.

_No. I will not involve myself with a mortal again._ He snarled back at it.

The beast went silent at that.

"I just miss my family." Kagome murmured, shoving her way past Inutaisho.

Inutaisho sighed in irritation. At this rate, they would never reach Totosai's…unless… he smirked, then vanished once more.

He didn't really vanish, just moved so fast he could barely be seen.

Kagome became confused, waiting for Inutaisho to return. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone, as she held the Tetsusaiga. It was like Inuyasha, when she had first had hold of the Shikon no Tama.

What Kagome didn't expect to happen was a sudden roar in the trees beside her.

She screamed in surprise when an _enormous_ dog appeared. She forced herself to calm down when she realized it was Inutaisho, but she was still shocked.

Inutaisho looked exactly alike Sesshoumaru in his dog form, except for the part that he was maybe five times larger.

Kagome flinched away when the dog lowered its head so that its large eye was even with Kagome. She was as tall as its eye! Anyway, the demon rolled its eyes backwards, towards itself.

Kagome realized what it meant and started stumbling backwards. "No, no, no, no." She stammered, stumbling backwards as fast as she could. "No way am I getting up there. Kirara is one thing. She's smaller. No way am I riding on you. Besides, you're Lord of the West, so no, no, no, no-" She broke off with a shriek as suddenly the large dog's jaws grabbed her gently by her kimono, lifting her high into the air. She squirmed, but then stopped when she imagined the fall.

When Inutaisho dropped her on his large back, she smacked his back with as much strength as she could muster. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled, starting to look for a way to scramble down. Though she had to admit, he did make an adorable dog.*

When he made a rasping, barking laugh, she glowered angrily. "Let's get going if we're going." She snapped. "And if you thought you might be getting the Tetsusaiga before, you're not getting it now!"

Inutaisho, who had started moving, froze. She had been planning on it?

_**Do not be angry with her.**_ His beast muttered.

Inutaisho growled deep in his throat. Since when had his beast, the usually fighting one that hated all mortals, care for this girl? And when had it started actually being, well, nice? Now it was like the civilized side of him, the peaceful one, was the bad guy!

Kagome flinched when Inutaisho growled, then shrieked when he shook himself. She was nearly flung off of the dog demon, falling towards the earth when his jaws caught her gently again.

Inutaisho lifted her back onto him, his demon snarling some rather nasty words at him.

_Since when have you cared about mortals? _ He snarled to it.

_**Since I've decided that she is as good as Izayoi!**_ The beast in him suddenly snapped.

Inutaisho's form suddenly started quivering angrily. _How dare you compare her to Izayoi!_ He snarled out loud.

Kagome glowered down at the demon, clutching holding on for dear life. "Inu no Taisho!" She yelled, wishing she could smack him in the face.

_**Do you intend to hurt the girl with your anger?**_ His beast growled triumphantly, knowing the answer.

Inutaisho forced himself to stop shaking from anger and twisted his head around to look at Kagome. He whined an apology, and then hesitated before leaning back and nudging her gently.

Kagome was shocked, but still winced away.

Inutaisho sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but the _miko_ had him the same way Izayoi had gotten him before he had died…

**A/N: I enjoy making him have more than one personality. XD What do you think? **

***: I just wanted to tell this. Inu no Taisho is showing some feelings for Kagome already, while Kagome still doesn't trust him. She just thought he made a cute puppy dog. XD**


	4. Inutaisho Defends Kagome

**A/N: Officially in tears thanks to your amazing reviews. ;-; Disclaimers…**

Inutaisho had decided not to return to his human form, as he knew he would have to explain what had come over him. And Kagome seemed to like him better as a dog, though a giant one.

At the moment, they were almost to Totosai's, but Kagome had declared she was tired. So he had stopped, struggling to fit in a slightly small clearing. He had curled up, practically circling the entire thing while knocking a few trees over. It also made him feel better, as he blocked Kagome from the wind and could easily defend her against some demons that were nearby.

Kagome was chattering to herself about some friends she missed from her era when he first sensed them: hundreds of demons following the massive demonic aura he presented.

He lifted his head, growling low in his throat. Kagome looked up in surprise, curious. "What's up, Inu no Taisho?"

Inutaisho ignored her glaring in the direction of the demons.

_**Are you going to defend her?**_

_ Shut it, you!_ He replied, snarling at the beast within.

_**But are you? Or must I force my way out?**_

The demon stood, towering over Kagome. He lowered his head, nudging Kagome.

Kagome, a shocked expression on her face, found herself being lifted once again into the air by the dog demon. He set her on his back again, and then glared out to the forest.

Inutaisho snarled into the trees, daring the demons to appear.

And most of them did.

Kagome peeked down in horror as hundreds of minor demons swarmed into their small make shift camp. Spider demons, moth demons, bear demons, bat demons, horse demons, even some kind of cow demon appeared.

Inutaisho glanced up at the demons that flew over them. He whined to Kagome, and then began swiping at the demons.

Kagome clung to the demon tightly, not daring to let go and fall to her death or get eaten by the demons. But she forgot about the flying ones.

One easily snatched her off of the back, declaring an easy meal.

At Kagome's scream, Inutaisho was instantly upon the demon, roaring in fury. He easily bit the demon in half –to Kagome's disgust – then caught Kagome as she fell from the demon's grasp.

He allowed her to crawl onto his head; feeling more relieved when she was there and began slaying the demons again.

Somehow, some demon had managed to get its teeth into his shoulder. Inutaisho growled at the sting to his shoulder, whining slightly as blood gushed out of the wound. The large bear demon was bit in half and that was the last demon, as he had slain the rest. He gently lowered himself to the ground, whining softly at the stinging wound.

Kagome slipped off and sneaked over to look at his shoulder. When she gently touched it, Inutaisho's eyes filled with fury and defensiveness, and he jerked away. But, she ignored him and inspected the wound.

_**Yes, you're hurt, but don't you dare take it out on her**_**. ** His beast snarled.

Inutaisho winced at his beast's fury. _Fine. I shall let her…do whatever._

Kagome smiled at Inutaisho, the first smile he had ever received from the priestess. He was shocked into stillness.

Kagome returned to her bag, pulling out the last of her modern time first aid equipment. "This is going to hurt."

When she started spraying something, Inutaisho recoiled away, snarling at her.

Kagome, though the demon lord looked ready to snap her up in his jaws, ignored him some more and continued. Now a problem appeared: wrapping up the wound. She didn't have enough bandages…so she used cloths to tie the bandages together. "There." She said when she finished.

To her surprise, she was rewarded a big, slobbery, dog kiss from Inutaisho.

"_Ewww!_" Kagome yelped, glaring at Inutaisho who looked back at her with amusement. "Now I have to take a bathe!"

Inutaisho chuckled.

_**I told you. She is like Izayoi.**_ The beast said smugly.

_Leave Izayoi out of my thoughts._ Inutaisho suddenly shook his head, turning it away from Kagome. _I cannot become close to another mortal. They die easily._

_**That's our excuse? **_ The beast was not happy, as it began fighting Inutaisho. _**Let me out then, damn you!**_

_You are there for fighting, not for…whatever you plan on doing._Inutaisho growled back.

Kagome sighed; looking hurt, but went to go through her stuff. Everything was there. The Tetsusaiga, her bow, her quiver, her backpack and food. The only thing missing was her sleeping bag, which had been shredded into cloth.

Kagome sighed. She was in for a cold night. When she settled against a tree, and had closed her eyes, she suddenly felt soft warmth around her. She opened her eyes, finding a very large head to one side and an injured leg of a dog to the other. Inutaisho had curled around her, sharing the warmth of his fur! She sighed, slightly annoyed. Couldn't he leave her alone? But when a cold wind blew, she grouchily snuggled closer and fell asleep.

~O~

Inutaisho grumbled inside his head to the beast that had taken over his mind during the night. _Why did you do that? She obviously didn't want it!_

_** She was cold.**_The beast responded, annoyingly correct.

But then Kagome woke up. She yawned and then found herself leaning against a very familiar, very furry creature. "Gah!" She gasped in surprise, shooting away.

Inutaisho barked in amusement.

He would transform back again today. They were almost at Totosai's and he needed to speak with the sword smith…so he did just that. He transformed.

Kagome nearly toppled over in surprise when he did so, but Inutaisho grabbed her before she could. When he let go, he held a hand out. "You owe me. Hand over the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome shook her head, removing the sword from her hip and hugging it tightly. "No!"

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. "I saved you from demons, and you refuse to hand over my sword?"

_**Fool, you did it to save**_** her**_**, not to get the sword.**_ His beast snarled.

_I can take advantage of it._ He replied, still looking at Kagome.

But Kagome just turned and darted into the trees.

"Foolish woman." Inutaisho sighed, starting after her.

And then a scream was heard. Inutaisho stiffened, and his beast took advantage of his surprise to take over.

Inutaisho's eyes turned red as he lunged forward. He came across Kagome, who had been knocked to the ground by a demon.

He snarled, glaring at the demon. As the demon turned to attack _him_, Inutaisho lunged forwards again, easily slicing it apart. _"Touch her and die." _His beast hissed aloud, shocking Kagome.

Kagome stared at Inutaisho in shock. What had he just…? No, she must have been imagining it…

_**Hah. Now you owe me.**_His beast smirked.

_What makes you think that? I could have done that myself without words._ He growled back.

Kagome scrambled up, still hugging the Tetsusaiga. Shock was written all over her face from the attack, and then Inutaisho appearing.

Inutaisho sighed, feeling guilty for scaring Kagome. "Are you handing over my sword, or do I have to take it when we get to Totosai's?"  
"_I_ will give it to Totosai, and then if he gives it to you instead of me, I'll be off to get Inuyasha." Kagome replied smugly.

Inutaisho had a feeling that would not be good. "Fine." He said, starting forward.

When they reached Totosai, the demon nearly had a heart attack. "Myouga was right!" Totosai said happily. "You have returned! And as you requested, I will sharpen the Tetsusaiga…" he trailed off, seeing Kagome, not only behind Inutaisho, but with the Tetsusaiga.

Inutaisho stepped aside, growling slightly. "Girl, give Totosai the sword."

Kagome glared at Inutaisho, then said to Totosai, "If you don't give it back to _me_, then I'm going to get Inuyasha, got it?"

Totosai, now that it was obvious he did not want to see Inuyasha, nodded quickly. "I will, Kagome."

"Good." Kagome said smugly. Then she glared, irritated, at the ground outside. It was too hot for _her_ to walk on so Inutaisho had carried her in…much to her dislike. "Can we go?"

Inutaisho heard another question within it. _Can I go?_ "No. I must speak with Totosai."

Kagome turned her glower on Inutaisho, eyes furious. "Since when do you get to decide what_ I_ do, Inu no Taisho?"

Again, it being one of the few times she actually said his name, she didn't call him Inutaisho. She called him Inu no Taisho. "I told you to call me Inutaisho." He snapped, and then turned to Totosai, who was cowering away from Kagome's glare.

"Totosai, tell me. Is Ryukotsusei under the seal I put him in?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome answered him before Totosai could. "No, didn't you hear Myouga? Naraku set Ryukotsusei free from the seal and Inuyasha killed him without getting hurt…unlike you."

Inutaisho's eyes lit up with fury as he turned on the girl. "_Never_ speak like that, or I will do what I did to Inuyasha, girl."

Totosai had chosen to ignore the conversation and had started sharpening Tetsusaiga. The sword remained in its dingy form as he sharped it.

Kagome just climbed over the teeth of the large fist skeleton at the entrance of Totosai's forge. Then she shot off across the steaming hot ground, hoping her shoes wouldn't melt. She somehow made it to safety, and vanished.

_**Go after her.**_ His beast demanded.

_I can keep the Tetsusaiga if she's gone. _ He protested, glaring after the girl.

"How did you come across Kagome?" A small voice asked.

Inutaisho slapped at the sting on his neck. "Myouga." He greeted the flea. "She was going after some demon I destroyed."

"Master, surely you should go after Kagome?" The flea suggested. "She could be in danger. She's a danger to herself in fact."

Inutaisho growled slightly. "She will return, if she wants to manage to keep _my_ sword in her grasp."

Totosai finished a bit later, and as Kagome hadn't returned, took the sword.

_**Happy now? Now go after her.**_

_I have no need of her now._ Inutaisho replied to himself as he exited Totosai's forge.

_**So help me, I will make your life a living Hell.**_ The beast growled darkly.

_Fine. I will make sure she gets somewhere safe. And that is it._

Inutaisho followed her scent until a small clearing where it stopped. He frowned, eyes trailing around the clearing…and seconds later someone was tackling him.

Kagome wrenched Tetsusaiga from his grip, and then took off as fast as she could, a small smile visible on her lips.

Inutaisho was shocked. Never before had someone tackled him! And now she had the Tetsusaiga!

_**Hah. Now you have a reason to stay by her again.**_ The beast taunted.

_Shut up._

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, watching as the girl vanished into the trees. He needed to gain her trust somehow. She seemed to like him better as a dog, so…

A moment later, Kagome shrieked in shock as a huge paw landed right in front of her.

She shot backwards, only to run into another. She glanced up, and there was Inutaisho in dog form, glaring down at her.

But she started to giggle, as his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth.

_Insolent girl. How dare she laugh at me?_

_** Let her laugh. It is obvious she has not done so in a while.**_

Inutaisho just narrowed his eyes and lowered his head so that his was level with, well, her body.

Kagome placed the Tetsusaiga at her hip, and then put her hands on her hips. "You don't scare me, Inu no Taisho."

Inutaisho winced at the name. How many times had he told her to call him Inutaisho…? Okay only once, but that wasn't the point. He slowly curled a lip to reveal teeth the size of Kagome.

It was Kagome's turn to flinch, but then she used something to her advantage: her own safety.

"You wouldn't kill me." Kagome shot back, smirking as Inutaisho realized she was right.

_**And both of us know you wouldn't.**_ The beast muttered smugly.

Inutaisho just sighed, and roughly nudged Kagome back so he could lie down.

Kagome stumbled backwards, glaring up at his head as Inutaisho lay down. With a foreleg on each side of her, she realized how big Inutaisho actually was. She could run towards the end of his paws, but his mouth would be able to snap her up before she reached his mid-legs!

Kagome muttered something about "dogs being show offs" then plopped down at the ground to have a glaring contest with the dog.

_**You know you cannot keep her away forever.**_ His beast whispered.

**A/N: What did you think? Is it a good chapter? XD**


	5. A Few Occurences

**A/N: It warms my heart, your reviews Disclaimers.**

Inutaisho sighed, waking from a light sleep* to find –once again – that Kagome was gone. But Inutaisho understood why, as his son's scent covered the clearing. Which meant that Inuyasha had dragged her off…to steal Tetsusaiga?

_**You are worried about her, as well.**_ The beast in him muttered, slightly smug.

_Quiet. I am worried about her, yes._

_**I knew it.**_

_Because she has Tetsusaiga._

_**Stubborn fool. You are worried for her safety.**_

Inutaisho ignored the comment and began searching for the girl.

~O~

"Kagome. Give. Me. My. Sword." Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. "I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Kagome's eyes lit up with false happiness. "Good. Then I want you to go away."

Inuyasha winced. Kagome never said things like that! She usually backed off and left by herself! "Kagome, listen!" he snapped. "I need it to destroy a demon!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, please. Just…please, go."

Inuyasha flinched visibly when he heard her voice crack. But he pushed her further. "Kagome, I need my sword."

"I think not." A voice interrupted coldly.

"Inu no Taisho!" Kagome exclaimed, face lighting up.

Inuyasha noticed her expression with a slight pang of jealously. Kagome's used to light up at the sight of _him_! Now it was the old man who made her happy! "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was looking for my companion, as she vanished." Inutaisho replied, glaring at his son.

_**He is threatening her!**_ The beast in him snarled.

Inutaisho growled at himself. _No, he is not. He is merely asking for the sword, that she has refused to give him._

"Your _companion_?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Kagome was traveling with him?

Kagome was just as shocked, but used this information to her advantage. "Yep. Sorry, Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha dragged me off."

Inutaisho just nodded, ignoring his beast as it snarled. "Inuyasha, how many times must I repeat myself? Leave the girl alone, or you will be punished."

Inuyasha knew he couldn't win a battle with Inutaisho, or without the Tetsusaiga he couldn't. So he took a final glance at Kagome*, then nodded and darted away.

Inutaisho's beast growled in satisfaction. _**He will not have her.**_

_Of course not._ He snarled back. _He has another woman._

_**Did you not smell the scent of death on him? His woman has died... again. And did you not see the longing? He wishes for Kagome.**_

_Why am I arguing with you about this?_

"My son did not injure you, did he, girl?"

"No, Inu no Taisho."

"I told you to call me Inutaisho."

"I told you that my name was Kagome."

_**She has a point.**_ His beast sided with Kagome.

_Keh._ "I will call you Kagome if you call me Inutaisho." Inutaisho bargained.

Kagome, sighing, nodded. "That will work, Inu no Tai –I mean Inutaisho."

Inutaisho revealed a slight smile as he nodded.

_**Next we will get her to call us Touga. **_His beast smirked.

_No. Kagome can do as she wishes._

Kagome's voice returned his attention to her. "What is it, gir –Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled –causing his beast to swell up with pride for some reason –and said, "Thank you for sending Inuyasha away, Inutaisho."

Inutaisho just turned away. _How many times must I tell you? We cannot risk her life by getting involved with her. Think of Izayoi. She was killed because of us._

_**But you want to get involved with this girl. Besides, you revived Izayoi.**_

Inutaisho gave in. _Yes, I do. Which is why I refuse to tell her so, as her life would be in danger._

_**Then we could guard her with our life?**_ It suggested.

Kagome watched curiously as Inutaisho carried on with his silent conversation.

_Yes, but I will not reveal it. And you had better not, either._

_** Keh.**_

"Inutaisho?" Kagome said softly.

Inutaisho shook his head to clear it. "We are leaving."

"Okay!" Kagome blinked. "Wait…where are we going?"

Inutaisho fought the urge to growl at her question. "We will go to your friends."

Kagome started. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

_**You didn't.**_ The beast growled.

"The demon slayer might know something about a type of demon that is bothering Totosai." Inutaisho lied smoothly.

_I will leave her there, safe._

_**You will do no such thing.**_

Inutaisho ignored the over voice in his head as he concentrated on Kagome's words. "I do owe them a visit." She was saying. "I've probably worried them sick!"  
"We will leave in the morning." Inutaisho announced. "We will reach their hut in two days' time if I change forms."

"I'm not riding on you." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have much of a choice." Inutaisho replied. Then, so they could start right away when Kagome awoke, he changed into his dog form.

~O~

Inutaisho forced Kagome up early in the morning. He grumbled softly to tell her they were going.

Kagome groaned, sitting up and stretching. "Come on, can't I sleep some more?" She complained, slumping back against a tree again and closing her eyes. But when Inutaisho growled, she opened them again. "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered, scrambling up. Then she began fixing herself some breakfast… only to find she had no food left.

Kagome sighed. Inutaisho whined softly, lowering his large head.

Kagome looked into his large eye, and then smiled for the first time in a while. "Don't worry. We'll get some more food in the…or in Kaede's village." She finished, realizing she contained no money either.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. _Stupid girl._

_**Do not lie. You don't want her to go hungry.**_

_Quiet!_

Inutaisho laid his head on the ground waiting to see if he would have to carry Kagome against her will or if she would just climb up. Of course, Kagome started off by herself, though it was in the right direction.

Inutaisho bared his teeth in a grin. His head sneaked around to touch his tail so that Kagome was encased in the circle of his large dog body.

"Inu no Taisho!" Kagome scolded, looking for a way to scramble over him. She easily found the way: his muzzle.

Inutaisho watched curiously as the girl scrambled up and over his muzzle. _Why is she intent on walking?_

_** Because she does not wish to ride on a fool?**_

_Quiet._

_**Someone's in a bad mood.**_

_I SAID QUIET!_ Inutaisho snarled loudly out loud, the snarl ringing through the trees.

Kagome froze when she heard it, glancing over her shoulder with a slightly fearful look as she noticed the demon's eyes were not only furious, but glaring harshly at her.

Inutaisho's eyes instantly softened when she caught him glaring. And, thanks the beast within him, the softened more than he intended.

Kagome relaxed. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" She complained, starting off again.

Inutaisho staid curled up on the ground for a moment, watching with amusement, and then stood up. Several trees were knocked over, crashing to the ground. He gently grabbed Kagome by the pack on her pack and lifted her up. Then he opened his jaws slightly, allowing Kagome to scramble up onto his head between his eyes…grumbling all the while.

"Inutaisho, I can walk!" She complained, and then clenched some of the fur on his head when he suddenly darted forwards.

Inutaisho barked, the bark sounding more like a roar, as he leaped into the air. He had wanted to do this for quite some time now, so he bounded through the air.

Kagome, still clinging on with one hand, slapped him between the eyes. "Inu no Taisho, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Inutaisho, shocked, stopped immediately, still in the air. He looked up, hoping to see Kagome –with no luck- and growled.

Kagome glared back at him. "I swear, if you don't put me down, I will jump down myself."  
Inutaisho, sighing, quickly set down to the ground. Of course he didn't want her to jump down by herself. He lowered his head and Kagome slipped off.

As soon as she slipped off, Inutaisho moved. One of his legs hid her and he snarled. _Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?_

_ You have returned, Father? _Sesshoumaru's reply came in Inu as well. Then he appeared, smaller than Inutaisho by multiple numbers.

Kagome peered around, shaking slightly. The last time she had seen Sesshoumaru, it hadn't been very good. He had attacked Inuyasha, and then used her to get him to hand over the Tetsusaiga…not that he had been able to keep her _and_ the sword hostage. Lucky for her, Inuyasha had chased Sesshoumaru off…but then it had all gone downhill from there.

Inutaisho felt Kagome shaking, and narrowed his eyes slightly. _Yes. I have returned. Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?_

Sesshoumaru's dog form whined slightly. _I have come to say that I refuse to return Tenseiga._

Inutaisho's eyes widened. _You have formed a bond with the sword, have you?_

_The Tenseiga has been mastered by one._

Inutaisho nodded, understanding. _Then I will not request that you return it._

Sesshoumaru nodded in return, and then sniffed the air. _Why do you keep the company of that woman?_

Inutaisho growled slightly. _That is none of your business, Sesshoumaru._

_Perhaps not. I will take my leave. I must return to…my servants*._ Sesshoumaru replied, turning away.

_Farewell, Sesshoumaru._ Inutaisho replied. He remained stiffened into his oldest son left, and then relaxed his posture.

Kagome peered up at him suddenly. "Inutaisho, what was that about?"

Her tone was anxious, so Inutaisho lowered his head to nuzzle her reassuringly.

Kagome sighed. "Are we going?" She demanded, still looking up.

Inutaisho shook his head. He needed time to think, and he couldn't think when Kagome was chattering constantly on his head!

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She took off into the woods, searching for wood for a fire.

_**What will you tell Sesshoumaru when he demands an answer?**_

_I do not know. I will most likely tell him the truth._

_**You cannot do that. He will ruin the girl, almost as bad as you are now.**_

___I am ruining the girl? _

_**Certainly. She searches for a close friendship, but you refuse it.**_

_As I have explained the reason to you before._

_**And I have explained it will only be so long before you give in. We must make sure it is not too late. Inuyasha will be returning soon, I'm sure, as his woman died…again.**_

Inutaisho nearly growled out loud as he watched Kagome return, smiling. _I will not allow that._

_**Then you must claim her before it is too late, Inutaisho.**_

Inutaisho shook his head, still watching. _I cannot do THAT. I will guard her until we reach her friends' village. Then I will take the Tetsusaiga and leave. _

_**You will come back for her, surely? I will force my way to the front and stay at the front if I must.**_

___You will do no such thing! _

_**As I said, I will if I must. You will ruin her if you leave her now. She has started smiling, if you haven't noticed. **_

__And indeed, Kagome had. She was smiling softly, chattering to herself as she prepared some roots she had found. Then she laughed when her stomach growled.

_She will be fine. I am sure Inuyasha will take care of her. _

_**As he did before? Look what he did to the poor thing! He practically destroyed her, that bastard of a son!**_

_I would prefer you not to speak of my son that way._

_**He's my son as well as yours, so I might as well say what I think.**_

__Just then, Kagome asked Inutaisho a question. "Inutaisho, why are you still in your dog form? I found some roots for you if you want."

Inutaisho's lip curled in disgust at the thought of roots. _Disgusting._ He said aloud in Inu.

The beast in him began howling with laughter, and Inutaisho mentally bit at it. _Must I say it again? Quiet._

Kagome frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want you to go hungry, Inutaisho."

_**Surely you could force them down for her sake?**_ The beast teased.

Inutaisho sighed, shaking his head again. But when a sharp salty scent caught his attention, he was quickly in his humanoid form. "What is wrong, girl?"

"One, its Kagome, _Inu no Taisho_, and two, I don't want you to starve! Geez!" Kagome snapped, angrily turning away.

Inutaisho shook his head. "I don't require human food."

"Then what do you eat?" Kagome whirled on him, hands on her hips. "Maybe I'll make it!"

Joking slightly, Inutaisho's eyes flickered red and he grinned, baring his teeth. "Most of the time we eat mortal humans."

Kagome flinched away and Inutaisho realized too late that he had let the beast within him go too far. _Damn you, retreat!_

_**No way! Let me have my fun!**_

Kagome watched warily as Inutaisho's beast took over completely. "I…Inutaisho?"

Inutaisho was, of course, arguing with the beast in his head. _Retreat! I command you!_

_**As if that'll work! It is nearly night, and you barely have any control. Now what shall I do…?**_

Reading his thoughts, Inutaisho's _other_ side panicked. _Don't hurt her or anything!_

_**I'm just going to show her that demons can be dangerous.**_ It hissed back eagerly. _**Why would I hurt the girl I've been trying to convince you to claim?**_

Meanwhile, Kagome looked at the demon fearfully. "Inutaisho?"

And then she was knocked backwards.

**A/N: I love making Inutaisho's two voices. XD**

_***Yes, demons do sleep. Sesshoumaru was resting in the episode he met Rin.**_

_***2: Inuyasha misses Kagome, simple as that, so he wanted to remember her.**_

_***3: We all know Rin is ANYTHING but a servant…**_


	6. A Wild Rampage

**A/N: I died when reading some story just now. XD Disclaimers!**

Kagome gasped as she was thrown backwards, landing on the ground. Dazed, she blinked up to find Inutaisho above her, still grinning, still red eyed. "Inutaisho, what's wrong with you?" She cried.

_I told you not to harm her!_

_**You're only admitting things. And I told you, I won't hurt her. I just want to teach her that demons aren't always good…**_

_This demon happens to be good!_

Inutaisho growled low in his throat, claws gleaming as the day faded to dusk.

Kagome flinched away, scrambling backwards.

Inutaisho's red eyes followed her, curious. Then in a quick moment, Kagome was slammed into a tree, Inutaisho pinning her to it.

Kagome gasped for breath, struggling not to move as she felt his claws prick her throat. "Inu…taisho?" She whimpered, looking at him fearfully.

_That is enough!_

_**Yes, it is.**_ His beast agreed.

Inutaisho let go, stepping back and into the shadows. "Demons are not all friendly, girl." He said voice cold.

_Damn full moon…_

_**It is my turn to say it. Quiet.**_

Kagome didn't say anything. She remained silent, glaring up at him accusingly with a few tears trickling from her eyes. "That hurt!"

_Oh, Kami! I told you not to hurt her!_

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "I had to teach you that we are not always tolerant of you mortals."

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome yelled, still glaring though more tears appeared. "You didn't do that before! You protected me, not tried to kill me! You're just like Inuyasha!"  
He was shocked. He had just showed her how powerful he was, and she yet yelled at him? What was wrong with her? Although this side of him _had_ been the one telling the usual Inu no Taisho to claim her…so it was his own fault.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled, stalking into the trees to sulk.

Inutaisho was tempted to show her who the leader, the Alpha, around here was, but he thought better of that. But he would need the Tetsusaiga. Then he could cause all ties to his son to vanish before her very eyes…he smirked.

~O~

Kagome sat on a rock, quite a ways away, glaring at the Tetsusaiga. She truthfully didn't understand why she kept it around. It's not like Inuyasha would ever come back for _her_. The only thing the jerk wanted was Tetsusaiga, seeing as he had Kikyou…and then Tetsusaiga vanished from under her nose. "What the…"

When she looked up and found Inutaisho in front of her, placing the sword at his hip with a smirk, Kagome became angry and terrified at the same time. "G…g…give that b…back!" She stammered, feeling her heart filled with dread, though she knew he wouldn't.

When Inutaisho didn't respond and just turned away, the smirk still on his face, Kagome stumbled after him. "Please!" She begged. "I need that!"

"No you don't." Inutaisho replied coolly, turning to glare at her.

_Damn you! What's gotten into you? First you want to take the girl as a mate, and then you attack her, hurt her, and take away what means most to her? What the hell is wrong with you?_ Now Inuyasha's temper was appearing. It was obvious where it came from.

_**Humph. I'm doing it to sever all ties from our son.**_

Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing, and even the beast in Inuyasha, who now had complete control, winced. "Please." She begged, lifting her head, eyes pleading. "I need that! That's all I have left of that jerk!"

"No. You will not get it back until that half-demon is out of your mind." Inutaisho replied.

_What are you DOING?_

_**As I said, severing all ties.**_

Kagome froze. Moments later, she was on her feet. She walked right up to Inutaisho, glaring at him.

Inutaisho just looked down at her, looking bored.

When Kagome lunged for the swords sheathe and the sword itself, a hand caught her in an iron grip. "Let go!" She hissed, struggling to rip her arm from his grip.

"You will not have the Tetsusaiga." Inutaisho restated.

"Then I'm purifying you." Kagome muttered through gritted teeth, barely audible.

Inutaisho froze at this. _**The girl wouldn't…**_

But even the demon knew better then to anger a priestess. He released her hand, narrowing his eyes at the now rising sun. Where had the time gone?

And then Inutaisho had regained control.

"I…apologize for my actions." He muttered, avoiding her gaze. He took the sword from his hip and gave it to her, much to his beast's dismay.

Kagome was shocked, but just shook her head in surprise. She put the sword at her own hip, and then turned to yell at Inutaisho. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ATTACKED ME FOR NO DAMN REASON, CHASE ME DOWN, STEAL MY SWORD, AND THEN APOLOGIZE? YOU'RE LUCKY THEY DON'T HAVE DAMN COPS IN THIS TIME, OR I'D BE CALLING THEM!"

Inutaisho had no clue what these 'cops' were, but he could tell Kagome was about to pass out from exhaustion. "We'll head back allow you to rest." He sighed, turning away. "I once again, apologize for my actions."

Kagome, huffing, stomped in the _opposite_ direction. "No way. I'm going by myself. We're almost to the village, so you can go back to Hell, and I'll go home."

Both Inutaisho and his beast winced at her words. _**That stung…**__we deserve it…__**she didn't have to be so cruel…**__it's your own damn fault…__**shut up.**__  
_ When Inutaisho realized she was gone, he sighed and stalked after her. "Kagome!" He called.

_**Fool.**_

_You got us into this mess. Care to get us out?_

When Kagome didn't reply, he called again. And then he realized her scent all but vanished.

~O~

Kagome had slunk back into the make shift camp…to find Kirara sitting there! She had darted over, squeezing the cat in a large hut. "Kirara!" She cried, looking at one of her friends.

Kirara made a whining purr. "Meow."

"Kirara, can you take me to Sango?" Kagome asked sweetly. "I have a demon I need her help with."

Kirara nodded, transforming into her large form.

Kagome scrambled on, made sure Tetsusaiga was still there, and then nodded at Kirara. "Thanks, Kirara. Let's go!"

Kirara had then leaped up into the sky. After a few hours, she set down next to a hut in a familiar village.

Kirara roared her arrival, and a monk, demon slayer and _kitsune* _demon appeared.

"Kagome!" The demon slayer, Sango, yelped, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hello, Sango! Miroku!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" A familiar fox demon sang, leaping into her arms.

"Shippou!" She exclaimed, hugging her adopted son. "How are you all?"

"Where have you been?" Sango was suddenly demanding.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when multiple things happened:

A familiar flash of red practically flew into the village, landing in front of her. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shrieked in surprise and fear, shooting backwards.

And then an angry roar came from the trees, a shadow rearing up in the trees far away. But the figure was so large; they could easily see the shadow of a large dog.

"And that's what I require help with." Kagome muttered, hiding behind Sango.

Sango ushered them into the hut, ready to hear why Kagome was so scared of the demon while ignoring the sad glances Inuyasha shot at Kagome, and the furious, angry glances she shot back.

~O~

Inutaisho had reared up, roaring to see if he could get any response from Kagome.

_**You smelled it. Some demon kidnapped her!**_

_Do I look stupid? I know. We must find her…_

Inutaisho barked out another call, sniffing the air. _I must find her!_

_**Perhaps check the area or her friend's village?**_

Inutaisho, who was in a rage, didn't hear the voice in his head, storming around and calling for Kagome. The girl couldn't be gone! As his beast had suggested, she was how Izayoi had once been. Kind and caring, not caring that he was a demon.

In other words: Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West had fallen in love with Kagome.

And he would not stop his rampage until he found her.

~O~

Throughout her story, Kagome flinched at ever roar heard. Finally after finishing, she added, "Inutaisho's probably really mad."

Inuyasha, who sat as close as he could get to Kagome –which wasn't very close, as he was across the hut from her - growled.

Kagome whirled on Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you?" She taunted, glaring at him and shocking everyone into silence. "Why are you even here? Last time I checked, you were with Kikyou, plotting on how to get the Tetsusaiga back!"

Everyone flinched at the name.

Inuyasha's eyes flared up with fury. "Don't talk about her." He yelled, wanting to lash out at her. "Don't ever talk about her again!"

Everyone went silent, except for Inutaisho's raging roars that were getting closer.

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha glowered at Kagome. But it was Inuyasha this time that towered over the others.

Finally Kagome turned away, mumbling an apology. "Anyways... Sango? Can you help me figure out how to get rid of him?"

Sango nearly toppled over. "You want me to help you get rid of the Lord of the West?"

Kagome's flinch as a roar shook the hut confirmed her question.

"Fine. But don't expect it to work." Sango sighed. "First we need to wait for him to get here. But can you wait outside so he doesn't destroy the –"

Her words came a bit late, as a moment later, an enormous paw swiped through the hut. Without even hesitating, Inutaisho leaped to the next hut, eyes rolling around.

Kagome, who was pinned under a pile of now broken boards, squeaked.

Miroku scrambled over to Sango, shielding her from Inutaisho as the demon's head snapped in their direction.

Kagome winced. She hadn't expected Inutaisho to travel _that_ fast.

When Inutaisho didn't smell anything, he swiped another hut apart, sending villagers screaming.

Kagome tried to scramble out so she could calm the demon lord down, but found herself pinned by the boards that had fallen. She began to panic.

Inutaisho had snarled, smashing five more huts. Kagome could see rage and fury in his eyes as they rolled around searching for…her?

Villagers screamed, which only seemed to infuriate him more. He roared his call obvious to only Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulsed, hearing the loss in his _father's_ voice.

Kagome tried to yank herself out from under the planks of wood, but yelped when she found her leg pinned.

Inutaisho's eyes rolled to pin her with his gaze, still furious.

Kagome forced herself to ignore the pain as she ripped herself out of the wood, slicing her leg.

**(Surprise! It's City, deciding to do an interesting little addition to this part… just read on now. XD)**

_His gaze was full of swirling red energy from his anger, the beast within him fully revealed alongside his usual self. Both roared, looking for the girl. Ignoring the screams of terror and pain, he smashed another hut, searching desperately for Kagome. When he thought her smelled her, heard her, both he and his beast reeled around to look in the direction. He roared in fury and frustration when he came up with nothing. But then something was running up to him, yelling at him…_

Kagome gasped, limping as fast as she could. She started waving her arms and yelling loudly at Inutaisho. "Hey! Calm down! I'm right here!"

She must have shocked or surprised him though, because a moment later, someone yanked her backwards and jaws snapped shut. She whirled around, smacking Inuyasha across the face. "Don't touch me!"

"You were about to be eaten!" Inuyasha snarled back in reply, then leaping backwards without her when Inutaisho swiped at him.

Kagome scrambled to her feet again. She waited until he lowered his head to sniff at the ground, and then grabbed his nose, but just barely as it was as big as she was. "Inu no Taisho, stop right now! I'm right here!"

Inutaisho's dog form froze, eyes swiveling forward to focus on the figure in front of him.

Kagome gently stroked his muzzle, like you would do to soothe a normal house dog. "Inutaisho, calm down." She said gently, soothingly.

Sango and Miroku watched in shock as their friend calmed the enormous dog demon down.

Inutaisho's eyes emptied of the fury and anger, being replaced with a soft gentleness. He sighed, breathing in Kagome's scent.

_**She is safe…**__for now…__**we will stay…**__by her side…___both sides of him worked in unison when necessary, and it was obvious now.

He kept his eyes on Kagome as she turned to snap something at Inuyasha. He continued to watch as she talked to this 'Sango' and 'Miroku'. He immediately disliked the monk when he groped Kagome.

When this even occurred, a loud growl erupted from Inutaisho followed Sango's and Kagome's hits to the head.

Kagome sighed. "Perhaps I should go. I'll have to find a way to get money for food though."

Now Inuyasha chose to appear again. "Where the hell are you going, you we-" Then he was in the air, shocked.

Inutaisho held him, snarling and biting down as hard as he could without breaking Inuyasha's skin. He snarled to him loudly in _Inu_. _You will not call her that. Leave her alone or I will destroy you_. Inutaisho cautioned, and then set Inuyasha down by dropping him.

Inuyasha landed from the drop, and then turned to growl something in reply. _Kagome is staying with us._

_She will not. She will go with me._ Inutaisho growled, baring his teeth. _She is no longer yours, Inuyasha._

Everyone was silent now, watching as the two faced off.

_Wha…what? Don't tell me she's all of a sudden your woman?_ Inuyasha barked back, narrowing his eyes.

_Not quite…yet._ Inutaisho snarled back, raising a paw to prepare to crush his son.

_You can't do that, you know!_ Inuyasha barked up at his father.

_Can't do what?_

_She's Kikyou's reincarnation, so she's still mine._

_If I remember correctly, Inuyasha, you claimed that woman, who is now dead. You have no claim over Kagome. You will stay away from her. And if you are caught near her, you had better not touch her, nor speak to her in a bad manner._ Inutaisho seemed to grow with his anger, snarling loudly. He towered above them all.

Inuyasha winced, but nodded. _Fine_, he growled, then turned and stalked back to his friends. Out loud, he muttered, "Kagome, you should probably go see the old man."

Kagome peered at Inuyasha curiously, but walked over to Inutaisho, her friends watching. "Inutaisho?" She asked curiously.

In reply, the demon lowered his large head so his eyes were at Kagome's level. He whined.

Kagome gave a soft smile, looking at the demon. "You're forgiven."

**A/N: I loved that rampage of his XD Wanted it to go on forever! Please forgive me, as I think Kagome's gone a bit out of character, but what did you think?**


	7. A Miasma and a New Adventure

**A/N: Disclaimers!**

It was sort of hard to not laugh when a large demon dog jumped around, crushing trees in his path, as fast as he could. It didn't help when he suddenly picked you up and began carrying you all the while.

"Inu no Taisho, put me down!" Kagome commanded, squirming slightly as she saw how far the ground was.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes down to look at her, his dog form's red eyes curious.

Kagome just squirmed more, so he set her down. After doing so, Inutaisho nudged her gently, or at least he thought it was gently, but Kagome tumbled over.

"Will you change back to your human form!" Kagome demanded, scrambling up. "We need to talk!"

Inutaisho had been refusing to change forms again, as that would mean explaining his behavior to Kagome. And he would have to explain the conversation between him and Inuyasha…who was once again watching them from trees.

Inutaisho growled softly in the direction of his son, narrowing red eyes as he shifted his weight. The movement covered Kagome with his leg, and she was hidden from view.

A soft growl erupted in response, but then Inuyasha left.

Inutaisho returned his attention to the ranting Kagome. He interrupted with a whine and gently nuzzled the girl.

Kagome almost toppled over again, but managed to keep her balance. She glared sternly up at Inutaisho. "You're like my little brother Souta! That's just plain sad! So change into a human again so I can actually talk to you for a change, you over sized dog."

Inutaisho forced himself not to growl at the name. Instead, he woofed. This sounded like the loudest sound in the world to Kagome.

Kagome started giggling a little, glaring up at Inutaisho, although she held no anger any more. "Inutaisho! Please?"  
Inutaisho sighed, and then shifted into his other form. "Must you ruin my fun?"

"It may be fun for you, but it's not for me!" Kagome replied, glaring at him again.

"I apologize." Inutaisho smiled, and then smirked. "But it is quite entertaining when you are intent on ordering a demon around."

_**We could teach her not to…**_

_No._ The beast in him had gone back to its old self, wanting to destroy everyone, be cruel, attack anyone, and all that since he had told it he would stay with Kagome.

"Entertaining? That's not nice." Kagome grumbled turning away.

Inutaisho now laughed. "But it is!"

Kagome turned to glare at him again. "Gah! Next time I see Inuyasha, I'm taking the Beads of off of him. And using them on a certain demon!"

"Beads? What do they do?" Inutaisho demanded, tilting her head curiously.

"They're what make Inuyasha…hit the ground or whatever every time I say "sit"."

And then there was a loud _thunk_ nearby.

Inutaisho froze. He had to give the half-demon credit though, as Inuyasha had come up with a good plan. He was down wind, meaning Inutaisho couldn't catch his scent.

"Like that." Kagome finished, sighing.

Inutaisho was again in his dog form, snarling. _Come out._

Inuyasha appeared in a tree, glaring up at him. _I wasn't doing anything, old man._

_You were spying, waiting._

_Yes, so I could speak with Kagome. Gotta problem with that?_

By now, Kagome was stalking in the opposite direction, but then turned and glared at Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you? I was about to ask him a question after _finally_ getting him to stop being a dog, and you come and ruin it!"

Inuyasha glared down as well. "Keh. I have to speak with you."

"Nope. Sit!"

Inuyasha hit the ground, and Inutaisho flinched. He did _not_ want that kind of punishment.

Inuyasha sat up. "Damn it, Kagome! I gotta tell you something!"

Inutaisho snarled at Inuyasha, wanting to pounce at his son.

"_You_ can shut up." Kagome said to Inuyasha. To Inutaisho, she said, "He just wants to talk."

Inutaisho answered with a gold stare.

Kagome shrugged. Turning to face the half-demon, she said, "If you need to speak with him, can't you do it here? Inutaisho's not going anywhere and neither am I."

"Knowing him, he'll kill me when I say it." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inutaisho? Promise not to attack him!" Kagome demanded.

Inutaisho grumbled, but nodded*.

"Good." Kagome folded her knees under her, settling down. "Now tell us what you want to say."

"We found evidence of miasma and we want you to come with us to investigate." Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho opened his large canine mouth to snarl a no, but Kagome interrupted.

"Why do you need me to come?"

"Because you can purify miasma."

"Where's Kikyou? She can do a better job than me!"

"Kikyou's dead. Or deader than before." Inuyasha muttered. His tone was dry as he continued. "We were fighting a demon and it managed to get her jaws on it. She started to…to purify it…and she ended up…" He broke off, voice full of grief. Then he finished, "She ended up purifying the souls that kept her alive. The ones from the Shikon no Tama." *

Kagome blinked in shock. Kikyou was…gone? "Okay. I'm sorry for you, but I don't think I can come."

Inuyasha received a warning growl from Inutaisho when he jumped up. "Why the hell not?"

Kagome smiled, leaning slightly on Inutaisho's large leg – which towered above her like a pillar in his dog from. * "I have to travel with the Inu no Taisho." She said simply.

Inuyasha admitted it to himself: he now wanted to throttle the girl. "You can bring with you!" _Though that will start a competition of the sorts…_he thought. *

But Kagome shook her head. "No." A message was obvious: _not with you there_.

"Come, at least, to make sure Shippou and Sango are safe." Inuyasha suggested smugly, knowing she couldn't resist.

And she couldn't. "Inutaisho can come?" She asked, glaring suspiciously.

"Whatever."

"Then I'll come." Kagome announced. "But you have to stay."  
"No way!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm going."

"Then I'm staying." Kagome snapped back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just because I want to go, doesn't mean you have to stay!"

"I can't trust you anymore!"  
Inuyasha's anger began to boil. "Why not? You trusted me before."

"That was before…things happened! Now I know I can't trust you because you're a selfish, ungrateful, mean, harsh, JERK!" Kagome yelled, scrambling to her feet. Then under her breath, she muttered a few words: "No wonder Kikyou tried to kill you."

That set Inuyasha off. In a mere second, he was across the clearing, launching himself at Kagome. "You WENCH! How dare you say tha-"

He never finished as at that moment, Inutaisho roared in fury and easily knocked his son aside. Then he crouched protectively over Kagome, snarling loudly. _You will not touch her._

Inuyasha growled, eyes flickering from their usual gold to red in moments.

Kagome realized she had gone too far. Inuyasha's demon had taken over!

Inuyasha lunged forward, snarling, and Inutaisho snarled back. He let his eyes glance at Kagome to reassure himself that she was okay, then returned his attention to Inuyasha…as the half-demon appeared in front of his face? With a roar of surprise as Inuyasha's sharpened claws raked across his eye and down his nose, Inutaisho jerked away. Blood dripped down the side of his face.

This left Kagome in the open. Kagome started screaming the command she had used as loud as she could when Inuyasha turned to her. "SIT! SIT! ! SIIIIIIIIIT!" She screamed, scrambling backwards.

And Inuyasha's demon receded. "Damn it…" he muttered, and then froze when he realized what had happened. He…He'd tried to kill Kagome? Now he knew he was in trouble. He stayed on the ground, pretending to be unconscious as he listened.

"Inutaisho!" Kagome cautioned as the demon snarled, eyes gleaming as they had done a few days before when his rampage had started. "Calm down! I'm okay! It's my own fault, not his!"

Inutaisho looked down at Kagome, one eye still shut from Inuyasha slicing his face. Then he snarled one last time and changed forms.

Immediately Inutaisho put a hand to his face to stop the bleeding. He was a demon, but he was still able to be injured.

Inuyasha chose that moment to scramble up, looking at Kagome sorrowfully. He opened his mouth to speak, but Inutaisho broke in.

"Inuyasha, you may tell your friends that we shall accompany you on your trip." Inutaisho said, a message hidden within his words: _Go._

Inuyasha nodded, shooting another look at Kagome, and then leaped into the trees. *

Kagome scrambled over to Inutaisho. "Are you okay?" She asked anxiously, looking at the blood on his face.

Instead of reassuring Kagome that he was fine, Inutaisho smirked. He removed his hand, as the bleeding had stopped, and said, "I am a demon. I am not easily injured."

A moment later, Kagome had smacked the demon across the face, her own face bright red. "You're injured and you're _mocking_ me? What's wrong with you?" She yelled.

Inutaisho just rubbed his cheek, shocked that the girl had smacked him.

_**Allow me to teach her a lesson.**_

_No. She'll just get angrier, and I will have to pay for your actions._

_** Surely I could give her a small cut of her own…?**_

_No. Now shut up._

"I apologize for 'mocking' you." He grumbled suddenly.

That quickly brightened Kagome's mood. "Good! Now let's get going. We need to hurry and get to Shippou and Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, and then she hesitated.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked, glancing at her. Her look was troubled, so he asked, "Nothing is bothering you, is there?"  
_**Again, allow me to deal with this girl's annoying bipolar acts…**_

Inutaisho ignored it as Kagome answered. "Nothing. It's just… I've decided something."

"And what would that be?" Inutaisho questioned, slightly scared.

_**You are scared…of a human girl.**_ Inutaisho could almost see the poker face his beast gave the expression of. _**You are pathetic.**_

"I'm going to give you the Tetsusaiga…"

Inutaisho froze, surprised. _The…__**Tetsusaiga? **_His beast lit up with a grim excitement. _**Good. Then we can slay anyone who comes near her…**_

"…but I'm going to give it to you in front of the others." Kagome finished.

Inutaisho almost toppled over. "We are days away from their village! Surely you could give it now, and then I will give it back before we reach the village?"

Kagome laughed. "You don't have to worry about it. I'm not going to change my mind. Now, which direction are my friends?"

Inutaisho sighed, nodding in the direction he smelled Inuyasha had gone. "That way, Kagome."

_**Perhaps we should call her Miko?**_

_Where did that come from? She is Kagome, and nothing more._

Inutaisho ignored the protests from his beast as he followed the mortal girl of whom he loved.

***1: I now realize they act more like Miroku and Sango then father and son. XD**

***2: If you haven't been able to tell, yes, I am a Kikyou hater. XD**

***3: Inutaisho is more dog then human form . will change that eventually.**

***4: Once again, Inuyasha and Inutaisho are fighting over Kagome…in Inuyasha's mind. **

***5: Eventually there will be a time Inu doesn't run off.**

**A/N: Okay, enough of my thoughts! What are your thoughts on this chapter? And as so many liked Inutaisho's rampage like I did, he might have another one eventually. XD**


	8. Kagome's Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so school's out –I'm kinda sad about it, as I miss my buddies already –and I have officially made writing fan fiction my 'summer job'. Expect maybe one to two chapters a day! Disclaimers.**

"Hey, Kagome!" The voice belonged to the woman Kagome had known for years.

"Sango!" Kagome jogged over, eyes gleaming. "Long time no see!" She joked, pulling away after a hug. "How are your daughters?"

"Misami and Mizuki are fine." Sango smiled; her expression went soft at the thought of her twin daughters. "How about you and…Inutaisho?"

"We're fine." Inutaisho's deep voice answered as he appeared inches away from Kagome.

Kagome jumped in surprise, frowning. "Don't scare me!" She scolded, and then turned back to Sango. "Okay, so explain more about this…miasma."

"A villager came by a few days ago, complaining of this poisonous gas that killed off their livestock instantly. The villagers all fled. When they returned, their crops, houses, everything left behind had been destroyed." Sango answered, glancing up as Miroku came in.

"Hello, Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled, bowing his head.

"Miroku!" Kagome now turned to scold him. "I've told you before to call me _Kagome_ not _Lady Kagome_."

Miroku laughed. "Okay, okay." He said, grinning. "I was just teasing."

But then a familiar hand began to grope Kagome, and Inutaisho's hand tightened on the Tetsusaiga that now rested at his side. Before he could do anything, Sango had slapped the monk and was dragging him to the other side of the hut by his ear. "Miroku!" Sango snapped. "Go take care of the girls."

Kagome just laughed, not at all bothered at what had just happened to her. "Still a lecher, I see."

Sango sighed. "Yes. It gets quite annoying after a while, let me tell you." But then she smiled again. "Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou and I decided we'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Want some tea?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, please."

On the other hand, Inutaisho shook his head. "No, thank you." He said in his deep, rich voice. "Speaking of him, where is Inuyasha? I must discuss…something with my son."

Sango set a kettle on a small stove like thing, and then pointed out towards the door. "He's out there, hiding in some trees or on a roof, Inu no Taisho."

Inutaisho just nodded, leaving Kagome alone with Sango. "How come he complains when I call him Inu no Taisho, but when you say it he doesn't?" Kagome grumbled, sighing. "Anyway, so do you think Naraku's back somehow?"

Sango almost dropped the tea leaves she was holding in the fire. "N…Naraku? Kagome, where did you get that idea?"

"I dunno." Kagome shrugged. "Am I the only person who has even thought of Naraku returning?" She asked suspiciously.

"Kagome, you're a genius!" Sango yelped, rushing over. "I'll be right back. I need to go get Miroku and the others so you can explain completely." She said, and then vanished around a corner in the hut after handing Kagome the tea leaves.

Kagome, confused but relieved, added the tea leaves to the boiling water, and then sat down to wait for her friends and Inuyasha to arrive.

~O~

Inutaisho crossed his arms, stopping in front of his son, who was leaning back against a tree with his hands folded inside the sleeves of his kimono. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced up, golden eyes' becoming devoid of any anger or regret they had held moments before. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes. I have come to speak with you about some things that must be addressed." Inutaisho spoke formally, ensuring that Inuyasha would listen.

"And those things would be?" Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes as one of his ears twitched, listening for Kagome.

"The Tetsusaiga. And Kagome, as well." Inutaisho replied, hand instinctively touching the sword as he said its name. The Tetsusaiga quivered slightly, and then went quiet.

"Let's start with Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, wanting to get the worst over with. He was acting unlike his usual angry self, Inutaisho noticed. Inuyasha stood up, turning to face his father properly. "Now what about her?"

"Kagome is no one's…at the moment." Inutaisho began, and then continued. "She does not trust you any longer, Inuyasha. While we travel with you and your friends, I fully expect you to listen and obey to her words, as well as mine. For now, you will not go near her unless she speaks to you first." Inutaisho growled the last few words, a protective gleam appearing in his golden eyes, so much like Inuyasha's. "If you so much as look at her unless I allow it, you will be ripped apart in only mere moments." He finished, smirking slightly.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha snorted. "And about the Tetsusaiga?"

"The Tetsusaiga has been passed into my possession…" Inutaisho began, but was soon interrupted –not that he was surprised.

"Damn it, she gave it to you?" Inuyasha snapped, obviously angry about it.

"Yes, now shut up, pup. As she has given it to me, you will only receive it once more if I was to return to the Netherworld. Until then, I shall order its barrier to not allow you to touch it like any other demon." Inutaisho growled in reply. His eyes remained a strong gold as he refused to let his beast attack Inuyasha and show him what would happen if he went near Kagome.

"Keh. As I said before, _whatever_. And you know what?" Inuyasha suddenly sneered, a mocking look appearing on his face. "I'll talk to Kagome whenever I feel like it, old man."

Inutaisho opened his mouth to snarl, eyes giving into the red already, when the young woman friend of Kagome's appeared, slightly breathless. She bowed her head respectfully to Inutaisho and said, "Inuyasha! Inu no Taisho! Kagome has come up with an idea for the miasma." She said.

Inutaisho shot a final glare at his son, then started back towards the young woman, Sango's, hut.

Inuyasha stalked after, followed by the giggling and amused Sango. It seemed she had interrupted a fight between the two.

When the trio reached the hut and walked in, Sango settled herself next to Miroku and Kagome, while Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the small fox demon child –who moved from his spot next to Kagome, scooting to sit on her lap instead. Inutaisho forced himself not to growl, instead settling down next to Kagome as close as he dared.

"Okay, Kagome." Sango smiled, looking at her friend with sparkling eyes when she noticed Inutaisho next to Kagome. "Tell us all the details about your idea."

"Well…I thought that since this miasma was so powerful, that maybe it was Naraku returning." Kagome stammered, looking down at her hands as she fingered her kimono. "His miasma was like that. But I haven't worked out how he could possibly revive."

Inutaisho tilted his head, frowning at the name 'Naraku'. "Who is this 'Naraku'?" He demanded.

Sango opened her mouth to explain, but Miroku shook his head slightly. This left Inuyasha to explain.

**~A/N: Spoiler Alerts to the Final Act ahead! ~**

"Naraku was the bastard who originally killed Kikyou and made us think we betrayed each other." Inuyasha muttered, and then continued louder. "He cursed Miroku with the Wind Tunnel, practically destroyed Sango's brother Kohaku, and ruined a lot of lives."

"I see." Inutaisho said, sounding bored. But his attention became intensified immensely when Kagome began where Inuyasha finished.

"Naraku started collecting the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon no Tama." She said softly. "We started to battle him when we came across him, and we eventually managed to gain the last shard…Kohaku's…"

No Sango joined in. "And then he took Kohaku's shard. Kikyou had left some light in the shard before Naraku killed her –by the way, Kagome asked the jewel to grant Kikyou life again before she destroyed it for Inuyasha –and the light left the shard to revive Kohaku. He is truly alive now."

Miroku also joined in, smiling at Sango. "After that, we all went to defeat Naraku, who had taken on the form of a giant spider. We went inside him, and destroyed Naraku himself with the help of Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Jaken, and Rin. But after we escaped, Kagome vanished.

**~A/N: Now my own version that goes along with this story…~**

Apparently she was taken inside of the jewel somehow. The jewel asked her for her wish…"

"And Kagome asked the jewel to vanish forever after reviving Kikyou." Shippou finished for them all with a yawn.

Sango and Miroku were smiling gently at each other, Shippou was falling asleep in Kagome's arms, Kirara was beside Sango, asleep, and Inuyasha was staring at the floor. Kagome had begun to lean on Inutaisho, tired herself.

"So this Naraku…it would be bad for him to return, correct?" Inutaisho asked, narrowing his eyes at the thought of this 'Sacred Jewel' that had taken Kagome.

"Yes." Sango nodded. "It would be, as he would come after us all once again. And if he was stronger than before…" she shuddered delicately at the thought.

Miroku wrapped his arms around his wife. "We would all die if he returned."

The small hut went silent as all the members of the group that had defeated Naraku were flooded with memories. Finally Inutaisho could stand the silence no longer, as every time it went quiet, his beast began to stir and demand he take Kagome away to do some rather…improper things. "We shall defeat this _youkai_ if he has indeed returned. I will assist you." Inutaisho said, blinking lazily as if it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Inu no Taisho." Sango said with a smile.

"Call me Inutaisho." Inutaisho responded.

Kagome laughed suddenly, startling Inuyasha out of his trance. "Now he's going to get onto you about that." She teased, smiling easily…with Inuyasha glaring.

Inutaisho just chuckled softly, before shifting towards Kagome only slightly in a fraction of a second so the friends of her wouldn't notice.

Kagome sighed, exhausted after the talk, and leaned back against the wall of the hut. "I'm going to sleep." She announced, hunting for a bed roll or something of the sort.

Sango disappeared outside, returning moments later with what Kagome was looking for. She gave it to her friend with a smile that seemed knowledgeable. "Good night, Kagome."

"Night, Sango." Kagome smiled back, and then spread out the mat in a darker area of the hut.

As soon as the others _thought_ she was asleep, they began to talk about her.

"Inutaisho?" Sango asked curiously.

"What is it, woman?" Inutaisho made his tone sound bored. He was, however, truthfully curious about what she had to say.

"Why do you travel with Kagome now? I see she has returned Tetsusaiga." Sango asked, tilting her head slightly. She casually tucked some brown hair behind her ear and then glanced up curiously.

"Hm. So you have noticed. I travel with her because she has need of company." Inutaisho replied, amused slightly by the girl's question with a hidden meaning to it: _Does he like Kagome?_

"She could travel with us." Miroku said. "But she refuses to when we leave our twins with Kaede and go off to check something out. I think it has something to do with a half-demon being there."

Inuyasha leaped to his feet, hitting Miroku over the head. "Shut it!"

"I'm not surprised she doesn't want to go when you're there." Sango said softly. All of the men's attention became intent on her. "She used to love you, you know, Inuyasha. But you chose Kikyou and she was left alone. I suppose we didn't help much, Miroku." Sango added guiltily. "We were too caught up with our children."

Inutaisho sensed Inuyasha's flinch at the words. But when his words came, everyone was shocked. "I know…and we all had a part in that mistake." Inuyasha murmured, and then left the hut.

Inutaisho instinctively inched closer to the 'sleeping' Kagome. He had known she wasn't sleeping, unlike Inuyasha and their friends. Inutaisho glanced over his shoulder at her, and, seeing her eyes flash in the dark as she opened them, sent a message with his eyes: _You are mine._

**A/N: What did you think? I liked that last sentence that I came up with. XD Anyway, because I'm curious, I wish for four reviews of any user before I update. Thanks!**


	9. The First Signs of Miasma

**A/N: I have decided it's time for a little thanks to all your reviews!**

**KEdakumi: Thank you for your latest comment that nearly had me in tears at the thought of laser eyes…reminding me of some random picture I've seen. XD –a response to Ch. 8's review**

**Miamaker: Thank you for your encouragement and helping me come up with the…name of our little couple. XD –a response to Ch. 8's review**

**Michellekyle11: Thank you for your words as well! I like how you agree with me about Kikyou, and your comment does make sense! And I apologize for cliff hangers XD –a response to Chapters 7 & 8's reviews**

**I would also like to thank the rest of you commenters! These three just caught my attention! XD Anyhow, here's the chapter of the story. Disclaimers…did I mention it's the last chapter?**

At dawn the next morning, everyone was up. Inuyasha was at the front of the group, muttering under his breath. Next came Kirara with Shippou on her head and Sango walking beside her with Miroku at Sango's side…seeming to be intent to manage to grope her. And last but not least, were Inutaisho and Kagome. Kagome had been so tired when she woke up, that she stumbled and would have face planted if Inutaisho hadn't caught her. So Inutaisho was in his dog form, trying to figure out how to become about Kirara's size with Kagome sleeping soundly between his shoulders. She hadn't made a sound since they had started.

Inutaisho sighed silently, still concentrating on pushing himself into a smaller form so that he could travel like this without worrying about crushing people with every step he took. He gave the softest whine he could to the _Nekomata youkai_ –Kirara –to see if she would be able to tell him how.

Sango glanced back curiously. "Is something wrong Inutaisho?" She asked, then muttered something about 'lecherous monks' and slapped Miroku across the face as he once again attempted to grope her. "Damn monk!" She scolded.

Though he knew she wasn't paying attention, Inutaisho shook his head. Then when Kirara gave a soft roar up, he tilted his head. Her reply was a disappointment: _It is not possible. It would have to be your true form._

Inutaisho's ear twitched when he heard a soft sigh from his back and stopped walking to twist his head and peer back at Kagome. He gently nuzzled her as she changed her sleeping position then returned to sleeping.

The others had noticed him stop –it was hard not to notice his loud steps disappear –and watched curiously as he checked on Kagome with soft –and loving –eyes. "Is she all right, Inutaisho?" Sango called up to the large dog.

Inutaisho's attention reverted to Sango and he nodded once more, eyes hardening once more as he noticed his son had stopped. He growled in Inu to Inuyasha. _Why have we stopped?_

Inuyasha ignored him, but started walking again. "Damn, you think we would have noticed miasma by now!"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a poker face* and said sternly as if he was talking to one of his daughters, "Inuyasha we just started! Stop complaining!"

Everyone started to laugh. Even Inutaisho chuckled, his shoulders shaking from suppressed barks of amusement.

The movement woke Kagome. "What's a going on?" She asked sleepily, peering down over Inutaisho's shoulder…then realized that she was _on_ Inutaisho's back again. "Hey! I told you! I don't like riding on you!"

Her words made Inutaisho and the group laugh harder, which caused Inuyasha to snap, "Hey! We're on a mission here, you bunch of idiots!"

Inutaisho regarded his son coolly. With a sudden lunge, Inuyasha was gone –otherwise known as in Inutaisho's mouth.

Kagome gasped, smacking Inutaisho's head as hard as she could. "INU NO TAISHO!" She yelled. "PUT. HIM. DOWN!"

Inutaisho opened his mouth and Inuyasha fell out, covered in none other than Inutaisho's slobber. "Yuck!" He spat, glaring at Inutaisho angrily. "Hey! Do that again and I'll convince Sango to slay you!"  
Inutaisho just silently smirked, returning his attention to Kagome as he felt small tugs on his fur. To his surprise, the young _miko_ was climbing down off of him. He growled lightly, gently grabbing her by her kimono and lowering her to the ground.

Kagome glowered up at Inutaisho, though she held no real anger. "I could have done it myself!"

Sango smiled. Over the night with Inutaisho and Kagome, plus the morning, she had noticed that Inutaisho liked Kagome in more of a romantic way, as Kagome liked him in more of a best friend slash brother kind of way. Or father kind of way. Still, she thought of the Inu no Taisho as a family member, not a lover. And it was entertaining to see that Inutaisho himself didn't see that. "Come on, guys. We should start to see the effects of the miasma soon."

Miroku started up again with Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kagome, and Shippou, while Inutaisho stared after Kagome in a gentle way. Then he padded after them briskly, slowing to an ambling pace as he easily caught up. Every now and then, he would lean down and nuzzle Kagome. At first she thought it was sweet, but then it started to get on her nerves.

After the thirteenth time, Kagome snapped, "Inutaisho! Stop! You're going to make me fall!"

Inutaisho looked hurt, but then his eyes hardened and he looked away.

Sango laughed. "Kagome, he's just making sure you're okay and reassuring himself about it, too."

Kagome looked surprised, as if she hadn't thought of that, while Inutaisho turned a full blown out glare at Sango. So the girl _did_ know how he felt about the young Kagome, even though he had managed to avoid her question the night before! He gave a small threatening growl to Sango.

Sango 'eeped' and hid behind, or in front really, Miroku. Miroku laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife.  
Inutaisho relaxed, but then tensed when he felt a small hand touch his leg. He looked down, red eyes suspicious, as Kagome smiled up at him.

"I'm okay, Inutaisho. This is how we usually travel…or used to anyway." She finished bitterly, and then darted after her friends again.

Inutaisho followed, smoothly changing forms so that he could be closer to Kagome.

~O~

Only about two hours later did they begin to see the first signs of the miasma. The ground even crumbled out from below them from the effect of the poison. Kirara saved Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha saved himself, and Inutaisho easily picked Kagome up bridal style and leaped over the now gaping hole in the ground. When he set Kagome down, she was blushing furiously…which amused him.

But he remained silent as the rest of the group as they continued.

Sango removed her poison mask from a hidden pocket and put it on when she poked something with Hiraikotsu…moments later she was sprayed full in the face with it. Good thing for the mask. As she removed it, she said, "We need to find the source of this. And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I think you were right. It seems Naraku has returned."

~O~

He smirked. Sure he was weaker than before he had been destroyed by those…he didn't even have a name for them. But now he was alive once more…and he had created a powerful, newer jewel. And it was not the Shikon no Tama. It had been created by him as he had revived.

And now he was using it to reform his body again.

_I will not lose to that pathetic half-demon and wench again. I will live. And so will begin the end of all living beings…_

~O~

The group had stopped for the night. Not that Inuyasha and Inutaisho had approved of it. Both refused to sleep, keeping a close watch over a single person. And of course they argued while doing so.

"Can't you go back to being dead or something?" Inuyasha muttered, glaring at his dad. "It's not like you've been very helpful to me."

"I'm rather enjoying myself, taking advantage of being alive once again, thank you." Inutaisho's deep voice rumbled back. "And if you are positive I haven't, let me ensure you: I saved your life when you were a mere infant."

"Keh. I knew that. I'm just saying you didn't help with anything else."

"Humph. I would have if I could, but I saved _your_ infant self. Now be quiet, or you'll wake Kagome."

Of course, both insisting on settling close to Kagome, Kagome was already awake. Sitting up, she shot both of them an evil eye and snapped, "Kind of late for that, don't ya think? Shut up and let me sleep, or go find some other place to argue." Grumbling, she stood up, dragging her sleeping bag over to be next to Sango.

Inutaisho's face was a mask of shock, while Inuyasha's was a mask of smugness. "Keh. That's Kagome for ya." He smirked…and then flew back into a tree.

"Shut your mouth, _pup_." Inutaisho hissed. His golden eyes had flickered red, seething with hatred. But his claws and fangs had also grown a bit more.

Kagome scrambled up in shock. "Inutaisho!" She said, quickly dragging Sango out of the way as Inutaisho darted after Inuyasha into the woods.

Sango, groggy, got up. "Let's go stop their stupid fighting." She sighed, climbing on the already changed Kirara. "Are you coming, Miroku?"

"Yes. Kagome? Could you and Shippou pack up our stuff for the night?"

Miroku replied.

Both nodded. And then their friends were gone.

~O~

With a fake cheerfulness, Kagome started to pack away the sleeping bags. It would be around midnight by the time they returned this summer night, she estimated. This reminded her it was not only the longest day of the year, but also the full moon…The full moon! When something happened to Inutaisho, much like Inuyasha turning mortal! No wonder he had been easily angered!

Kagome sighed, stuffing the last sleeping bag away. But then she heard the flapping of wings. She turned around in surprise to find herself face to face with a huge –and I mean _huge_ –bird demon. She screamed in fear and surprise as the demon squawked, then grabbed her. Kagome thrashed in its claws but was no threat. Soon it was soaring into the air.

Shippou stared up in horror, hidden in a small hollow in the ground. "Kagome!"

~O~

Inutaisho and Inuyasha's fight was interrupted not only by Miroku and Sango, but by a familiar scream as well.

Inutaisho stopped immediately, his beast growling. _**Kagome!**_ Then he was gone in a blur, heading for the girl.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed as fast as they could. But by the time they reached the little camp site, Inutaisho was in dog form. And of course, he was calling.

**~Once again, enjoy this little random point of view~**

_His nose had easily caught the scent of the woman with a demon. He snarled at the thought of the demon. And then he had found their scent vanished, which meant the demon had flown off…with Kagome. _

_ Of course, it being the full moon, his beast had taken over, and it did _not_ help that Kagome was gone. Once again, both sides of him, beast and normal Inutaisho, began to work in unison…_

_**We must find her…**__rescue her…__**keep her safe…**__tell her…__**how we feel…**_

Once more, the group watched fearfully as Inutaisho started another rampage. He roared, and even Inuyasha went a little paler, thinking of the victims he would tear beneath his claws unless they found Kagome.

"Kirara. Take Sango and Miroku." He ordered. "I'll keep an eye on my father with Shippou."

Shippou's tail puffed out. "M…me?"

Inutaisho roared again, turning with furious red and quite large, might I add, eyes. He slapped a paw onto the ground where Inuyasha had been moments ago.

"Hurry and see if you can rescue her!" Inuyasha called, jumping out of the way of Inutaisho again.

Sango and Miroku nodded. "Kirara!" Sango cried, and they were off.

~O~

Kagome whimpered in fear, hiding beneath the bushes, holding her now injured arm. Luckily, the bird had managed to drop her and again, luckily, it did not have a great sense of smell. So she hid beneath two large shrubs, its sharp eyes casting glances around as it searched for its food.

When she first heard the roars, she winced in terror, and then recognized the distressed calls of Inutaisho. He had gone on another outburst of anger!

Kagome opened her mouth to call out, but realized what a bad idea that would be. The demon's hearing was as good as its sight.

So she hid beneath the shrubs, waiting for and hoping for Inutaisho or any of her friends would find her before it was too late.

**A/N: Whew. Almost deleted this all. ;-; And you know what, I was joking! This isn't the last chapter at all! XD**


	10. A Peck On the Cheek

**A/N: So how many of you enjoyed my little joke? Just kidding, just kidding, who would end a story like that? Okay, my brother would, but anyway, disclaimers!**

Days had gone by and they still had no luck in finding Kagome. Inutaisho continued to go on his rage, though sometimes he staggered from exhaustion. The group was exhausted from trying to calm him. Inuyasha was exhausted from searching for Kagome so she could stop his father's rampage.

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to find her friends as well. She would see Inutaisho's enormous form in the distance, but when she looked away and back, she would find he was in a different place. Therefore, it was basically impossible for her to reach him.

Finally she managed to get close enough to see the destruction he was causing when she came across a village. The village was demolished. Destroyed. Dozens of bodies of men, women, and children were strewn across the ground, blood everywhere. When Kagome slipped in a puddle of it, she wrinkled her nose in pity and disgust. "This is sad…but yuck!"

Then a roar so loud she dropped to the ground in the blood and covered her ears came from the forest next to her. She screamed in surprise as an enormous dog demon leaped over her, once again swiping at random things. He somehow managed to catch her with the tip of a claw, sending her flying and crashing into a tree. She groaned as she slid to the bottom, rubbing her head to clear away the black at the edges of her vision. Then she recognized the demon and started yelling…to find she hadn't had a drink in so long, her voice was hoarse and almost gone. _Damn!_ She cursed silently. So she tried another tactic.

She scrambled to her feet, swaying slightly as dizziness hit her. But she shook it off and forced herself forward. She darted over to see if she could get his attention, waving her hands around and attempting to yell.

Inutaisho's attention focused on her, but not in a good time. His red eyes were full of so much fury, so much pain, that Kagome could feel her heart breaking at the sight. But she ignored her heart and continued attempting to yell and waving her arms.

A moment later, she was once again yanked away to avoid being snapped up. Except this time it wasn't a savior.

The bird demon screeched. It had finally found the _miko_ it so desperately wanted to consume.

"Inutaisho!" Kagome somehow screamed hoarsely, feeling herself being lifted up. "Help!"  
But Inutaisho was too far gone, too far inside his own head, fighting with unreal demons of his own, to notice…until her fingers just barely touched his head.

A jolt went through him and he stopped.

By now Kirara had arrived with Sango on her. She roared, ignoring Inutaisho to go to Kagome's aid. Sango had no clue what was going on until she saw Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kagome shot Sango a pleading look, then felt the bird's grip on her tighten and lift her further. Did it intend to eat her in the air?

And then they were in the clouds, soaring among the white "fluffy" things. The bird smirked, lowering its beak to snap the girl's neck…when a demon's jaws closed on its large wings. The bird demon let go of Kagome, squawking angrily.

Kagome screamed in surprise as she was dropped, but was instantly caught by Kirara. "Thanks!" She gasped, holding onto Sango as Kirara plunged downwards.

Inutaisho followed soon after. When the four had landed, Kagome noticed with a wince that Inutaisho had feathers and blood all over his dog form's mouth. He had eaten the bird demon?

Kagome scrambled off of Kirara and darted towards Inutaisho. Inutaisho lowered his head –the blood somehow vanishing off of his muzzle. Kagome reached him and smiled. Then she started to scold him. "Just because I was gone doesn't mean you have permission to go…crazy like that, okay?" She scolded, but she couldn't hide her smile for long. When Inutaisho nuzzled her, she surprised him –and Sango and Kirara as well –by leaning forward and giving him a peck on his dog form's cheek. Then she smiled and turned to face Inuyasha and Miroku as they appeared with Shippou, her hand resting on Inutaisho's muzzle.

Inuyasha's eyes showed immediate relief mixed with a bit of anger towards his father.

Miroku was instantly at Sango's side, reaching over and hugging her. "Are you all right?" He asked softly, looking at Sango worriedly.

Sango smiled up at him. "Yes."

"I see you've calmed him once again." Miroku said to Kagome as he turned to face her. "That's good."

"Yes. But someone needs to learn to not go on these crazy 'rampages'." Kagome said, aiming her answer more at Inutaisho than at Miroku.

Inutaisho just woofed as softy as possible and nuzzled her gently, eyes glowing with gentleness, relief, and love. He sighed, and then shifted forms. Of course, not a hair was out of place.

Sango smiled at the two, who were looking into each other's eyes, then turned and began shoving Miroku and Inuyasha out of the clearing. Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at them, watching until he couldn't anymore.

And then Inutaisho was crushing the small mortal girl against him. "Are you all right, Kagome?" He asked voice gruff from worry.

Kagome gave a slight smile, hesitating before resting her head against his chest. "I'm fine. My arm just hurts pretty badly from being dropped by that demon."

Inutaisho released her, immediately taking her injured arm to look it over.

As he gently prodded it, Kagome flinched and took her arm away as fast as she could. "Ow!" She complained. "That hurt!"

Inutaisho started to chuckle. "Allow me to see your arm." He then commanded, holding out his own hand to see if she would allow him to examine her arm willingly. Otherwise, he would examine it against her wishes.

Kagome sighed and reached out her arm.

Inutaisho took it, examining it in mere seconds before releasing her arm. "It isn't broken." He told her, smiling a bit.

Kagome glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is. You just don't see the humor it in." Inutaisho then smiled, showing he hadn't meant anything by his words.

Kagome looked up at him, a frown evident in her features. "You're a lot like Inuyasha." She said suddenly. "Both of you make fun of me when something's wrong with me or something."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Inutaisho said gently, gently touching her arm with his hand and fingers. "I apologize."

Kagome shook her head, smiling again. "It doesn't matter. Hey! Guys! Come back here!" She called suddenly, turning and running in the direction her friends had gone.

Inutaisho followed after her, a smile playing on his lips.

~O~

He narrowed his eyes. The bird demon had not succeeded in bring her back to him. It wasn't the right type of demon; it had been too intent on eating the girl. He needed her alive.

The jewel in his hands softly glowed, as if sensing his anger.

Another demon appeared suddenly, called by the jewel. _What isssss it you wish for?_

"Kukuku. Fetch me that girl." He told his newest servant. "Do not kill her or eat her. I need her…alive."

The demon nodded its head. _Yessssss. Asssss you wish._ And then it was gone.

~O~

For days after, Kagome was unable to get away from Inutaisho. "Inutaisho, I need to bathe in peace. Sango's going with me. It's not like I'll be attacked or anything." She snapped finally after three days.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at her tone, but nodded. "Fine. You have one to two hours. Now go."

Kagome's eyes lit up and she shot away, dragging Sango behind her towards the hot springs nearby. "Come on, Sango!"

Sango's face was full of surprise but she agreed. "Okay!"

When they reached the hot springs, Kagome removed her kimono, sandals, and yukata cautiously. Miroku had been known for spying on them when they bathed, so she was careful.

Sango followed her example, and soon the two were soaking in the hot springs together. "Ahhh…" Kagome sighed happily. "It feels so nice!"

Sango laughed. "It is a nice change after traveling around with those guys so much! I kind of wish we could have another girl on the team, but then I realize they would end up falling for Miroku or would end up 'baring his child'." She sighed; glancing over her shoulder to make sure nobody was nearby.

"At least you have me." Kagome laughed. "If that monk came near me with those intentions, not only would I slap him silly, but we would have to stop Inutaisho from tearing him apart." She teased.

"So…what are you going to do with Inuyasha?" Sango asked suddenly, running her fingers through her wet hair. "He and his father fight over you a lot apparently."

Kagome was shocked, nearly toppling over into the water. "They do?"

"Yes. All the time." Sango giggled, winking at her friend.

Then a bush rustled, and both women whipped around, each throwing their own rock. Out fell…a man. Not one they knew, mind you. Just a common villager.

Kagome lowered herself into the water quickly, water splashing, and with a small scream and Sango dashed behind a rock, glaring. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, knocked out from their rocks.

A moment later, Miroku appeared. "What's going on?"

Sango screamed and through another rock…one that hit Miroku in the face. It knocked him out as well, and Kagome rose to rush over and quickly slip into her clothing…when Inuyasha appeared, followed by Inutaisho and Shippou. "What's going on?" Inutaisho demanded.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome splashed back down into the water. "Inutaisho…GO!" She added with a yell.

Inutaisho was shocked, but vanished into the trees.

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome slipped quickly into their clothing. Kagome continued "sitting" Inuyasha until they were fully dressed. Then she stopped and glared down at the villager that had been spying. "Who are you?" She demanded as the villager groaned.

Inutaisho appeared suddenly by her side, baring his fangs at the man.

The man yelped in surprise, toppling into a bush. "D…demon!"

Kagome stifled her laughter as Inutaisho leaped at the villager, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. "Who the hell are you?" Inutaisho snarled, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"My name is Kazuki!" The villager answered quickly, hands shooting up to cover his face.

Inutaisho bared his teeth again in a snarl, but stopped when Kagome gently put her hands on his arm. "Calm down, Inutaisho." She said gently. Her voice hardened as she returned her attention to 'Kazuki'. "Why were you watching us?"

"You were so beautiful." Kazuki stammered, looking at the ground. "You were like celestial maidens…"

"That is no excuse!" Inutaisho snarled, tempted to let his beast take over.

_**He was spying on our Kagome!**_

_Kagome does not wish for killing, beast._

_** Does it look like I care? No one and I mean no one, touches or watches Kagome without my permission…**_

___You mean OUR permission, fool._

Inutaisho snarled loudly again, aiming it towards the beast within him. Kagome thought it was towards the villager though, because she gently touched Inutaisho's shoulder. "Inutaisho put him down please."

Sango watched in amazement as Inutaisho dropped him. "Now." She started on the villager. "If we ever see you again, Kagome _will_ allow Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West, to tear you apart. Got that?"

Kazuki nodded frantically. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now leave." Sango said, waving a hand to shoo the villager away.

Kagome giggled as the villager scampered off.

Inutaisho continued to growl until Kagome, gently took his hand and began to drag him away from the hot spring after Sango and Kirara. "Come on, Inutaisho. Don't get left behind like the other two will!" She teased.

Inutaisho just smiled in return, and allowed her to lead him, feeling the warmth of her hand around his.

**A/N: Proud of me? I got them in a more…romantic state. XD**


	11. A Piece of Hair

**A/N: Hello again! :D Disclaimers!**

Inutaisho growled to himself, bored. The group had been traveling for quite a while, searching for this 'Naraku' or the cause of the miasma…with no luck.

He sighed, glancing at Kagome who was walking beside him. He flashed a small smile at the sight of her: breeze causing her hair to float around her and the grin on her face.

But, as usual, their pleasant morning came to a halt when a snake demon appeared.

_The girl…she shall come with me…_ it hissed, its eyes locked on Kagome. But then its gaze turned to Sango and it became confused. There were two women? His master had only spoken of one…but he was sure it was one near the dog demon…so he lunged.

Inuyasha had vanished earlier in the day, claiming he was following some scent trail…which wasn't true. Inutaisho knew from Kagome's words that it was the new moon. So Inutaisho was left to protect Kagome at the moment.

When the demon lunged, he snarled, darting in front of Kagome. He slew the demon easily, Kagome peeking over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Sango smiled a bit, though worry was evident on her features. Miroku took the chance and groped Sango, receiving a slap mark on the cheek.

And the group continued on.

~O~

That night, while Kagome was sleeping, Inutaisho went to search for not only his son, but the source of a strange scent he had come across. It smelled evil.

And he came across the source. The scent was days old, but left behind was a bit of hair on a twig. So Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, gingerly picking up the hair and hiding it away. Hopefully, his scent wouldn't cover its.

As Inutaisho traveled back to their small camp, he came across a familiar person. "Inuyasha. I see you have become mortal for the time being." Inutaisho rumbled.

Inuyasha glanced up, brown eyes glaring. "Keh. So? There something wrong with that?"

"Not at all." Inutaisho was, secretly, proud that his son had managed to stay alive. Half-demons weren't exactly welcome in this time. "But I have something I found. Too bad your nose's strength has weakened." Inutaisho carefully removed the hair, laying it on the ground.

Inuyasha leaned forward to inspect it, hands folded within the sleeves of his kimono. "Let's see…I don't recognize it by sight. What does it smell like?" Inuyasha hated asking, but he couldn't exactly smell it himself.

"Its scent consists of a disgusting stench." Inutaisho replied, curling a lip. "Almost like poison mixed with corpses and herbs."

Inuyasha's head shot up, eyes shocked. "That's how Naraku smells." He said, standing up quickly. "It looks like he's back. We need to tell the others."

Inutaisho nodded, leading the way back to their friends.

~O~

Inutaisho and Inuyasha awoke everyone but Kagome, not wanting to wake her up from her deep sleep.

"What is it?" Sango yawned, stretching. "I was sleeping you know."

Shippou tried to go back to sleep, but a certain half-demon wouldn't allow it. Shippou ended up with a lump on the head by the time Inutaisho was speaking.

"I have found important information regarding our search for this…Naraku person. According to Inuyasha, he has returned." Inutaisho announced, not wanting to wake Kagome, he spoke softly.

Sango gasped, instantly grabbing Miroku's right hand. Everyone watched in confusion…until she revealed his hand that he still kept prayer beads around. To her relief more than everyone else's, the Wind Tunnel had not reappeared. She sighed in relief, leaning on Miroku. "At least his curse is still broken."

Miroku smiled at Sango, while Inuyasha remained silent. When Kagome suddenly stirred and sat up, Inutaisho flinched.

"What's going on?" Kagome yawned, stretching her arms out. "Why are you all up?"

"Kagome!" Shippou smiled, leaping at her. "Taisho found some of Naraku's hair!" Shippou had found Inu no Taisho a mouthful and had reverted to calling Inutaisho 'Taisho'.

Everyone froze, though Sango and Miroku were glaring suspiciously at Inutaisho and Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up, glaring furiously at them all. Miroku hid behind Sango and Inuyasha wanted to hide behind her as well. "What? Why didn't you wake me up? Am I not important enough to be allowed to know when you find something?" Then she became sarcastic. "Oh, wait. No I'm not. I'm just a person who's good with my arrows. Never mind. Inuyasha, sit! Inutaisho…what's wrong with you?" She yelled, and then stalked off into the black of the woods. Then she yelled over her shoulder, "Anyone comes after me, I'll gladly be willing to purify you!" Meaning she meant Inutaisho, Shippou, or Inuyasha.

The threesome flinched. Kirara knew better than to believe Kagome meant her, so she scampered after Kagome. Sango had told her after the last incident that she was to go with Kagome if Kagome went off on her own or something.

Kagome heard rustling, and turned to yell at whoever found her, but found Kirara. Instead of yelling, she picked up Kirara and hugged the cat. "Hi, Kirara. You're the only one who actually believes I'm a good fighter, right?"

Kirara mewed in reply.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "You know what Kirara? Would you be willing to take me back…to visit the well? We'll tell the others of course so Inutaisho doesn't freak out again, but I want to see if I can reach my family…"

Kirara nodded, climbing onto Kagome's shoulder as the girl started back for the camp.

When Kagome arrived, she found everyone was still awake, glaring at each other. But of course, Kagome's glare out did all of theirs. "Hey!" She called.

Everyone's gaze shifted to her, expressions changing quickly. Miroku smiled; Sango's eyes filled with warmth at the sight of her best friend; Shippou's face lit up; Inuyasha's eyes filled with sorrow and loneliness –much to Kagome's dismay; and Inutaisho's eyes filled with that gentle softness and relief.

"I'm going to the well. To visit it." Kagome announced, and then turned away. Glancing over her shoulder, she added, "Inutaisho! DO NOT freak out and go mad like you did, got it?"

Inutaisho sighed, nodding. "We will continue our search for this 'Naraku'."

Kagome didn't reply. Kirara transformed, and then allowed Kagome to scramble on.

Soon the two were bounding through the air towards the well. "Thanks, Kirara." Kagome said, smiling and patting the demon cat's head as they flew.

Kirara just purred.

~O~

"Damn." Inuyasha growled, sniffing for any trace of Naraku. "How the hell did he return?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Sango shot back, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hid behind Miroku.

"Perhaps some revived him like I was?" Inutaisho suggested. He sniffed the air, listening as well. He came up with nothing.

"Who would revive him?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Perhaps someone who is angry with us all?" Miroku suggested, shrugging. "How are we supposed to know, Inuyasha?"

"Well you always seem to have all the answers." Inuyasha snorted, leaping away to investigate something…that turned out to be nothing.

"We do not." Sango protested, sighing. "We just know a lot about Naraku. We learned instead of just blindly charging him every time we meet him. Gosh, Inuyasha, I wonder how you know things. Your head is so…thick." She finished, finding the right word.

"Keh. We'll find that bastard anyhow." Inuyasha snapped. "I'm sure he wants to kill us all off again."

"Probably." Miroku replied, pulling out another sutra. He gave a small chant, and then released the sutra. Instead of being pulled to demonic aura, it shriveled up and vanished. "No luck yet."

"Miroku, we would be able to _sense_ a demonic aura before your sutra worked." Inuyasha growled.

"Silence." Inutaisho sudden barked out, listening carefully. He had heard something. He was sure.

Everyone went quiet, watching to see what Inutaisho would do. Finally, the ever impatient Inuyasha snapped, "Well?"

Inutaisho ignored him, and then whipped around to find the source of the sound as he heard it again. He focused on the sound, growling low in his throat, as a voice chuckled. "Kukuku. I see you have all noticed that I have returned. And it is nice to finally meet the great Inu no Taisho, the one my puppet revived."

~O~

Kagome stopped by Kaede's hut to say hello when her and Kirara reached the village. They had made good time. They had traveled all night and through most of the day. Now Kirara was resting on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome made her way to the Bone-Eater's well. She stopped next to it, stroking the wood with the tips of her fingers. "I miss Momma, Souta, and Gramps." She whispered. "Even Buyo." She chuckled, remembering how Inuyasha had played with the cat. "I miss them all."

Kirara mewled, peering into the well.

Kagome smiled, sitting on the edge of the well. "You know what, Kirara? Why don't we…see…if it works…?" She knew it wouldn't, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?

And Kagome dropped into the well with Kirara on her shoulder.

~O~

"Keh. Naraku, so you've returned." Inuyasha smirked, hand reaching for the sword at his hip that wasn't there. He flinched when he remembered he didn't have it.

Sango hoisted Hiraikotsu up, glaring at Naraku. "You."

Miroku was on his feet as well, having fixed his prayer beads and such. Shippou sat fearfully on his shoulder.

"What do you mean you're puppet revived the Inu no Taisho?" Miroku demanded, glaring up at Naraku. "And how did you return?"

"Kukuku. I sent a puppet of myself to revive the demon. And it worked. The problem is I have no control over the Inu demon. And as for my return?" Naraku chuckled again. "I was revived by the Osen sa reta hōseki, or the Tainted Jewel, that is more powerful than the Sacred Jewel was."

"The Tainted Jewel?" Inuyasha frowned. "We've never heard of that…"

"It was a jewel…created by myself." Naraku smirked down at them all.

~O~

Kagome's first reaction was to gasp in surprise.

Her second reaction was to start sobbing. It had been a long time, but…

The well had allowed her to return.

**A/N: Small little part at the end, I know, but is it a good cliff hanger? Reviews are welcome!**


	12. Returning Home

**A/N: As usual, disclaimers. I am also proud to say this: The Return of Inutaisho is my most popular story with a current amount of 888 visitors and 3,617 hits! Also, this chapter will have a lot of switching back and forth XD**

Kagome blinked up at the darkness, recognizing her home's well's shrine. "Oh my…we went through…the well…" Kagome hugged Kirara to her chest, terrified to even hope. But then she climbed out of the well with Kirara using her small claws to hold on to Kagome. Kagome stood before the doors of the shrine. She closed her eyes, hearing her heart raging in her chest, and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and slid the shrine door open.

~O~

Without waiting for another word of Naraku's, Inuyasha was practically on top of Naraku, clawing fiercely with multiple 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer's. He normally would have drawn Tetsusaiga instead, but he didn't happen to have the sword at the moment.

Inutaisho, on the other hand, _did_ have the sword. He drew it, the blade transforming from a small, dingy blade, to the magnificent fang famous for slaying demons. Moving as quickly and smoothly as he could, Inutaisho appeared behind Naraku and cut through him.

Naraku turned out to be a puppet as usual. But it still meant the same thing… "Naraku. He's back." Sango announced. It was what they were all thinking, or everyone but Inutaisho, but Sango was the only one to say it out loud.

~O~

It had been quite a while since Kagome had been home. But to her, it looked the same. Eyes filling with tears, Kagome walked out of the shrine. After a moment's hesitation, she quietly called out. "Momma? Souta? Gramps?" Kirara purred when Kagome petted her for reassurance. "Is anybody here?"

A muffled response came from a small shed. Kagome frowned and followed the sound…to come across a very fat cat. "Buyo!" She smiled, picking the cat up. Usually, meaning Buyo was there, it meant Souta wasn't far away. "Souta?" She called louder.

"Who is it?" A voice called out, a head peeking out of the door of the shed. But then the person's face lit up. "Kagome! You're back!"

Souta scrambled backwards out of the shed, making Kagome laugh. She hugged her brother, surprised that now he almost reached her shoulders. "Geez. You've finally grown." She teased, laughing.

Souta smiled. "At least I've grown." He replied, taking Buyo from his sister. "Let's go see Momma!"

"What about Gramps?" Kagome asked, looking worried. And to her disappointment, Souta gave the news.

"Gramps passed away about a year and a half ago from a stroke. Sorry Kagome." Souta sighed, leading the way back to the house.

"That's okay. At least he's not sick in bed or something." Kagome replied, glancing back at the well. "Oh yeah!" She suddenly remembered Kirara. "Souta, this is Kirara." She held the demon cat out with her hands, smiling fondly at her.

Souta gasped. "Wow! She has two tails!"

"Yep." Kagome replied, placing her friend back on her shoulder. "Kirara's a demon cat, Souta. Now let's go see Momma."

"Okay." Souta nodded, and then opened the door to the house.

~O~

Inutaisho paced next to this 'well' that Kagome had gone to visit. But she had vanished. According to his son, Kagome had been able to go back and forth between her time and their time. But the well had sealed itself and hadn't allowed anyone to pass through for years…so why did Kagome's scent seem to vanish into it?

Finally, Inutaisho himself leaped into the well…only to not be able to go all the way through, like the others. Now nobody knew who could get through the well!

Inutaisho sighed, sitting down on the ground beside the well. He wanted to destroy the well from anger, smash it to pieces. But he knew better. If he destroyed the well, Kagome couldn't come back.

If she even chose to come back in the first place.

~O~

"Kagome!" A woman exclaimed, wrapping Kagome in a hug. "We were so worried when you didn't come back!"

Kagome smiled, embracing her mother. "Momma! I'm sorry but the well was sealed."

"That's all right dear." Her mother smiled. "Why don't we stock you up on supplies, since I know you're going back soon? Aren't you?"

"Yeah. But do you mind if I take a hot bath and…maybe sleep in a _real_ bed for once?" Kagome asked, also hoping she could stay for dinner.

And her mother nodded. "Of course dear. I'll start dinner while you take a bath."

Kagome slipped upstairs, pulling off her clothes when she reached the bathroom. Then she turned the water on and sighed when she settled into the water. She gentle rubbed shampoo into her hair, then rinsed it off, completely relaxed in the water.

But then her mother's call came and she got out of the tub, changed, and scrambled downstairs for her mother's dinner.

I set a plate of food on the ground for Kirara, then began to scarf down my own. "This is great!" I exclaimed, and then began to eat slower. "Thank you, Momma!"

Her mother just smiled. "We truly missed you, dear. You'll find your room is exactly the same except for the bed is made. I clean it free of dust about once a week."

Kagome smiled. When she finished her food, she kissed her mother good night then darted up to her room. And indeed it was still exactly the same. Even the prints from when Inuyasha had come for her. She flopped down on her clean bed, sighing in comfort at the plushness of the blankets. She climbed under them; feeling Kirara snuggle up in the crook of her knee, then fell asleep.

~O~

"Damn girl." Inutaisho cursed. It was well past morning and he still hadn't seen any sign of Kagome. He knew she was on 'the other side of the well', as he had inspected and found her scent vanished at the bottom of the well.

"Hey, Taisho!" A voice exclaimed.

Inutaisho lifted his head to find the fox demon Shippou in front of him. "What is it, child?"

"We're eating some food! Want to come eat with us?" Shippou beamed up at him.

But Inutaisho shook his head. "I apologize, Shippou-kun. I have to wait for Kagome to return."

Shippou shrugged, unfazed by the refusal. He had been expecting it. "Okay, but if you're hungry later, there'll be more food!" He called over his shoulder.

Inutaisho just nodded and returned his attention to the well.

~O~

"Do you have to leave, Sis?" Souta whined, looking at his sister.

"I have to. Naraku came back, so I have to help my friends and Inuyasha and Inutaisho defeat him." Kagome hoisted her overly stuffed bag onto her shoulders.

Her mother appeared and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Be careful Kagome, and try to visit us again."

Souta nodded. "Yeah, please come!"

Kagome smiled. "I'll try. Bye, Souta! Bye, Momma!" She leaped into the well, her heavy backpack straining her shoulders and Kirara on a shoulder as well.

As soon as they reached the other side, Kagome squealed. She was immediately being picked up by her backpack. When she realized who it was, she scolded him. "Inutaisho, you scared me to death!"

"Why were you gone so long?" The demon demanded, glaring at her.

Kagome winced. "It was the first time I've been home in over a year, Inutaisho! I had to spend time with my family!"

Inutaisho's hardened angry gaze softened considerably. "Of course."

He let go of her backpack, and the sheer weight of it caused Kagome to topple over.

Inutaisho frowned, picking up the backpack. "Why do you pack so much, Kagome?"

"Because we're traveling again." Kagome replied, scrambling to her feet. "Could you grab that? I need to get Kirara back to Sango." At her name, Kirara transformed into her large form. "I'll just be at the village. We'll meet you there, 'kay?"

Inutaisho sighed but nodded. "Yes, Kagome."

And then Kagome and Kirara were off. Kagome was ecstatic, excited to tell her friends about going home again.

**A/N: I would write more, but I'm about to pass out. X.X Tips and criticism is welcome, if I didn't tell you that…**


	13. A Fight Wthin

**A/N: Okay, I'm refreshed and ready to type! Not really, but I made myself promise you all at least 1 chapter a day XD Anyhow, disclaimers!**

Kagome reached the hut and smiled at everyone. "Hey!"

Sango was on her feet in an instant. "Kagome! You're okay!"

Kagome frowned, confused. "Of course I am, Sango. Did something happen?"

"No. But you disappeared, and when Inuyasha and Inutaisho followed your scent into the well, we all became worried." Sango explained.

Kagome's gaze lit up. "Oh yeah! Guys! I'm so happy! The well actually let me through!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, shock evident on his face. "It did?"

Kagome nodded, not bothering to ruin her mood by sending Inuyasha a glare. "Yep!"

Shippou leaped up an instant later. "Does that mean you brought back ninja food again?"

Kagome laughed as Inutaisho appeared. "Yes, I did." Kagome took the bag from Inutaisho, and then began digging through it. "Let's see…here ya go, Shippou!" She handed the young fox-demon a lollipop.

Shippou squealed and immediately stuck the candy in his mouth. "Thank you, Kagome!"

"I also brought back some Ramen!" Kagome announced, pulling out a container.

Inutaisho frowned. "What is this…Ramen?"

Kagome giggled. "It's food. Here, I'll make some for lunch! Sango, will you help me?"

Sango nodded. "Of course!"

The two went to work. Kagome added the noodles to the water when it was boiling, and Sango kept an eye on the fire as well as grabbed fire wood.

Finally, the enormous pot of boiling food was done.

Kagome pulled out a bunch of bowls, smiling all the while, and handed one to each of her friends and Inutaisho. Then she took one for herself, and sat next to Inutaisho.

"What do you think?" She asked Inutaisho, taking a bite of her own food.

Inutaisho hesitated, glaring at the strange food before him. Then he took a bite. His eyes widened just a teensy bit. He didn't admit, but it tasted great! He just nodded at Kagome, not saying anything.

Kagome smiled and finished hers quickly. "Okay!" She said, setting her bowl down. "After you guys are finished, let's go!"

Sango glanced at her friend in surprise. "Kagome, are you excited that Naraku's back or something?"

"No, not at all." Kagome's smile faded a bit. "I'm just happy I'm going to get to travel with people again."

Almost everyone flinched. The only one who didn't was Inutaisho. "Hey, why don't we see if Kohaku wants to come?" Sango suddenly asked. "He stopped by while you were gone and is resting. I'll go ask."

Kagome nodded. "The more people the better!"

Inutaisho watched curiously as Sango disappeared outside. She returned moments later with a young boy.

"Hello, Kohaku." Kagome smiled at the boy, blinking.

Kohaku nodded. "Hello, Miss Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "I've told you. Just Kagome is fine, Kohaku*." She smiled at the boy.

Kohaku nodded again.

Inutaisho sighed. He was in one of his fitful moods, and at the moment, he wanted to throw the bowl he was holding. He needed a fight.

_**Attack Inuyasha?**_

_Are you kidding? Kagome would kill me. _

_** Attack…Kagome?**_

_Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?_

_** Nothing. **_

___Are you sure? You sure seem to want to attack anyone and everyone today, beast._

_** Keh. Just attack someone before I go crazy in here. It's about damn time I was allowed out besides on the full moon, Inutaisho.**_

_No. You can't attack anybody here. We'll find a demon or something. If you touch Kagome, I will figure out how to kill you._

_**Keh. As I said, I need let out before I go crazy in here.**_

Inutaisho had begun growling out loud at himself. Then he started shaking.

Kagome gently touched his shoulder. "Inutaisho? Are you all right?" The others watched in worry.

Then Inutaisho was gone, the door flap* waving in a breeze.

Kagome frowned. "I'll go see what's wrong with him." She announced, running out the door after him.

Kagome glanced around, stopping right outside. _Where did he go? He wouldn't just run off. Inutaisho doesn't do that._

Kagome began walking in the direction of the woods. Ducking under branches and stepping over roots, she called, "Hey! Inutaisho? Where did you go? We've gotta leave soon."

Inutaisho watched from a tree, eyes flickering back and forth between the rich gold and the seething red of his beast.

_Leave her alone…__**Why should I?**__ You yourself want her as a mate, beast.__** Keh. Then that means we should show her how dangerous we can be. **__No. __** I'll do it then. **_

His beast began to push against its mental restraints, Inutaisho struggling to keep it restrained. His mental side must have been pretty weak though.

_Damn it, no…__** I won't kill her, I promise.**_ His beast smirked, and then took complete control.

~O~

Kagome placed her hand on a tree as she stepped over a root. The root was large, so she practically had to climb over it. "Inutaisho?" She called again, looking around for a flash of white. "You there?"

Some movement caught her eye. "Inutaisho? Is that you?"

Kagome suddenly gasped when he was in front of her, smirking. His eyes were red, but were teasing. "Kagome, surely you know better than to go out into a forest full of demons alone?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Inutaisho, what's wrong with you? Whenever your eyes turn red, you get all weird. Calm down and we can go back."

Inutaisho just growled lowly for a moment, then changed forms. As a dog, he was larger and much more powerful.

Kagome squealed in surprise when Inutaisho lunged at her. She tripped backwards, but Inutaisho's beast kept its promise. His jaws clicked just barely where Kagome had been.

"Inutaisho!" Kagome yelped, stumbling backwards. "What's wrong with you?"

Inutaisho tilted his head back and roared. He lunged downwards at Kagome, knocking her to the ground. When she had crashed down, he placed a paw carefully on her, pinning Kagome down.

Kagome stared up, eyes not one bit scared. Instead they were furious and confused. Using a rare cursing, she snapped, "INUTAISHO, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!"

Inutaisho blinked in confusion. His beast's momentary confusion allowed the normal Inutaisho to take his own body back. He changed back into his other form, releasing Kagome as he did so.

Through gritted teeth as he fought his beast back into place, he snarled, "I…apologize…Kagome. It seems…I am not as strong…as I was."

Kagome scrambled up, glaring accusingly.

Finally, Inutaisho succeeded. He sighed in relief after locking his beast away, and then strode over to Kagome.

_**Damn you…**_ _What the hell is wrong with you? You attacked her again!_

"I apologize." He repeated sighing.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Kagome snapped, full out glaring at the demons.

Inutaisho blinked. Only Kagome would not be scared after what had happened. "Of course."

Kagome started. She hadn't expected he would actually tell her! "Then tell me!" She demanded, sitting down on a large root.

"I have this…beast within my soul. As in another personality." Inutaisho explained, growling slightly as his 'beast' snarled at him. "At times it likes to take control."

Kagome started to laugh to Inutaisho's surprise. "You have a split personality like Suikotsu." She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Who is this Suikotsu?" Inutaisho demanded, glaring now. Was he some other person that loved Kagome? "I will tear him apart."  
Kagome started to laugh harder. "Inutaisho, Suikotsu…he's…" She started to tear up from laughing. "He's already dead."

Inutaisho frowned. "That is a relief."  
"Why?" Kagome reminded Inutaisho that she was with him.

Inutaisho froze. She didn't know that he had admitted to himself that he loved her. But he sensed now was not the time to reveal those feelings. Perhaps later on in their journey. "I do not wish for more to battle." He lied smoothly.

"Whatever you say." Kagome said with a shrug, and then turned. "Let's go back. We need to leave soon to find Naraku…again."

Inutaisho followed after her, his fluffy pelt drifting in a breeze. "As you wish, Kagome." He muttered, not wanting to know the basics of the girl's actions.

~O~

By the time they had once again reached their friends, everyone was ready to leave.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha snorted, glaring at his father.

Inutaisho just smirked in reply.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing her bow and arrows and backpack.

"Seriously, Kagome." Sango frowned as if something wasn't right. "Why are you so eager?"

Everyone stopped when Kagome said, "I dunno. I just have this feeling that we need to find him fast."

Inuyasha shrugged to himself, and then started forward. Sango, Kohaku and Kirara followed, with Miroku and Kagome not far behind, talking. Inutaisho came last with Shippou on his shoulder.

And so the journey began again.

**A/N: No inspiration at the end. Thoughts? And I apologize for the boringness of this chapter x.x I don't feel good. My bro is sick. My dog is now sick. I'm bad at writing some days and this is one of them.**


	14. Abandoned Thanks to a Barrier

**A/N: One of the lucky days inspiration has me in its grip! Came up with the best plot twist ever! Disclaimers!**

**Quick Shout Outs:**

**the dark euphie: yes, he certainly does. Just kidding XD**

**kate: Here is chapter 14 XD**

**LifeAndFire25: We all feel much better today! Thanks XD and that's a very good thought. I don't know why I haven't made that happen yet…**

Kagome skipped ahead of the rest, secretly bored out of her mind. She was leading the way, as she had a tugging within her gut of where to go.

Inutaisho watched over her protectively, once again fighting against his beast. Today, his beast seemed to want something other than fighting.

_**Claim her. Take her from Inuyasha. Tell her she is ours. **_

_What the hell is wrong with you? Just yesterday you said you wanted to attack her!_

His beast ignored him, continuing as if it was muttering to itself. _**Tell her she is ours.**_ It repeated. _**She is ours. Claim her. Tell her. Impress her with our strength or something…**_

Inutaisho understood immediately. So that was what his beast had been up too. It had been intent on showing off to Kagome, trying to impress her the day before. _I don't think impressing her will work._ He retorted, striding behind Kagome with his face smug and proud.

Kagome suddenly stopped, looking to the east. "This way!" She yelled, suddenly running in that direction.

The others were shocked. Sango and Kirara were the first to follow after her, flying after her quickly. Then came the monk, obvious worried about his wife. Inutaisho came next with Inuyasha and Shippou not far behind him.

Inutaisho was tempted to change forms in case they ran into this 'Naraku'. He needed to be taught a lesson for hurting Kagome.

When Inutaisho finally reached the group, he frowned. Kagome wasn't there. Where had she gone? And his beast was starting to get mixed up with himself again at the thought of her not being there.

_**She's gone…we have to find her…**__She's fine, just hidden somewhere…or kneeling on the ground…__**She's not here, fool. You know that as well as I do.**_

Sango obviously suspected something. She glanced over her shoulder at Inutaisho, eyes darkening. "Inutaisho, you will _not_ go all demon on us. If you do, we won't be able to figure out how to get through this barrier."

Inuyasha appeared, eyes sparkling. "Barrier, you say?"

Inutaisho frowned at his son. "Why do you look happy at the thought of a barrier?"

Inuyasha's gaze locked on the Tetsusaiga. "I need the sword." He stated simply.

Inutaisho's beast argued with him. _**Give him Tetsusaiga if it means we can save her…**__No, I need it to protect her!__** How can we protect her when we can't find her without giving it up?**_

Inutaisho handed over Tetsusaiga.

~O~

Kagome found herself running alone through the woods. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Guys? Hey, where are you!"

Kagome tried to back track. When she managed to find the last time she had seen Sango and Kirara, she crashed face first into a barrier. "Ouch!" She yelped, rubbing her forehead.

"What happened to everyone?" she wondered out loud, gently touching the barrier. That was a bad idea, as it shocked her. "Ow!"

There was a chuckling behind her, and Kagome whipped around, finding herself face to face with none other than Naraku. "Kukuku…I see you have come." Naraku chuckled, smirking. "Good. I have a deal to make with you, girl."

Kagome flinched away, crashing into the barrier again. She dropped to her knees as it shocked to her, glaring up at Naraku. "I won't make a deal with you!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be, _miko_?"

"Because if I make a deal with you." Kagome knocked an arrow to her bow, aiming it at Naraku. "I'll regret it." She fired the arrow and Naraku's latest puppet vanished. The barrier remained up though. _How am I going to get back to my friends?_

~O~

Inutaisho watched in surprise as Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. It transformed into its regular form for a moment, and then turned into a bright red.

"That's right." Sango realized. "The Tetsusaiga has the power to break through barriers!"

Inuyasha raised the sword, and then brought it down with a Wind Scar at the barrier.

The barrier vanished, revealing Kagome who was on her knees with a lost look in her eyes.

Inutaisho was at her side in an instant, gently looking into her eyes. "Kagome, are you all right?"

Sango watched on curiously, only stopping when Miroku began to grope her. She hit him on the head as hard as she dared with Hiraikotsu, and then returned her attention to Kagome and Inutaisho. Her look softened as she realized that the demon had also fallen in love with Kagome. _Kagome will have some questions to answer next time we see a hot spring._

Kagome just nodded, looking dazed. They didn't know, but it was just the side effects of crashing into the barrier multiple times. She was exhausted, and being shocked –literally –by the barrier did not help her condition. She suddenly closed her eyes and passed out.

~O~

When Kagome woke up, she was in a hut. She frowned, sitting up and looking around.

"You're all right, _miko _Kagome!" A female voice said. "You are in the Village of Akemi."

Kagome sat up, frowning. She didn't know the woman beside her, but she asked anyway. "Are they okay?"

"Your friends told me to pass a message to you." The old lady bowed her head. "All but the demon slayer and her demon cat went on to find the demon they were tracking. All of you shocked me when you appeared at my door, asking for help." The woman chuckled. "I am the founder of this village's wife, Akeno. You do not need to worry, you are safe here. But your demon companions did nearly send me to my grave early!" The woman joked.

Kagome frowned. "Sango and Kirara are here? Where are they? I need to speak with them."

Akeno nodded, standing up and bowing politely. "Of course, dear _miko_. I will return shortly."

Kagome waited patiently until the woman returned with Sango and Kirara. "Thank you, Akeno." Kagome smiled as the woman left. Turning to Sango, Kagome demanded, "Sango! Why did they leave us here?"

Sango laughed at her friend's reaction. "Kagome, you've been unconscious for around five days! Everyone went after Naraku, except for me and Kirara. And I'm sure Inutaisho secretly stayed behind. Anyway, the only reason I stayed was because they asked me to protect you and the villagers were being attacked by a demon."

Kagome frowned. "Sango, we must go after them! What if one of them gets hurt –"

"Kagome, they'll be fine." Sango interrupted. "Besides, you have some questions to answer." Sango smiled mischievously. She was curious, but was sure it would distract Kagome for a bit as well.

"I do?" Kagome tilted her head curiously.

"Yep. Now, do you like Inutaisho?" Sango asked straight away, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Kagome toppled over. "What do you mean by 'like'?"

"As in love Kagome." Sango answered, laughing.

Kagome's face turned into one of thought. "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer!"

"Okay!" Kagome laughed, sitting beside Sango. "Maybe a little. After Inuyasha went with Kikyou and you and Miroku were married, and Shippou went with Kohaku and Kirara, I was alone. Then I went to slay that demon and Inutaisho appeared. You can't blame me."

"No, I don't blame you." Sango smiled. "It's about damn time you got to be happy, Kagome. Inuyasha needs to realize it's too late for him." She snorted, stroking Kirara.

"Yep." Kagome smiled, and then yawned. How was she tried again after sleeping for so long?

"Rest." Sango smiled, indicating that Kagome should go to the mat she had been sleeping on. "We don't need Inutaisho going on a rampage because you're sick."

Kagome laughed, lying down on the mat. "No we don't." She agreed.

Sango and Kirara left, and Kagome closed her eyes. She felt someone come in and a gentle touch on her head, and then she was asleep.

~O~

Kagome was up and helping with the village children with a smile plastered on her face all of the time. Her thoughts, however, were completely different then the happy expression she put on. _Is Inutaisho okay?_ She asked herself as she watched one of the children run up and beg her to play a game with them.

Sango joined in occasionally, smiling at the children. Kagome eventually told her to go back to Kaede's village to see her own twins. Kagome also had a sneaking suspicion that Sango was expecting another child.

Kagome sighed, standing up from her sitting position as she watched the children play. Inutaisho hadn't appeared for days. She had been at this village for weeks upon weeks now, and she was terrified of some villager that eyed her with hatred every time she went by.

And she was alone again. Surely they weren't tracking Naraku anymore?

Finally, Kagome was walking through the woods after collecting herbs for Akeno. She smiled as a bird sang, but the smile was lonely. She felt eyes watching her and she had no doubt that the villager was watching her. And she was sure his intentions were to kill her. "Come out, Kuro." She called stopping and glancing over her shoulder.

The villager emerged, eyes curious. "I apologize, Lady Kagome. But I was wondering why you were out here alone without the children…?"

"I was collecting herbs." Kagome replied, starting off at a brisk walk for the village. She didn't understand why Kuro disliked her so, but she didn't want to find out when there were no others around.

She also refused to mention to the other villagers that Kuro was anything but human. He was obviously a demon.

"Do not bother with me, demon." Kagome suddenly said crisply, smiling as the village came into view.

And Kuro was upon her, a sword appearing at her throat in an instant. Instead of a normal 'human colored' skinned hand, it was a bright red hand.

Kagome winced in surprise. It was a very minor demon, without any powers or anything. Just like a human but with a demon body. So it used a sword.

The problem was, Kagome had no experience with any weapons but her bow and arrows which were on her back. She was unable to reach them.

Kagome whimpered slightly, flinching away from the blade, eyes widening with fear.

The demon pressed the blade against her neck, smirking. _"I have been waiting to slay a priestess…"_ 'Kuro' hissed.

And then the demon was gone. Kagome flinched away in surprise when blood splattered the ground and a bit on her.

A snarl erupted around the woods, aimed at the now dead demon. The snarl came from a very familiar large dog…

"Inutaisho!" Kagome cried happily, throwing her arms around one of his very large legs. "Where have you been?" She scolded.

Inutaisho chuckled as he changed forms, wrapping his arms around the girl. "I see you have been busy." He chuckled, sounding amused.

Kagome glared up at him. "It's been about a month and a half! Where have you guys been?"

As if it made up for being gone so long, Inutaisho shrugged and replied, "The monk was hurt as well as Inuyasha. I returned them with the help of Shippou to the village of that woman's and then Sango appeared. I stayed until Inuyasha was healed enough to protect them, then came to find you."

Kagome sighed, blushing slightly as Inutaisho crushed her to his chest. "It took you long enough." She muttered.

Inutaisho chuckled, chest shaking. "I apologize. Now, shall we head back to your village?"

Once again in his head, Inutaisho had angered his beast. _**Now is the best time to claim her!**_ It commanded. Inutaisho sighed. _If I claim her, will you leave me alone about it?__**…maybe. I'll stop talking so much perhaps.**_

Inutaisho chuckled again, but this time to himself. "Kagome, I have decided something."

Kagome glanced up at him in surprise. "And that would be?" Her tone was slightly sarcastic, and she was blushing furiously as the demon still had her wrapped I his arms.

In reply, Inutaisho leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome was shocked, remaining still for a moment, and then smiled against his lips. After a moment, she kissed him back.

**A/N: There! Inutaisho hasn't exactly 'claimed' her yet as he said, but that'll most likely be in the next chapter. Finally they 'reveal' each other's feelings! Thoughts?**


	15. Marked

**A/N: Disclaimers!**

A few days later, the twosome arrived at Kaede's village. Inutaisho was in his dog form, his beast _still_ crowing with success and Kagome on top of Inutaisho's head, looking amused.

_~Flashback~_

_ When Inutaisho had deepened their kiss, Kagome had certainly been shocked. In the next few moments, there was a fairly sharp pain her shoulder. She yelped in surprise, startling Inutaisho. _

_ Of course, Inutaisho's beast had taken advantage of his distraction and taken over. And not only that, the beast had marked* Kagome._

_ Inutaisho instantly pulled back, regaining control over him. _Curse you! _ He snapped, growling at himself. _**I did nothing but claim her for you.**_ His beast had replied innocently. _

_ And so Kagome had become the mate of the Inu no Taisho._

_~End of Flashback~_

Of course, Sango was the first one to see the two as they arrived. She came running out into the open wildly, grinning madly. "Kagome! I gotta tell you something!" She yelled, her voice sounding bubbly.

Kagome laughed as she slipped off of Inutaisho's head when he lowered it to the ground. "What is it, Sango?"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, stopping in front of her. "I'm having another kid!"

Kagome smiled. "That's great!" She exclaimed, patting Sango's head. "Let's go celebrate with some special dinner!"

Inutaisho shifted forms so he could follow his now mate and her friend. The two had decided not to reveal it at the moment, with Inuyasha still having Tetsusaiga, but Inutaisho had allowed Kagome the decision of telling Sango, as they were really close.

He ducked into the hut after Sango and Kagome, chuckling. And then he almost crashed into Inuyasha, who had Kagome by the arm and was dragging her out of the hut. The beast within Inutaisho leaped up defensively, instantly revealing itself. "What are you doing?" He snarled, eyes flickering red.

Inuyasha snarled back, but didn't answer with words. He just shoved past Inutaisho, dragging a shocked Kagome out after him. Miroku and Sango were confused and staring after them, as Kaede was doing as well. Shippou just sat with Kirara, shaking his head.

Inutaisho darted out after his mate and son, which was strange enough. His son loved his mate, who used to love him, who now loved his son's father. A love triangle, basically.

Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome, and Inutaisho instantly knew that he had underestimated his son's sense of smell. He had smelled the slight change of Kagome's scent.

Inutaisho darted between Kagome and Inuyasha, teeth bared in a snarl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as if Inutaisho wasn't between them.

Kagome didn't back down, just yelled right back. "There's nothing wrong with me!" She snapped, then added a fairly loud, "SIT!"

Inuyasha's face hit the ground, and Kagome shoved her way past Inutaisho, glaring down at the half demon. "Inuyasha, it's your own fault! Now leave me alone!"  
With that, she turned to stalk away. Inuyasha, obviously angered, lunged at her.

Inutaisho leaped between them, intercepting Inuyasha before he could knock Kagome to the ground. There was a loud snarling as both engaged in a fight.

Inutaisho changed forms and Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Kagome shrieked in surprise as Inuyasha lunged at Inutaisho, slicing with the Tetsusaiga. Inutaisho leaped out of the way with a furious roar, landing on the other side of Inuyasha.

By now all of their friends were piling out of the hut to see what was going on. Sango frowned when she saw Kagome's horrified face.

And then, when Inuyasha suddenly lunged and used his body weight to try and knock Inutaisho over, Inutaisho used his tail to keep his balance. As he swept it however, it caught Kagome and sent her skidding across the ground at an alarming speed, shooting through the wall of a hut.

Sango shrieked, darting after Kagome to check on her while Miroku started yelling. "Stop it! Because of your idiocy, Kagome's just been hurt!" Miroku yelled, but it didn't work.

Inutaisho snapped his jaws at Inuyasha, trying to catch the half demon. Inuyasha let the Tetsusaiga catch Inutaisho across the nose, slicing a huge gash.

~O~

Meanwhile, Kagome had been knocked unconscious. Now a dream was running through her head.

_ ~Kagome's Dream~_

_ Kagome stumbled around, frowning. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud, tilting her head with another grimace._

_ She then came across a village. It was destroyed, completely. Dead bodies lay around the ground, most of them children…_

_ Kagome recognized the village. It was the one that had sheltered her after the encounter with Naraku! _

_ And in the center of the village, covered in blood, was the dog form of the Inu no Taisho. _

_ "I…I…Inutaisho?" She whispered, staggering towards him. "What did you do?"_

_ Inutaisho's red gave focused on her, and he suddenly lunged, jaws snapping at her…_

Kagome woke up, eyes full of pure terror.

Sango was kneeling over her, studying her anxiously. "Are you all right?"

Roars came from outside, followed by multiple snarls and clicks of jaws.

Kagome remembered what had happened in moments, trying to scramble up, but she cried out when a shot of pain ran through her leg.

All fighting stopped at the sound of Kagome's cry. In an instant, Inutaisho's enormous –and bleeding –nose was tearing through the hut to reach Kagome. He looked down at her in apology, and then nuzzled her softly.

Inuyasha had vanished. Probably hiding out somewhere in the woods, sulking and upset.

Sango helped Kagome up, and Kagome ignored Inutaisho as she limped by with Sango's help. "What's wrong with them?" She muttered to Sango. "This reminds me…I gotta tell you something."

Sango smiled. "There's a hot spring nearby. Maybe it'll make your leg feel better."

Kagome nodded, shoving Inutaisho's large nose away as they passed. But when Inutaisho shoved Sango away and was suddenly around Kagome, blocking everyone from her, Kagome sighed. She placed a kiss on Inutaisho's cheek. "Calm down, we're just going to the hot springs." She told him. "You stay here."

Inutaisho released her from the curl of his body he had made, and Sango smiled. "Let's go!" Sango exclaimed, skipping in the direction of the hot spring.

Kagome limped after her, laughing.

~O~

Kagome sighed, soaking in the warm water as Sango chattered happily.

"Oh, Kagome, what did you want to tell me?" Sango suddenly asked.

Kagome moved her hair to reveal the mark on her shoulder. "According to Inutaisho, I am his 'mate' now." She announced.

Sango began clapping enthusiastically. "That's great!"

The two began chatting some more, but then a rustling in the bushes made them freeze. In an instant, Sango turned from her happy self, to a furious woman. "DAMN IT, MIROKU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She roared, glaring down at the monk. She had thrown a rock just a moment ago and he had fallen out of the shrubs.

"I apologize, Sango!" Miroku shot backwards to avoid Sango's glowering self.

Kagome just laughed, turning away to hid herself. Sure, being marked by Inutaisho meant she lost her 'friendship' of Inuyasha, but now she realized she would never be alone again…

**A/N: I think I didn't do so well on this chapter . Thoughts? Please review!**


	16. Telling Sesshoumaru

**A/N: Disclaimers!**

Inutaisho had several reasons for suspecting Inuyasha had run off. For one, they hadn't seen him in days. Another reason was that he had the Tetsusaiga and still refused to return it.

Inutaisho sighed, noticing Kagome had appeared. "What is wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled up at him, eyes sparkling. "Nothing, but Sango sent me to tell you that the food is done in case you wanted some."

Inutaisho looked down at her. "I see. I am coming."

Kagome smiled, then turned and skipped back to Miroku and Sango's hut. Miroku was struggling with the twins as Sango finished the lunch.

"Calm down!" he would tell one of the toddlers who were crying. That one would quiet down, and then the other would start up. "Sango?" He said, exasperated. "How do I get them to quiet down?"

Sango laughed. "You hold both of them, Miroku."

Miroku began to try and balance them on his lap. "How do you hold both of them at the same time when they're this big though?"

Sango just laughed again, and then looked up as Kagome skipped in. "Hey, Kagome!"  
Kagome smiled at her friend. "I told Inutaisho! He said he'll come soon…oh, I guess he's here."  
Inutaisho had indeed appeared behind Kagome, looking down upon them all with a frown. "Shouldn't my son have returned by now? I wish to speak with him about the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome started in surprise. "Inutaisho! Oh, err, I don't know."

Sango's gaze darkened as she pulled out some bowls. "Inuyasha likes to go off for a while. If Kagome makes some Ramen, I'm positive he'll come back. But the problem is we have no more Ramen."

Kagome grinned. "Easily dealt with. I'll go home again right now!"

"Eat first." Sango handed Kagome the first bowl before preparing some for the rest of them. "Care for some, Inutaisho?" She asked, holding a bowl out.

"No, thank you." Inutaisho rumbled in reply. "I do not require mortal food to live."

"All right then." Sango took one of the twins from Miroku and began to feed her some of the food. "Don't worry about cleaning up when you're done, Kagome, I'll take care of it."

Kagome finished her food quickly. "Okay, Sango." She handed over her bowl. "Well, I'm off to the well then. See you all later!" She left the hut, smiling, and started towards the well.

Inutaisho was right behind her, brow still furrowed in thought. He had followed her everywhere –like a dog, ironically –for the past few days…everywhere except for the hot springs when Kagome and Sango decided to bathe. He knew that if Kagome decided to reveal herself in _that_ way to him, it would be on her own terms, so he left the hot springs alone.

When Kagome reached the well, she turned to Inutaisho with a smile. "Okay, I'll be back…maybe tomorrow."

Inutaisho forced a smile, hugging her to him for a moment before releasing her. "You must be careful of demons in this other world other side of the well of yours, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "There are hardly any demons there. But I will." Then she jumped into the well, still smiling.

Inutaisho was still serious, in thought. He must speak to Inuyasha, he decided, and perhaps Sesshoumaru. Yes, Sesshoumaru would need to know what had happened. He changed forms, making sure not to smash the well, as apparently if it broke while Kagome was on the other side, she would not be able to return. He opened his large jaws and let out a call, calling for his eldest son.

~O~

A small girl stopped running after an imp, a two headed dragon-horse like creature, and a demon with silver hair. "My Lord, what is that?" She asked, sounding curious.

"Quite, Rin!" The imp snapped, glaring back at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to answer your questions!"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, an almost smile on his face. "It seems my father has called." He said to himself, turning to face the direction of the call.

Quite a distance away, a large shadowed form of a dog was black against the sky. Its mouth was open, a loud roar erupting from its mouth.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes, seeing his father. "I see. Jaken, you are to stay with Rin and Ah-Uhn." Sesshoumaru commanded, starting towards the form.

Rin tilted her head. "Where are you going, my Lord?" she asked, walking over to stand next to Jaken and Ah-Uhn.

"Rin, do not move from here." Sesshoumaru said as a response. Then he was gone, and in his place was another large dog. Though he was quite large, he was nothing close to the size of the other dog in the distance. He opened his own mouth and roared in reply.

Rin slapped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. She wasn't scared. The noise was just too loud for her small ears.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at them, and then was gone, bounding in the direction of his father.

~O~

"Souta! Momma!" Kagome called, opening the door to her house. "I'm home! For a while, anyway!"  
Souta's head popped out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Sis!"

Kagome smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Momma?"

"She went to the store for some more food." Souta replied. "What cha doing here?"

"Inuyasha ran off, mad at me. I have to grab some Ramen to see if he'll come back." Kagome said, leaving out the parts of _why_ he was mad at her.

"Here ya go!" Souta said, pulling out a thing of it and handing it to Kagome. "That okay?"

"Yes, thank you Souta!" Kagome smiled, taking the Ramen. "I might stay here for a bit though. Hey, whatever happened to Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka? Oh, and Hojo, too?"

Souta laughed. "You _would_ ask about them! Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka went off to college together, which is where they are now. I have no clue what happened to Hojo. I think he got married or something."

"Do they have the same phone number?" Kagome asked, meaning her three friends.

"I think so." Souta said, hunting for a phone book. "Here."

Kagome took it, searching up Yuka's number. She found it, and started dialing it on the phone. "I'm going to talk until Momma comes home, kay?"

Souta nodded. "Sure, Sis."

Yuka answered. "Hello? Souta? Why are you calling?"

Kagome laughed. "Hey Yuka. It's Kagome."

Yuka gasped. "No way! Kagome!" There were exclamations in the background, and Kagome smiled. "Where've you been? Souta said you left and got married or something!"

"You could say that." Kagome answered, thinking of Inutaisho. "All though not exactly to the person you're all thinking of."

"Then who?" Eri's voice came.

Kagome didn't know what to say for a moment. She couldn't tell them that it was Inuyasha's dad! So, instead she said, "Someone else I met who's related to Inuyasha." It was close enough.

The three girls on the other end gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied, and then looked over her shoulder as her mom walked in. "Sorry, I gotta go. I'm not visiting for very long and I gotta talk to my mom. Talk to you later!"

There was a chorus of 'bye!' and then Kagome hung up. "Hey Momma!"

"Kagome!" Her mother replied. "I see you stopped by for a visit." She smiled, looking at her daughter. "Have you been safe?"

"Yes, Momma." Kagome replied, smiling at her mother. "I have. I had to stop by and get some Ramen. But other than that, I have to go now."

"Stay for dinner." Souta suddenly said. "I'm sure the others won't mind!"  
"Hmmm…okay!" Kagome nodded, smiling.

~O~

Inutaisho returned to his human form, tilting his head as he waiting for Sesshoumaru to come. When he did come, Inutaisho greeted him with a simple, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Father. You have something to say?"

"Yes." Inutaisho rumbled. "But first, I have a question for you. Is our dear Kimi* still alive?"

"Mother is alive, yes." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I see. And now for my news. I have found a new mate, other than Kimi once more. Not that Kimi is mated to me any longer, as I died and was revived." Inutaisho replied, and then tensed when he felt Sesshoumaru stiffen.

"Who would your newest mate be, Father?" Sesshoumaru demanded, still managing to be respectful.

"That is none of your business at the moment." Inutaisho replied. "I am sure you will recognize her when we collide on our travels. I have passed my news onto you. Now you may leave."

"Yes, Father." Sesshoumaru muttered, then turned and walked back in the direction he had come. To himself, he muttered, "It seems Inuyasha has some questions to answer…"

~O~

"Hey, Inutaisho?" Kagome called from the well. "Are you still here?"

When nobody answered, Kagome shrugged and pulled herself out of the well. "Okay then." She said out loud, scrambling onto the ground. "I'm walking back alone than…" She smiled, starting towards the village.

Movement caught her eye, and she stopped to glance to the side. "Hello?" She called, looking around.

Then someone was behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Kagome." He greeted.

Kagome smiled, but twisted out of his grip to scold him. "Inutaisho! Don't do that! You scared me half to death again!"

Inutaisho chuckled, golden eyes warm with amusement. "I apologize. I did not know you are so easily frightened."

Kagome laughed. "Let's go! I have the Ramen so we can see if it works!" She said, producing the package she had brought.

Inutaisho nodded. "Then we shall get to work when we reach the village."

~O~

Sesshoumaru reached Jaken and Rin, walking past them instead of stopping to greet them. "Let's go."

Rin didn't hesitate. She scrambled onto Ah-Uhn, and then followed after the demon. "Yes, my Lord!"

"Err, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, running after them and tripping over his own feet. He scrambled back up, running after them again. "My Lord, where are we off to?"

"We must find Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied, voice filling with venom at the name. "It seems my father has selected a new woman. Mortal, no doubt."

Jaken gasped. "My Lord, that is…horrendous!"*

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, just continued forward.

**A/N: Thought that was a good ending spot ^_^**

***: Kimi is apparently the most common name used for Sesshoumaru's mother.**

***2: I laughed when Jaken said this XD**


	17. Making A Deal

**A/N: Disclaimers as usual. Thanks to kate, the dark euphie, Veraozao, Miamaker, and Allison 1 for reviewing!**

Kagome pulled a pot out into the open, outside of the hut. Sango and Miroku followed her, and Inutaisho was already there. She started boiling some water, smiling all the while as she began to cook the Ramen. "Hopefully it works. If not, we can track him down." She said, adding the noodles to the boiling water.

Inutaisho just nodded, keeping a silent watch on his mate. He had grown protective since he had marked her and Inuyasha had attacked her.

As they suspected, as soon as the smell of the Ramen began to float around, there was a red spot in the trees. Inutaisho noticed it but didn't say anything out loud. Instead he leaned down and murmured to Kagome, "He is here. We shall go into the hut while you manage to get him out of the trees."

Kagome barely gave a nod. "Of course." She murmured back.

Inutaisho was gone in an instant. Moments later, Sango and Miroku's children started crying, so they looked at each other and went inside to help them. As soon as Shippou and Kirara had run off to play, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha sitting like a dog in front of the pot.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as if the last time they had seen each other, he hadn't tried to attack her.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, eyeing the now done Ramen.

Kagome pulled out some bowls. "Want some?" She smiled again. She admitted to missing Inuyasha's company, and it was actually kind of nice to see him.

Inuyasha just held out his hand for a bowl, eying her suspiciously. Tetsusaiga was at his side, like it had been when they had traveled together.

Kagome handed over a bowl full of Ramen, and Inuyasha began scarfing it down. "It's nice for you to come and visit." She said, slightly sarcastic.

"Keh." Inuyasha finished the bowl in only minutes, and then glanced at her. "What have you guys been doing?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome smiled slightly, trying not to. "Nothing, really. That reminds me, Inutaisho wishes to speak with you."

Inuyasha sighed. "I knew there was a reason you offered me food." He growled, standing up.

"Oh come on." Kagome snapped, now in a bad mood. "Just talk with him. He's your dad."

Inuyasha was suddenly furious. "That's the point!" He snapped in reply. "I could care less about him! He wasn't ever there to help protect Mother or anything! And it's not like I even know the guy."

Kagome was surprised at the mention of Izayoi, the half-demon's mother. "So? It doesn't mean you can't get to know him. You choose not to." She said.

"Keh. I don't want to know the old man. He shouldn't have been revived." Inuyasha muttered back.

And then Inutaisho was there, a furious, quite dangerous, looking expression on his face. His eyes were red, and his fangs were bared in a snarl. "How dare you say that?" He rumbled in a growl, voice dark and threatening.

Kagome winced away in surprise, not used to the demon's anger. Inuyasha was just shocked.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "You heard me. And you know it as well as I do. Naraku shouldn't have come back, and you shouldn't have been revived. It's not natural."

"Not natural? And is it natural for Kagome to be able to go from her time to ours? Is it natural for Sesshoumaru to suddenly wish for a mortal's companionship? And is it natural, Inuyasha, for you to carry around _my_ sword when I have returned as such to life?" Inutaisho snarled, his anger beyond furious. Half of his words didn't make any sense thanks to his anger.

Inuyasha was silent. He turned his golden gaze onto Kagome for a moment, meeting her chocolate brown eyes. They bored into hers, and she saw, with a shock, that they were filled with guilt. And then Inuyasha sighed. "What do you wish to speak with me about, old man?"

Inutaisho instantly calmed down. "Kagome, go to the hut with your friends."

Kagome nodded and walked over to the hut. She glanced over her shoulder, pleading with her eyes to not hurt Inuyasha, and then walked into it.

Inutaisho waited until she was inside, and then rumbled, "Inuyasha, I have wished to speak with you about Tetsusaiga. As I have 're-given' it to you, it is your sword once more and will most likely reject me. You may carry it with you once again, but in return, you are to travel with our group. Another thing that you are to do is to stay away from Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha looked surprised. "Keh. I don't mind that, but why?"

"I have informed him of Kagome." Inutaisho said, knowing his youngest son would understand what he meant. "But I did not inform him, however, of who she is. If he is to appear, you are to take Kagome away until he leaves. If he is to find out who she is, she will most certainly be in danger. Though Sesshoumaru has taken on the companionship of a mortal girl himself, he is not likely to stand me having a new mortal woman as a mate."

Inuyasha nodded. _I may be angry with the old man about all this damn stuff, but I'm not going to put Kagome's life on the line._ He thought. "Whatever."

"And as we shall be leaving soon for this Naraku person, I have decided that Kagome is not coming."

"What?" Inuyasha's head snapped up. "We're not bringing her?"

"We are leaving her in that village we previously left her in. She will be safe there, as there is a priestess other than herself there to protect her. She was safe before, and shall be safe from Sesshoumaru there as well." Inutaisho explained.

"Then what's with all of this stuff about if we run into the bastard I take her away?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at his father.

"We must travel with her to _reach_ the village, you fool." Inutaisho retorted, glaring back at his son.

"Oh." Inuyasha frowned. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Inutaisho replied. "Everyone knows, but only you and I know that Kagome will be staying at the village. I will inform the demon slayer and the monk tonight as soon as Kagome has gone to sleep." Inutaisho knew that the guilt would build up inside of him when they left Kagome at that village, but it had to be done. He would not risk Kagome being killed. Which reminded him of something he had to ask of her before the day ended… if she would consider giving herself to him.*

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed. He knew how Kagome would react when she found she was going to be left behind. And the girl would _not_ be happy.

Inutaisho nodded, then turned and walked to the hut with Inuyasha right behind him. He settled down next to Kagome in the hut, close to her. Kagome smiled up at him, and he met her gaze with a warm one.

"Kagome, watch this!" Shippou yelped, and then pulled out a leaf. He performed his newly perfected technique, where he was able to make his tail disappear. "Isn't it cool?"

Kagome laughed, smiling warmly at the fox demon. "It is, Shippou!"

Inutaisho sighed, waiting for the monk and the demon slayer to leave to take care of their children so that he could question his Kagome.

~O~

Kagome smiled, slightly confused, and nodded when Inutaisho asked if she would join him outside. "Sure. Why though?" She asked.

"I wish to speak with you in private." The dog demon responded, leading the way out of the hut.

Inuyasha understood what the demon was planning, and he was tensed. But he knew better than to attack his father…he still had a hole in his arm from the last time they had fought.

Inutaisho continued to lead Kagome quite a ways away. He stopped in the woods about a kilometer away and said, "Kagome."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised that he had led her this far into the woods.

"Kagome, as we are to leave tomorrow for Naraku, I have a fairly important question." Inutaisho murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome tilted her head, looking innocent. It caused Inutaisho to feel guilt towards what he was about to ask. "What's the question?" Her voice was genuine curiosity.

"Would you consider…giving yourself to me?" He murmured, glancing at Kagome. He was surprised when he found Kagome was…laughing?

"I'm sorry." She said, tears streaming from her eyes as she laughed. "But you sound like…like…like Miroku*." She broke into harder laughing.

The demon raised an eyebrow, waiting for her true response instead of laughter.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again, and then grew serious. "But are you serious about that?"

Inutaisho nodded, looking at her with expressionless golden eyes. "I would never joke about something like this."

Kagome's expression grew soft. "I guess it would only be right, as you marked me."

**A/N: -coughs to hide hysterical laughter- sorry guys, can't write anymore…as my laughter is getting to my head. My mom tried to look over my shoulder again, so forgive me! I'll post another chapter later today most likely!**

***1: I'm not exactly comfortable with writing stuff like this, I apologize.**

***2: Once again, I'm not exactly comfortable with writing stuff like that. So I broke the tension for myself by comparing Inutaisho to Miroku XD –dies laughing all over again-**


	18. Left Behind

**A/N: I would like to once again thanks to my reviewers (the dark euphie, kate, LifeandFire25 and KEdakumi (whose review makes me crack up every time I read it))! You guys have inspired me to write an extra chapter when I should be working on my InutaishoxIzayoi story! Disclaimers!**

It was obvious that Sango and Miroku, as well as Inuyasha, had their suspicions when Inutaisho and Kagome turned later that evening. Shippou had no clue, but didn't ask.

**~Okay, I'm already cracking up again XD~**

As soon as Kagome was asleep, Inutaisho called the demon slayer and monk outside.

Sango, who was beginning to show the results of bearing another child, asked, "What's wrong, Inutaisho?"

Inutaisho remained silent for a moment, and then said, "When we leave tomorrow, we are going to that village, Akemi. Kagome will be staying there while we are away."

Sango was instantly hitting the demon across the back of his head. Miroku tried to pull her away, but Sango was in one of her bad moods now. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're leaving her alone?"

"It is for her safety." Inutaisho explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Try to tell that to Kagome!" Sango snapped. "She's been alone for long enough, and then she finally gets company again, and you want to leave her alone in a strange village? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Inutaisho winced at her words. She had a point, but he had already decided. "It's not like I am abandoning her forever."

"You're still leaving her." Sango was furious, and looked ready to hurl the Hiraikotsu, which happened to be strapped to her back. Then an idea struck her. "You know what? If you're so intent on that, why don't Kirara and I stay with her?"

Miroku looked surprised, but he nodded. "Perhaps that would be better, as you _are_ expecting our third child."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared from the shadows. "Keh. I don't. She's probably gonna wait a day and then come after us with Kagome."

Sango glowered at Inuyasha. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're Sango." Inuyasha snapped back.

"So you agree with this?"  
"Keh. Of course not. But I don't have any say in it anyways."

Sango reached for Hiraikotsu.

"Okay, okay!" Inuyasha hid behind Miroku.

Inutaisho stopped the 'nonsense' with a warning growl. "Kagome is staying at that village, and that is final. She will not know."

~O~

The next morning was quite sullen except for Kagome's un-natural happy mood. She walked beside Sango, chattering with her friend and practically sister happily.

Miroku walked behind them, eying his wife's bottom, with Shippou on his shoulder. Inuyasha was just behind him, followed by Inutaisho.*

Inutaisho admitted to feeling slightly guilty as the village appeared in the distance. But he had his plan. They would stop by it, and leave Kagome there with Sango and Kirara.

Kagome glanced over at him and smiled warmly, making him feel even worse. But he had to keep her safe. He wouldn't be able to live without his mate staying alive. Of course, it would be quite some time before he would be able to gain her trust back.

They reached the village faster than Inutaisho had thought, and he was unprepared. Some children saw Inuyasha and Inutaisho and ran off screaming, while quite a bit saw Kagome and Sango and darted over, hugging their legs. Inutaisho winced when he noticed Kagome's confused expression.

Miroku decided it was time to step in. "Kagome, I hate to say this." He started, noticing how Inutaisho took a few steps away from them. "But you, Sango, and Kirara are staying here until we've killed Naraku off again."

Kagome's head snapped up, shock in her eyes. "Wh…what? You're leaving us behind?"

Shippou also jumped up. "But we can't leave them! They're really good at fighting the scary demons!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. If you couldn't fly Shippou, we would be leaving you too."

"Well I'm staying!" Shippou announced leaping from Inuyasha's shoulder.

But Inuyasha easily caught him by the tail. "Like hell you are, runt."

Kagome had hurt showing in her eyes as she looked at Inutaisho. "Inutaisho?" She said quietly, staring him in the eye.

Inutaisho looked away, muttering, "It's for your own safety. I apologize."

Kagome glared at the three men, eyes burning with anger. "Humph! Fine, do what you want…" her voice faltered, cracking slightly. She turned around and began to follow some of the children without glancing back at them.

"I told you she wouldn't be happy!" Sango snapped, glaring at her husband and the two _Inu_s. She sighed. She would definitely include Kagome in her plan.

Inuyasha and Inutaisho remained silent, both obviously guilty. Miroku walked over to Sango and took her hand in his. "My dear Sango, I shall miss you until I return!" he announced. Then he muttered, "How many days before you come?"

Sango almost toppled over. "How did you know I'm coming after you with Kagome?"

Miroku gave a poker face. "Sango, I know you. You aren't just going to sit there and let Kagome be mopey." He told his wife, raising an eyebrow. "How many days?"  
Sango glanced over to find Inuyasha and Inutaisho glaring at each other, obviously not listening. "I'll give it three days. Not too long, or we won't be able to keep up with you while still being hidden. Kirara can follow your scents easily."

Miroku nodded, placing a kiss on Sango's cheek, and then walked over to the other two guys with Shippou on his shoulder. "Okay, we're leaving."

Inutaisho and Inuyasha stopped arguing. Inutaisho shot a glance at the village, looking for Kagome, and then followed after his son, the _kitsune_, and the monk.

~O~

That night, Sango took Kagome to a nearby hot spring to tell her of her plan.

The water soothed Kagome of the day's events. She sighed, fingers resting over the mark on her shoulder as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Sango settled into the water beside her friend. "Kagome, don't worry. I have a plan that Miroku managed to figure out somehow."

Kagome glanced up sharply, frowning. "Miroku figured it out? What's the plan?" She asked, noticing how Kirara started pawing at the edge of the water*.

"Not tomorrow or the day after, but the day after that we'll be following them on Kirara." Sango announced tucking some wet hair behind her ear. "I guess it was kind of easy for Miroku to figure out. I'm surprised that the other three didn't."

Kagome nodded. "That is a surprise." She broke into a gentle smile. "Thank you, Sango. You've helped me so much in these past few years."

Sango turned suspicious. "You're not going to die or anything Kagome, are you?"

"No. I'm just saying thanks." Kagome laughed, smiling for the first time since the men had left. "The problem is I'm worried about something."  
Sango tilted her head. "What are you worried about, Kagome? You can tell me any-" She suddenly cut off and put her fingers to her lips. She carefully took a rock and then nodded at Kagome, mouthing, _Talk about something random_.

Kagome nodded. "So do you think you're going to have a boy or a girl?" She said, glancing over her shoulder as a rustling occurred.

"I don't know. Miroku wants a son, but I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl." Sango replied, smiling. Then she turned and with almost lightning speed threw her rock.

There was a squeal, and then a monkey fell out.

Both girls erupted into laughter, relief in their eyes. "What were you saying you were worried about?" Sango asked, wiping her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kagome smiled, but her eyes showed that it _did _matter. She just wasn't prepared to reveal it.

After their bath, the two went with Kirara to the village hut they were staying in. It was Akeno's. Kagome smiled at the old woman as they walked in. "It smells delicious!" She told Akeno.

Akeno just smiled. "Thank you, dear. You are so kind. Would you care for some?"  
Kagome smiled, but to Sango's surprise, shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling so good today. I suppose it's because of being left behind by my friends. Forgive me, Akeno."

"That's quite all right my dear _miko_."

Akeno replied with a kind look. "Would you care for some, _youkai taijiya?_"

"I would love some." Sango replied enthusiastically, taking a bowl and scarfing it down.

Akeno also set a bowl down for Kirara to both of the young woman's surprise. Kirara purred her thanks and then began to lick up the food. "You're demon cat protects us all, as well as do you two. I must thank you." Akeno said, bowing her head.

"Think none of it." Sango replied with a smile.

Kagome nodded her agreement and then headed towards the _futon_* Akeno had set out for her. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep."

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked anxiously. "You're kind of pail."  
Kagome smiled a bit. "Yeah. I'm just not feeling too well. Night."

Kirara padded over and curled around Kagome's head, looking up at her master. She mewed.

"Akeno, would you mind if Kirara changed into her big form in your home? She wishes to keep Kagome warm." Sango asked the old woman gently, still worried about her friend.

"Of course she can change." Akeno smiled, her own worry written all over her features. "I haven't known the girl for very long, but she reminds me of my grandchildren. I do not wish for her to be sick."

Kirara carefully wrapped herself around the sleeping Kagome after transforming. There was just enough room where Kagome's _futon_ rested for her to do so. She purred soothingly, and Sango knew Kirara knew something.

~O~

The next day, Kagome and Sango played with the children. Kagome took a liking to a four year old girl named Yue*. The young girl was just simply adorable. But the biggest part that caught her attention and drew her to the small girl: Yue was a half-demon. It appeared that the village of Akemi was one of the few that actually accepted half-demons for who they are and not what they were.

Yue happened to be part Nekomata demon, so Kirara instantly took a liking to her. Yue had golden hair, blue eyes, retractable cat claws, pointed ears, and fangs. Her human form was the age of a four year old, like a regular mortal.

And Kagome loved the girl to death.

"Um, Miss Kagome?" Yue's small voice asked.

Kagome was surprised. Yue rarely spoke according to the villagers. "What is it, little Yue?"

Yue hesitated. "Are you going to stay here forever?" She finally asked, looking up with innocent blue eyes.

Kagome smiled but shook her head. "No, little Yue. I have to return to my home after my friends return for me and Sango. I'm sorry." Silently she added some more words on.

"Oh. Okay. Will you come visit me, Miss Kagome?" Yue asked, tugging on Kagome's kimono's sleeve.

Kagome folded her legs under her so she was on her knees, looking into Yue's eyes. "Of course. I will come visit. And perhaps bring some people to meet you."

Yue's eyes brightened. "Yay!"

"Now, let's go join Sango and Kirara and the other children and play a game." Kagome stood up. She held out her hand, and Yue took it. Then both went to play with the children.

**A/N: Thoughts? **

***1: I love to say the order of things XD**

***2: I will eventually write a story about what Kirara does when they come across hot springs XD**

***3: Futon= those sleeping mat things**


	19. Two Seprate Journies Begin

**A/N: Too bad that I can't actually introduce them, but I'd like to announce that I now have a co-worker who gives me hilarious ideas for this story! the dark euphie! Also, thanks to all of you reviewers! Disclaimers!**

The day Sango, Kagome, and Kirara decided to leave after their friends soon arrived. Akeno, who knew better than to beg them to stay, wished them luck as Kagome said a goodbye to Yue. Both woman thanked the old lady, and then were off.

Sango rode on Kirara while Kagome walked beside both of them. Kirara kept a close eye on both women, obviously worried. When Sango mentioned it to Kagome, Kagome said it was probably just because Kirara was used to having others around besides her to defend them.

After a couple hours of traveling, Kagome was exhausted. So the trio stopped and prepared some lunch of Ramen that Kagome had left. They each had more than they normally would have, as they didn't have to share with other people.

"I'm actually full for once." Sango sighed. "Inuyasha or Shippou usually eat all the food."

Kagome laughed. "That's true. It is sort of nice." Then she frowned and put her bowl on the ground.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm just not feeling too well again." Kagome said, offering the last of her food to Kirara. "Do you want the rest, Kirara?"

Kirara purred and gently licked Kagome's face. She was in her large form, so her lick covered Kagome's entire face. Kagome leaped away, scrubbing the spit off of her face. "Ew!" She laughed.

Sango joined in, almost toppling over. "Kirara!" She continued to laugh, holding her stomach as she did so.

There was suddenly a rustling and both women stopped, looking up sharply. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows, the queasiness in her forgotten. Sango reached for Hiraikotsu, hoisting it above her head. "I may be expecting another of Miroku's children, but I can still throw Hiraikotsu." She muttered under her breath. Kirara also stood, fur bristling.

As Kagome knocked an arrow, some men came from the bushes. Kagome sighed. "They're just bandits, Sango." She said, replacing her arrow and shouldering her bow.

"'Just bandits', eh?" One of the bandits sneered. "You'll think better of that when we're finished with you."

Sango strapped Hiraikotsu to her back again, sighing. "Kirara, take care of them please."

Kirara purred at Sango and Kagome, then roared and launched herself at the first of the bandits.

Soon, almost all of the bandits were strewn across the ground, blood seeping from claw wounds. Kirara sat in the center of them, licking the blood off. The rest had run off, screaming "Demon!"

Kagome shuddered at the sight of blood, fighting the urge to lose her lunch that she had just eaten…or what she had eaten, as it hadn't been very much. "Let's hurry and move on, Sango. I don't like the sight of that."

Sango nodded. "Let's both ride on Kirara. You don't look so good." She said gently, touching Kagome's arm.

Kagome nodded, biting her lip. She felt guilty for hiding it from Sango, but she herself wasn't yet sure. She scrambled up onto Kirara behind Sango and Kirara started forwards, following the imaginary trail of their friends.

~O~

Miroku sighed, stopping as both _Inu_, _youkai_ and _hanyou_, stopped to sniff the air yet again. Sango should have been after them by now with Kagome and Kirara. He smiled slightly at the thought of Sango and their unborn child. "Any scent?"

"No." Inutaisho replied, and then glanced at Inuyasha as his youngest son when he growled. "What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" He rumbled, tilting his head curiously.

Inuyasha got up from his 'sniffing position' (as Kagome called it sometimes) and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Have your senses gone, old man? Sesshoumaru's here."

Inutaisho tensed and Shippou scrambled onto Miroku's shoulder. Then, as if called, Sesshoumaru himself appeared.

"Father." He greeted in a simple, respectful manner, though his eyes and tone were cold. His gaze went from Inutaisho, to Miroku, and then rested on Inuyasha. "Why are you traveling with my little brother?"

Inuyasha straightened, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Something wrong with that?"

Inutaisho ignored Inuyasha and said, "I am searching for someone of importance and Inuyasha has been told that he can continue carrying the Tetsusaiga if he agrees to some conditions."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder as two creatures appeared behind him. Jaken was leading Ah-Uhn, who had Rin on its back. "Jaken. Take Rin ahead." He commanded, and then returned his attention to his father. "I see. I shall not interrupt with your search then, Father." He said, starting to walk past the group and after his companions.

Miroku suddenly froze. What if Sesshoumaru came across Sango and Kagome? But then he shook his head. The two would be able to avoid the demon, he was sure. Or at least he hoped…

~O~

Kagome woke up the next morning, her stomach churning. She rushed over to some bushes, and emptied her stomach, waking Sango up. Sango hurried to her friend's side, holding her friend's hair out of her face until she had finished. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome croaked. "Can I have some water?"  
"Of course." Sango smiled gently, helping her over to Kirara. As Kagome laid down in the curve of Kirara's body, Sango found a bottle of water and Kirara put her two tails over the girl to keep her warm.

Sango decided that they would stay where they were for the day. She took care of Kagome for a couple hours, giving her water and keeping an eye on the girl's temperature. "Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome just nodded, struggling to sit up to empty her stomach again. "I'm just not feeling too well." She muttered after she had emptied its contents and lay back down against Kirara.

Kirara purred at Kagome, and Sango frowned. "Kirara seems to know something."

Kagome's eyes flashed open with panic. She held no doubt now. "It's probably nothing." She told Sango in reply.

"All right." Sango narrowed her eyes. She had her suspicions, as she herself had been sick like that before. "Kagome, may I ask you something?"

But Kagome had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Sango looked at Kirara, worried. "You know what's wrong, don't you, Kirara?"

Kirara just purred and licked Kagome's face again.

~O~

Miroku was quiet as he followed behind Inutaisho and Inuyasha, thoughtful. "What's wrong, Miroku?" Shippou suddenly asked him. Miroku inwardly sighed as the two in front of him stopped to listen.

"I'm just…worried about Sango and our children." He told Shippou. It was mostly the truth, he decided.

Inutaisho glanced over his shoulder, showing with his eyes that he knew how Miroku felt. Then the demon frowned, twisting his head around to look behind them. "I find it strange that Sesshoumaru didn't confront us."  
Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. I could care less. One less demon I have to slay." He muttered.

Inutaisho whirled on his son. "Inuyasha, do not tell me you and Sesshoumaru have been fighting!"

Miroku sighed as the two began bickering again.

~O~

That evening, Kagome announced that she was feeling much better and that they could continue. "We should go through the night and then the day, as we had a whole day of rest, Sango." Kagome told her friend, standing up.

Sango frowned, slightly confused. Her friend had been sick all day, and now she was fine. "Okay. Let's go Kirara."

Kirara stood and stretched, then froze. She snarled, glaring into the trees around them. Sango quickly helped Kagome onto Kirara, then climbed on behind. Almost immediately, Kirara bounded into the air.

When the two looked down, they were shocked to see a small girl burst into the small clearing they had been resting in. Behind her were an imp, a dragon-horse creature, and finally a fairly familiar demon. Kirara relaxed, to the two women's surprise and set back down.

Rin looked up and smiled broadly. "Kagome-Chan! Sango-Chan!"

Kagome looked down at Rin from Kirara's back. "Hello, Rin!" She said nervously, glancing in Sesshoumaru's direction. The demon was staring at her, his golden gaze a mixture of anger, amusement, and curiosity.

Then Sesshoumaru smirked. "I see. So Inuyasha's woman has somehow become Father's mate. No wonder he did not wish me to know." He said, his gaze lingering on Kagome. "He will be fairly interested in learning that his mate is not only running around without him knowing."

Kagome froze. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you not supposed to be running around without the great Inu no Taisho, girl? Are you supposed to be at some place?"

Kagome shook her head wildly. "No, no, no, not at all!" She said quickly.

"Kagome, calm down." Sango hissed her eyes still on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just turned away. "Keh. Do whatever you wish. It is no problem of mine. Jaken. Rin." He called, walking back into the trees.

Jaken and Rin scrambled after him, Rin leading Ah-Uhn. "Come on, Master Jaken! You'll be left behind again!" Rin called, glancing over her shoulder at the imp. Jaken scrambled after them.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Maybe we should head back." She muttered. "I have to say, I would rather not have Inutaisho go crazy on us…again."

Sango stubbornly shook her head. "You know what? We're going to trail behind them in the air. They won't notice, and if they run into some demon, I'll just throw Hiraikotsu and scare them. They deserve it after leaving you behind, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, Sango."

~O~

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought as he walked ahead of his companions. He was quite amused that his father had chosen his younger brother's woman as a mate. _But something troubles me…the woman's scent has changed. It is quite like that woman's friend beside her…_ his eyes widened and Sesshoumaru stopped. _My father. He's going to kill me! He obviously doesn't know, as he wouldn't have left her side. What am I going to do? I should have known that the woman was left behind! He's going to kill me for not taking her back!*_

Jaken had noticed Sesshoumaru stop and ran over to his side. "My Lord?"

"Jaken. Stay here with Rin. There is something I must see to…" Sesshoumaru said, turning and walking in the direction they had just come from.

"Yes, my Lord!" Rin called, plopping down onto the ground.

As soon as he was in the trees, Sesshoumaru sped up. When he reached the small clearing, he found that the women and the demon were gone. He cursed himself, and then started after his father. _As the woman is not here, I must alert my father. If I do not…I am a powerful demon, but I am not immortal._

~O~

Inutaisho frowned in confusion as his eldest son's scent came from upwind, which was behind them. "Why have you returned, Sesshoumaru?" He snapped, standing up straight.

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of the group, eyes slightly narrowed. "It seems that you, Father, have a problem that you were not aware of."

Inutaisho's gaze darkened. "And what would that problem be, Sesshoumaru? It cannot possibly be worse than this…Naraku we are searching for."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk as he replied, knowing that Inuyasha would overreact as well. "It seems that the _miko_ who has become your mate is not only running around in this forest with her friend and that _cat_ demon." He spat the word cat. "But that she seems to be expecting a pup."

**A/N: Bahahaha! What did ya think? Took me –checks time –four hours to write this as my co-worker was helping me for the most part (and they gave me the idea of Sesshy's silent freak out session XD), but Kagome's 'suspicious secret' has been revealed. Thoughts?**

***Sesshy went a bit out of character there, I know. But it was still fun to wright!**


	20. Finding Out

**A/N: I loved all the reviews, but there's one shout out that I wish to give: valerina73, thanks for the tips on what I could **_**possibly**_** do, instead of what I apparently (and positively) 'should' have done! A lot of people say stuff like 'you should have done this' instead what you could possibly do in the future, or criticism. Your review really touched my heart and I will most likely use most of the ideas you gave me! Thanks for the criticism!**

Inutaisho froze, his eyes a mixture of pride and anger. "What? Do you mean to say that she is running around after us while expecting my pup?" Inutaisho snapped, almost seeming to tower over Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, though he was slightly nervous on the inside, kept a cool exterior. "That is what I said, Father. Now, I must leave." Sesshoumaru turned and vanished into the trees.

Miroku smiled slightly while Inuyasha toppled over in surprise. "Damn it! That means I'm going to have another damn sibling!" He snapped, his eyes betraying his slight excitement.

"That is not important at the moment." Inutaisho snarled, scanning the trees. "It appears Kagome and your wife, Miroku, are running around."

Miroku shrugged. "I knew they were coming. Sango wouldn't just stay behind with Kagome without reason. And I'm positive Kirara is with them, so they have some help with defending themselves." He sighed. He knew they would've found out eventually, so why not tell them now?

Inutaisho snarled. "What? You didn't tell us?"

"You would have just figured out a way to tie them down and leave them." Miroku sighed. "Now, shall we find them and allow them to travel with us?"

"No." Inuyasha's words surprised Miroku and Inutaisho. "We should make them go back so they don't get in the way. Besides, Sango's going to have her kid soon so… they should head back to Kaede's."

Inutaisho sighed. "Well then, we need to at least find them so we can return them to the village. I doubt they can defend themselves against a demon."

"You'd be surprised." Miroku replied. "Sango's pretty good with the Hiraikotsu, no matter what state she's in."

~O~

Kirara set down as soon as Kagome said she wasn't feeling too well again. Sango smiled, having already guessed what was wrong. "Stop apologizing." Sango told Kagome as she once again apologized. "It's not your fault." _Well, it sort of is but I'm not gonna say that…_

Kagome sighed, rinsing out her mouth with some water. "Yuck." She shuddered. "I wish I had my toothbrush with me or something. My mouth is disgusting."

Sango chuckled, and then smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure you'll feel okay again in the next few days."

Kagome nodded and went to sleep.

~O~

"They aren't even trying to cover their scent." Inuyasha said, amused as they came across a stopping point for the women. "I bet some demons are after them right now…" he broke off when Inutaisho shot him a look.

"The scent is fresh… they are not far."

Inutaisho replied, and then looked up with a smirk. "In fact, they are above us. They must believe we cannot notice them."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou shot a look up. "Keh. Can we just drag them down and ask what the hell they think they're doing?" Inuyasha snorted.

"We'll allow them to continue. When they stop for the day, we will confront them." Inutaisho replied.

~O~

Kagome winced when she saw Inutaisho on the ground below them. "Sango, shouldn't we be hiding in the trees? They can't see us there."

"They can't smell us up here." Sango replied. "They'll probably think we're a bird."

"No, not Inutaisho." Kagome said nervously.

"Its fine, Kagome, it'll be fine. We've been following them for the past few hours and they haven't noticed…or at least, I hope not…"

That evening, the two set down with Kirara quite a ways away from the group they had been following. Kagome was cooking some dinner for them, when she noticed someone was behind her. She turned to look and toppled over in surprise. "Inutaisho!" She gasped, sitting up and glancing at Sango.

Sango was staring in surprise. "Ah. I see they, err, caught us." She muttered. "Where's Miroku?"

"Right here." Miroku answered for himself, appearing. "Couldn't you wait for us, Inutaisho?"

Inutaisho didn't answer, just stood over Kagome with a strangely soft glare. Finally he sighed and held out hand to Kagome. When she took it cautiously, he pulled her to her feet. "We told you to stay at the village."

Kagome's gaze lit up with fury to their surprise. "You didn't tell me, you _left_ me! What's wrong with you? I'm not helpless you know!"

Inutaisho took a step back in surprise. "And I have a good reason to have left you." Inutaisho said, narrowing his eyes. "Sesshoumaru has informed me of something quite important."

"And that would be?" Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms.

Sango sighed, pinching Miroku's hand as it groped her. "So Sesshoumaru apparently informed you guys of us running about."

"Keh. You should be thanking us for coming after you." Inuyasha growled, hand resting on Tetsusaiga as he watched with a smirk.

"According to my eldest son, you are having my pup." Inutaisho said, his gaze softening further although he kept his words at a growl.

Kagome almost toppled over in surprise again and Sango gasped. "Kagome, you are?" Sango asked, looking at her friend. Her eyes were happy, showing that she was happy for Kagome.

Kagome looked shocked, remaining silent. She glanced at Sango when she spoke, but other than that, she didn't move.

"Kagome?" Inutaisho frowned when she didn't say anything. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kagome muttered, straightening up. _What am I gonna tell Momma? And Souta!_ "Thinking, that's all."

Inutaisho tilted his head, curious. "About what?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome sighed, suddenly exhausted. She was happy, yes. But she certainly hadn't expected this to happen! Then she smiled. "So are we going after Naraku still?"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "No, I would think it would be better if we all returned to that village near your well." He replied.

Kagome shrugged. "Okay. But we're not going anywhere tonight. I'm tired." With that, she walked over to the curled up Kirara and laid down in the curve of the large cat's body to sleep. Kirara put her two tails over Kagome once again.

Inutaisho stared after her in surprise while Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Hah! She's still mad at you!"

Sango smiled and walked over to settle down next to her friend and Kirara. "I can't blame her."

Miroku's eyes lit up and he edged over to Sango's side. "May I join you ladies?" He asked, sitting next to Sango.

~O~

Eventually, there was a fire going and Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat around it. Inutaisho sat by himself a ways off, and Kagome slept with Kirara and Shippou to the side.

Kagome slept soundly, her breathing soft. Inutaisho watched her, sighing as his anger faded. He admitted to being proud that she was not only his, but was expecting his pup. Inutaisho was able to smell the difference in her scent as well now, though he doubted Inuyasha could. _**But she should not have come after us…**__Quiet. She was brave to come after us…__**Brave? Keh. She could have gotten herself killed.**__ What has gotten into you?__** I'm as I've always been. Nothing. **__Are you, too, looking forward to a new pup?__** Keh. Perhaps.**_

**A/N: Thoughts? I had a bit of writer's block when writing this…anyhow, the next chapter will take place a few months later I think.**


	21. Miasma

**A/N: I wanted to say that this story is my most popular…still! 106 reviews, 1910 visitors, and 8,783 hits! That's awesome! Thanks for the support so far! Also thanks to the dark euphie, my co-worker! :D Disclaimers…-sighs- I wish I owned at **_**least**_** Inutaisho, but no, I don't.**

**NOTE: This chapter takes place seven to eight months later!**

Inutaisho had dragged the group back to Kaede's village, declaring that they might as well relax while they waited for Naraku to come out. Of course, everyone knew he was trying to get Kagome to forgive him for abandoning her at that village…by lavishing her with presents and such. Not that they worked.

Kagome sat with Sango, both women resting. Sango had had her son just a few weeks ago –in Kagome's modern time –and he was positively _adorable_. Kagome could hardly wait to have her own kid, so to speak. The only problem was Inutaisho growled when Miroku, Inuyasha, or even _Shippou_ glanced her way. When one of them tried to talk to her, she had to hit him in the back of the head so they could be heard over his growling.

Kagome patted her stomach, which was quite large and round now, and smiled as she finished a delicious desert of brownies that she had brought back from her home the last time she had visited. She laughed when she remembered her Momma's reaction…

_~Flashback~_

_ "Momma! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked in. Souta's muffled response came from the kitchen, where she found both. Souta had a spoon in his mouth, trying to add something to something in a bowl. Her mother had been looking in a cookbook. "Oh, hello, dear!" Her mom said, glancing up with a smile. "Just in time for supper!"_

_ Kagome smiled. "I'll stay for the night, but then I have to go back. I'll come visit again soon after…but I have to tell ya guys something during dinner!"_

_ Souta mumbled something around his spoon and Kagome removed it from his mouth. "What?"_

_ "I _said_, I can't wait." Souta said, taking back the spoon and stirring. _

_ When they were all settled for dinner, her mom asked, "So what is it dear?"_

_ Kagome smiled shyly and said, "I'm having a kid."_

_ The room turned into an uproar as her mother shrieked happily. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER?" she exclaimed, smiling hugely._

_ Souta had fallen out of his chair in surprise at his mother's shriek. "Gosh, Mom, chill."_

_ Kagome had just laughed and protested when her mom wanted to celebrate._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Why are you laughing again?" Sango demanded, stroking her son's head with a smile. "Imagining reactions again?"  
"Yeah." Kagome replied with a wink. "You have to admit. My mom's reaction was hilarious."

Sango laughed in agreement. "Okay, okay, it was pretty funny. So what're you doing today?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Just sitting around I guess…again. He won't let me do anything." Her voice turned into a slight complaining voice.

"Don't worry." Sango winked. "Miroku was like that with the twins. Speaking of which, I'm excited to see what your kid will look like. Think he'll be like a miniature Inuyasha?"

"Gah!" Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth. "I freaking hope not! I deal with that guy all day every day! Did I tell you? Inutaisho told him to call me _MOM!_ I freaked out and told Inuyasha to ignore him after hopefully knocking out this morning. Anyway, if I end up with a miniature Inuyasha, I'm gonna freak."

"Is he gonna have a little name with 'Inu' too?" Sango teased.

Kagome laughed, patting her stomach again. "Nope! I dunno what the kid's name is yet!"

Inutaisho appeared in the hut suddenly, his mokomoko fluttering behind him slightly. He looked about ready to kill someone, and Kagome sighed, standing up. "What's wrong now?" She demanded, glaring at him. "This had better be good, as Sango and I were talking!"

Sango chuckled. "Yes, you better have a good reason. We were discussing how to sneak her to the well for the night."

"There's a wolf demon here to see Kagome." Inutaisho snarled, glancing at the door of the hut. His eyes flickered red, showing how possessive he was of Kagome.

_**Kill him. He'll be a danger to Kagome and the pup…**_ His beast purred.

_No. He just wishes to see my mate._ His rational side replied harshly. _We will be at her side to protect her. _

Kagome sighed, glancing at Sango. "I wonder what Kouga wants." She muttered, sighing and following the Inu no Taisho out of the hut. Inutaisho loosely looped his arm around her shoulders –which Kagome ducked away from and faced Kouga. "Hello, Kouga." She said pleasantly.

Inutaisho appeared beside her, growling low in his throat. Kagome sighed and gently elbowed his stomach. "Calm down. He's my friend." She hissed. When Inutaisho ceased his growling, Kagome returned her attention to Kouga.

"Hey, Kagome." Kouga smirked, obviously looking around for Inuyasha. "Where's the mutt?"  
"Inuyasha's out slaying a demon with Shippou and Miroku." Kagome replied, tucking some hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"I came to take you back to the Wolf Den." Kouga announced, smirking.

Sango emerged from the hut, groaning. "He's just announced his death." She muttered to Kagome. And Sango was right.

In moments, the ever possessive Inutaisho was snarling, growing in size as he changed forms.

Kouga looked up at him in surprise. "Who's the dog, Kagome?" He asked, glancing back at her.

"He's, err, my…husband, you could say." Kagome muttered, knowing the wolf demon's ears would catch her words.

Kouga nearly toppled over in surprise. "What the –you mean to say, you're married already?"

Inutaisho looked at Kouga smugly, towering over Kagome protectively. Obviously to show off, he gently nuzzled Kagome.

Kagome patted Inutaisho's nose, then shoved it away. "Yeah. This is Inu no Taisho."

"Hah! Don't tell me he's related to the mutt!" Kouga snorted. "Wait, I bet he is. He looks just like him."

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, please go away. I'm tired and I need to sleep." She turned away, Sango strapping her son to her back like she did a lot of the time and helping her to the door.

Kouga frowned. "So are you expecting his kid or something?" He muttered, turning to head away.

"Yep." Kagome answered cheerfully as she disappeared into the hut.

Kouga froze, and then was gone. _Damn mutts. _He growled silently. _Always taking something from others…_

~O~

Kagome was resting on a cushion, talking to Sango again, when suddenly Shippou burst in, gasping. "What's up Shippou?" Sango asked, standing up.

"There's a miasma coming!" Shippou wailed, jumping onto Sango's shoulder.

Kagome gasped, eyes darkening. "So Naraku's finally making his move… where's the guys?"

"Inuyasha's helping Miroku get everybody to go. He has the twins." Shippou gasped to Sango.

"What about Inutaisho?" Kagome asked, worry threatening to turn into panic.

"He went to look at it." Miroku answered as he came in, eyes dark with hatred. "He'll be back for you Kagome." Miroku added. "He said not to go anywhere, but if I were you, I would leave. That miasma's coming fast."

Kagome frowned. "I'm coming." She said, grabbing her backpack and tossing it at Miroku. "Let's go."

"Kirara will carry you." Sango told Kagome. As soon as they were out of the hut, Kagome could see the miasma. The dark purple cloud was definitely heading their way. Kagome could also see streams of people heading in the opposite direction. Sango helped Kagome onto Kirara.

"I hope Inutaisho's okay." Kagome murmured to Kirara. Sure, she was still mad about being abandoned. But that didn't mean she couldn't worry.

Kirara purred, and then lashed her two tails in surprise when the dog demon himself appeared, frowning. "It is definitely this Naraku you speak of a lot." He told Inuyasha and Miroku.

"We're getting these people out of here. Can you hold Naraku off until we get them out of here?" Miroku asked, glancing at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho nodded. "Yes. Take the mortals, Kagome, and Sango somewhere safe. I'll go see what I can do." Inutaisho replied. He glanced at Kagome, expression soft, and then darted away.

"Kirara?" Kagome murmured to the demon cat. "Can you…take me to the well? I have a feeling I need to go home…"

~O~

Inutaisho, in his dog form, couldn't help but feel a slight bit of déjà vu. His mate was having his pup soon, he was trying to recuse her from something, and the demon was powerful. _**Keh. How ironic. It's just like with Izayoi, except for a few details**_**. **His beast said, slightly sadly. _**Not that you ever really **_marked_** her, but you get my point.**_ _Silence! I do not wish to remember Izayoi.__** Why? Does it bring back memories? **__SILENCE!_

Inutaisho snarled at himself, stopping when he came across a small person. He lowered his head to growl at it, red eyes gleaming angrily.

"Kukuku." Naraku chuckled as Miroku and Inuyasha appeared. "I see you found me. My miasma has already managed to go through that village, however."

"We got the people to a safe place." Inuyasha answered with a smirk. "You hurt no one."

Out of the sky, suddenly, Sango came with Kirara and Shippou. "Sango, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. "Didn't we tell you to watch the humans?"  
"No use in staying." Sango replied as Kirara landed. She jumped off, Hiraikotsu in hand. "Kagome's gone. Kirara went somewhere and came back without her."

Inutaisho froze, shifting back into his human form. "_What did you say?_" He hissed furiously to Sango.

An idea popped into Sango's head. If they could make the demon mad enough, perhaps he could destroy this Naraku puppet that was spreading the miasma! She sighed. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

Miroku shot a warning glare at his wife, but Sango ignored it, saying, "Miroku, get Inuyasha on Shippou and you get on Kirara and be ready."

Confused by his wife, Miroku hesitated, but then did as he was told.

In moments, Inutaisho, still in his human form, was in another rampage.

~O~

Kagome had just come into her house to alert her mom she was there before going upstairs to her room, when she doubled over in pain.

Her mother appeared, wiping her hand on a dish towel, her face worried. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome whimpered slightly. "It…hurts."

Kagome's mother understood immediately. "Come inside, quickly, Kagome. You need to lie down."

Kagome nodded and followed her mother inside.

~O~

Sango's plan worked brilliantly. Before long, the miasma had faded off and the mortals returned to their homes.

The problem was, only Kagome was able to calm down a raging Inutaisho. His rampage had been going on for a couple days.

**She's gone again…**I am aware of this…**Find her! **I can't! I'm trying! **Try near the well!**

Sango followed Inutaisho as he raged. Inuyasha, her, and Miroku had been taken turns, following the demon to make sure he didn't destroy any villages. To their surprise, he had been pretty calm for one of his rampages. But then again, he was in human form. His destruction so far was to take down half of the Forest of No Return.

When the demon stopped and turned in the direction of the village, she urged Kirara to hurry behind him.

To her surprise Inutaisho stopped next to the well, his eyes glaring at it. He snarled, and then to her surprise leaped in.

~O~

When Kagome woke up from a deep sleep to a furious roaring sound, she instantly knew what was going. There was a huge smashing sound and she was practically flying out the door. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked at the now transformed Inutaisho. His dog form's red eyes rolled towards her, pinning her with his gaze. "CALM DOWN AND CHANGE FORMS BEFORE PEOPLE COME!"

Souta appeared at the door, still in pajamas and rubbing his eyes clear of sleep. "Sis, what's going on out he-" His eyes widened when he saw the absolute huge dog in their shrine. "Sis? When did you get a dog?"

"I never did." Kagome said through gritted teeth, huffing up at Inutaisho. "This is…my…husband." I muttered, still gritting my teeth as I tried to calm him down. He roared again, causing Souta to slap his hands over his ears. Kagome slapped his nose as hard as she dared.

Shock evident on the dog's face, it worked.

Inutaisho was in human form in an instant, crushing Kagome against him in a hug. Kagome's face turned bright red and she pulled away. "What are you doing here?" She scolded. "I was coming back later today."

And then her mother was at the door, yawning. "Kagome, Kiku's cry- Oh. Hello there. May I ask who you are?"  
At the mention of this 'Kiku', Kagome's gaze lit up. "This is Inutaisho…my husband you could say." No way was she saying 'mate' in front of her mom.

"Oh!" Her mother's gaze lit up. "He _must_ come in!"

Kagome sighed, pulling Inutaisho into the house after her. As Inutaisho passed, Souta poked his very fluffy pelt. "Is this real?"

In response, one of the two ends of it swung up and hit Souta in the face.

~O~

Inutaisho frowned, smelling two new scents.

Kagome smiled and lifted a small child into her arms. Then she somehow managed to get the other one in her arms as well. "Inutaisho, meet Kiku and Ayumu. Your pups."

**A/N: ;-; I have tears. I finally get to introduce the twins! -eye twitch- wrote this whole chapter while my Bernese Mt. Dog/Saint Bernard mix tried to eat my lap top. Thoughts?**


	22. Ayumu and Kiku

**A/N: Still so happy XD the twins have appeared! Anyhow, disclaimers and thanks to my co-worker, the dark euphie, who has practically created them!**

Even Sesshoumaru would have had to admit: the children were adorable.

Kiku was a girl, not surprisingly _hanyou_. She had silver hair with black streaks through it, and surprisingly, she had dog ears like Inuyasha's. They were silver at the base, but darkened to a black at the tip. Her hair naturally settled into a certain position, moving from a breeze, but always brought back to that position. Her eyes were blue, but already you could see the streaks of orange-yellow that were appearing. It was easy to sense _miko_ powers within her.

Ayumu was, strangely enough, a full _youkai_. His hair was silver almost white, and he, too, had silver dog ears on top of his head. He had one fine blue stripe on each cheek. Blue eyes sparkled up and you could tell he was going to be a mischievous little pup.

Both were wrapped in simple blankets. When Kiku started crying, Kagome frowned and set Ayumu down so she could cradle Kiku.

Inutaisho was shocked. "Are these…our pups?"

Kagome laughed, laying Kiku back down and then turning around to push Inutaisho out of the room. "Of course they are. Now, go back to the other time. I'll bring them there soon."

Inutaisho frowned, trying to turn around to face her. "Why must I leave?"

"Because you're like an over grown puppy that doesn't know when to stay calm." Kagome replied, pushing him towards the well.

Inutaisho smirked, twisting her around so that he was hugging her to him. "Very funny."

Kagome rolled her eyes, tugging against his embrace. "Come on, I gotta take care of them."

Inutaisho ignored her, still hugging her tightly. Finally, he murmured, "Bring them by tomorrow morning or I'm dragging you back."

Kagome smiled, reached up, and gently gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she twisted out of his grip, heading for the house. "You go tell the others if you want."

~O~

A fairly stressed Kagome groaned as Ayumu began to cry right after she had gotten Kiku to stop. Then Kiku joined in. Kagome wanted to strangle Inutaisho, who had just left, for no exact reason.

"Here, dear." Her mother appeared, taking Ayumu from her daughter's arms. She began to rub the dog ears on her grandson's head and Ayumu started to quiet down. "Try that on Kiku."

Kagome smiled at her mom as she picked up Kiku, her silver and black hair rippling down her back already. "Thanks, Momma." She said, doing the same to Kiku. It calmed the infant down.

"Of course, dear." Her mother replied, handing over Ayumu. "I worried about you when you didn't come back for a while, you know. It's nice to see you back and with some grandchildren."

Kagome smiled at her mother, wrapping Kiku in a blanket. "I think I might take them to the other side of the well. You know, to introduce them to my friends."

Her mother leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. "All right, but be careful. From what I've heard, you don't want to lose your children."

Kagome smiled, tying Kiku to her back with an obi that went with her kimono. "I know, Momma." She picked up Ayumu. "I'm off then! When they're older, I think we're going to enroll them in school for a while. That way they're smarter than they could be."

"It's up to you, Kagome." Her mother replied, waving her daughter off. "Now go before that strange husband of yours ruins the shrine by coming here."

Kagome laughed, going out the door. "See ya later Momma!"

~O~

Kagome had trouble as soon as she landed on the other side of the well: climbing out. She gently shifted Ayumu in her arms and called, "Hey! Is someone around to help me out?"

To her surprise, a familiar little cat's face appeared. Kirara mewled, and then turned and vanished.

A moment later, Kagome was pulled out of the well by Inutaisho. Kagome smiled gently up at him, and then turned away.

Inutaisho almost toppled over. Was she _still_ mad with him? _**I'm not surprised, you did leave her.**_

_You're the one who told me to!_

Kagome started towards Kaede's village, a small smile on her face as she balanced Ayumu in her arms and kept Kiku from falling.

~O~

The moment Sango saw them; she squealed and took Ayumu from Kagome's arms. "Kagome! They're adorable!"

Kagome removed Kiku from her back to cradle the girl. "That's Ayumu, and this is Kiku."

"They're so cute!" Sango cuddled Ayumu…until he started to cry.

"Rub his ears." Kagome instructed, smiling slightly.

As Sango did so, Inuyasha appeared hesitantly, peaking through the door of Sango and Miroku's hut. His golden eyes were curious, ears twitching. Kagome laughed and invited him in. "Oh, come in and meet them."

"Keh. Who wants to meet snotty little kids?" Was Inuyasha's reply, but he came in anyway, eying them. "What're they called?"

"Ayumu and Kiku." Kagome replied, noticing as Miroku appeared with Sango and his three children. "Hey, Miroku!"  
"Ah, so the missing Lady Kagome has returned with two children." Miroku's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Kagome rolled her eyes, gently fingering Kiku's black tipped ears. Kiku sniffed, opening her eyes and revealing bright blue. Kagome smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

She raised her head with a darkened expression, "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. We need to destroy Naraku."

~O~

Inutaisho, sensing something, later went off with Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippou…leaving Sango and Kagome to deal with five kids.

Sango easily changed three out of five cloth diapers, while Kagome did her own children's. Then they set to work, cooking for everyone.

After dinner was done, Kagome sat down, wiping her forehead free of perspiration. "I didn't know it was that hard."  
Sango smiled, rocking her sleeping son, Isamu. "It's not that hard after you get used to caring for them, Kagome. You're just…not used to it yet. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru hasn't come yet. I'm sure he's anxious to meet them."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Sesshoumaru? Anxious or eager? What's gotten into you today?"

Sango joined in with a teasing tone. "Oh, I don't know. You know, we've never seen him smile, let alone laugh. I bet one of these two is going to be the ones to make that happen."

Kagome snorted. "I doubt it. He hates the thought of mortals, although I have to say: they're not mortals. Did I tell you? Kiku's _hanyou_, while, strangely, Ayumu's _youkai_."

Sango tilted her head, thinking. "Strange. I bet it's your _miko_ powers, Kagome."

"Maybe." Kagome shrugged, standing up to pick up a sniffling Ayumu. She fingered his ears until he was sleeping again, and then set him down. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

Sango smiled. "Stay as long as you like, Kagome. We'll just have to keep an eye on Miroku…not that Inutaisho will let him near as soon as he learns of Miroku's intentions."

Kagome smiled, peeking out the door. "When are the guys coming back?"

"They should be back soon. Miroku said they would return before the sun goes down." Sango answered. "I'm going to have to question Inuyasha if he was flirting again. If he was, he's sleeping outside."

Kagome chuckled at Sango's dark tone. "He's not all that bad."

"You'd be surprised, Kagome. So are you still mad at Inutaisho?" Sango asked.

"Of course. I'm not letting him near the twins for three months." Kagome smirked, knowing her punishment would be a good one. It was a bit strange, but she was a strange girl.

"You know, that gives me an idea. If Miroku flirted, I'll make him stay outside for three months. Him and Inutaisho can celebrate or something out there together." Sango nodded thoughtfully.

"Works for me." Kagome flashed a smile, sitting down with Kiku and Ayumu in her lap. When Ayumu started to gurgle and laugh, Kagome smiled and began to play with him. She winced when his already sharp claws caught her finger, but continued.

Finally the guys returned. Before Sango could ask, Inuyasha said, "Hey Sango! I watched him like you asked, and he flirted with at least thirteen women!"

Sango was practically on fire with her fury. She stalked to the door of the hut, glaring at her husband. "You and Inutaisho are sleeping outside for the next three months!" She announced, smirking slightly. "Now go find some food, 'because I'm not in the mood to feed you!"

Kagome started to giggle, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve as Miroku pouted. "My dearest Sango, I apologize. You are my wife, I would never –"

Sango turned and stormed into the hut.

"Hey, what about me?" Inuyasha called. "You owe me for watching the damn lecher."

Sango's glare silenced the three. "Only Shippou gets food."

Shippou stuck his tongue out and followed after Sango. "What're you making, Sango?"

"Some delicious soup." Kagome answered for her with a smile.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were back!" Shippou launched himself at Kagome, hugging her tightly.

Kagome set Ayumu down gently and hugged him back. "I came back right before you all left." She replied, patting his head and setting him down. "Now, I'll be back. I might as well explain why Inutaisho doesn't get to come in." She laughed.

Kagome slipped out of the hut, looking around for the demon. She sighed, turning to go back in, only to crash into Inutaisho. He was watching her curiously. "Are you searching for something?"

"Yes." Kagome replied, fighting the urge to laugh. She allowed a small smile. "I was looking for you to tell you you're sleeping outside for the next three months."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Outside for three months? I, a demon, am being told that is to happen?" He snorted, rolling golden eyes.

Kagome fought the urge to laugh again. "Yes. You are being told this, dog demon." She said, wagging a finger at him. "Now, I must return to Sango to prepare her, me, and Shippou's dinner."

But an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her. "And would you care to explain why I am not coming inside?" Inutaisho asked, smirking. "Do not tell me you are still angry."

"I can be angry if I want to be." Kagome snapped, struggling to twist away. "Now let go of me before I call Sango for an emergency demon slaying."

Inutaisho pretended to be hurt. "You would have me slain? And I thought of you differently!"  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Of course you did."

Inutaisho suddenly smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Kagome kissed back for a moment, and then gently pushed away, blushing. "That does not fix anything!" She scolded, though her eyes sparkled.

Inutaisho sighed. "So I am still sleeping outside?"

"Yes…for one month now." Kagome said, slipping away and into her friends hut.

**A/N: Next chapter we shall see Sesshy again! Thoughts? Oh, and please. I welcome criticism on what I could POSSIBLY do in the future. It gives me ideas. Please do not tell me what I should do though. Thanks! :D**


	23. Sesshoumaru Meets the Pups

**A/N: Okay, so sorry about my very late update compared to usual. Our air conditioner chose the worst time to break (average temp for the past few days has been 90 degrees) and the laptop I use heats up the air, so Mom said no computers during the day . Well, it's ten o' clock and it's cooled off, so I'm updating! It hasn't really helped that we're watching two pugs that like to snore in my ear all day XD Disclaimers and thanks to my amazing reviewers and co-worker, the dark euphie, who helped come up with his chapter. **

Over the next few days, Kagome cared for her twin children. She, Sango, and Shippou worshipped them visibly. Inuyasha and Inutaisho worshipped them silently, while Miroku didn't understand how to worship them. They grew quickly. Two weeks after bringing them back, they were almost twice their size.

Kagome took them to the well after a while for some peace. She knew Inutaisho himself or someone else was protecting her and the twins. She fed the twins, played with them, and even napped at one point with them. It was peaceful beside the well. Nobody bothered them, it was silent; or at least, until she had to take them back to the hut she shared with her friends.

As soon as she walked in with Ayumu and Kiku in her arms, everyone was all over her and the twins. It was an uproar! Everyone asked her where she had been, why she had gone, stuff like that. She simply replied, "We needed a break. Geez! Relax!"

Inutaisho wrapped his arms around her and the twins, smirking slightly. "We were just worried." He teased, leaning down and kissing his mate's cheek.

Kagome glowered at him. "Why are you –why are you _men_ in here? You were banished to be outside for a month! It's not even half way done yet! Sango, explain!"

Sango laughed. "They looked so pathetic and pitiful! Inutaisho even turned into a dog and gave the puppy face." She said through laughter. "I had to!"

` Kagome turned on Inutaisho again. "Inu no Taisho! Out!" She yelled, though she was laughing as well.

Once they had gotten all the men out again, Kagome put her children to bed. She was out of breath from laughing, pushing the guys out, calming Ayumu, then calming Kiku, and then laughing again. "This is the hardest job in the world!" I complained teasingly. "But ya gotta love the kids."

Sango laughed again. "If you don't want 'em, I'll take 'em."

Kagome giggled as she kissed Ayumu and Kiku. "Don't even think about it! I need to be able to rub someone's ears!"

They chatted for a while as they got ready to sleep. Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard a loud whining from outside. "Inutaisho, you are not coming in!" She called, glaring at the door to the hut. Sango started to laugh again as he whined again. "I'll be right back." Kagome sighed, starting outside.

She almost toppled over when she was finally outside by a giant nose. "Inutaisho!" She scolded. "Don't do that!"

Inutaisho grinned as he changed into his human form. "But it's so fun to see your face when I push you over." He said, appearing at her side.

Kagome couldn't hide her smile. "I almost forgot. We need to drag Sesshoumaru over here somehow to meet Ayumu and Kiku."

Inutaisho stiffened, not looking as happy anymore. "I don't know if that is a good idea. My eldest son would probably become intent on killing them like he is on killing Inuyasha."

"It'll be fine. He needs to meet them." Kagome insisted. "Come on, please?"

"If you insist." The dog demon sighed, hugging her to him. "I shall call on him tomorrow."

~O~

The next morning found Sesshoumaru walking in the direction of his father with Rin on Ah-Uhn and Jaken following him. Inutaisho had called on him, and Sesshoumaru knew better than to ignore Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru growled to himself, irritated. Why had the great dog demon decided to call on him now? Sesshoumaru had been trying to follow a new lead on Naraku, as he had learned that the demon –or _hanyou _–had returned. Naraku would not get away with trying to kill him on multiple cases.

A demon leaped into their path, and Sesshoumaru just drew Bakusaiga, using its power to shred the demon into pieces.

~O~

Kagome sat in the grass, playfully playing with Kiku who squealed, her dog ears twitching furiously. Ayumu was settled beside Kagome, watching with wide blue eyes. Kagome tickled Kiku, who squealed again. Kagome chuckled, and kissed her daughter's head. This caused Ayumu to become angry. He started fussing, and Kagome smiled and kissed his head as well.

Inutaisho watched, protectively looking around the trees. Finally, a flash of white caught his attention. He stood, motioning Kagome to stop. When Kagome glanced up and smiled, stopping, Inutaisho looked in the direction of Sesshoumaru.

The dog demon appeared in the clearing, looking bored. Behind him were Rin, Ah-Uhn, and Jaken. It was surprising how much his company had grown. "Why have you called me?"

"Kagome wished for you to meet the pups." Inutaisho announced coolly, sounding formal with his son.

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at Kagome. "I see."

Rin climbed off of Ah-Uhn, curious. "Kagome-Chan, can I see them?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Rin-Chan."  
Rin scrambled over to Kagome, Inutaisho watching carefully. She kneeled down beside Kagome, examining Ayumu. She smiled. "Can I touch his ears?" At Kagome's nod, she gingerly fingered Ayumu's ears. Ayumu squealed. Rin laughed, face lighting up.

The pups now held Sesshoumaru's attention. If Rin liked them, he knew he couldn't just ignore them. Secretly, it made him feel slightly annoyed that the pups easily became the center of her attention. He walked over, making sure that his father was aware of his actions so he wouldn't get attacked, to inspect them.

Rin had picked up Ayumu and held him in her lap. Ayumu kept hiccupping now, making Rin laugh.

Sesshoumaru quickly looked over both pups. He instantly favored Ayumu, as he looked more like Sesshoumaru himself, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha. He actually looked related. The other pup looked more like her mother. Too much for his liking. He nodded at Kagome and Inutaisho, then turned and began to walk away.

"I must leave." Rin said, handing Ayumu over. "Can I come see them again, Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome nodded, taking the child from Rin. "Of course, Rin-Chan. Come see them whenever you want. We're not going anywhere." She told the child, her eyes sparkling. She was relieved that it had gone as well as she had hoped.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru snapped, disappearing into the trees.

Rin waved, and then scrambled after Sesshoumaru. "Coming Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
After they had left, Kagome stood. She held Ayumu in one arm and Kiku in the other. "I told you it would be fine."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go back."

**A/N: Short chapter. Just wanted Sesshy to meet them :D Anyhow, thoughts?**


	24. A Crazy Argument Session

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a fun random chapter! Thanks to reviewers and my co-worker (who came up with this). Disclaimers.**

A few days after introducing Sesshoumaru to Kiku and Ayumu, Kagome went with Sango to shop for food. When they returned, giggling and balancing the food in their hands, Inutaisho appeared to help, unlike Miroku, who seemed to be in a 'womanizing mood' for the day. Apparently, Sango found him flirting with a village woman. And she was not happy. Sango hit him over the head a couple times, so by the time they got back, he had a bunch of lumps on his head from Sango's fist. He also had a slap mark on his cheek, indicating that Sango had slapped him after he had groped her. They were married, but nothing had changed in that department.

Kagome laughed as Sango dumped her stuff into Inutaisho's arms, then turned and stormed after her husband. "Well, they're all sweet with each other." She joked, walking towards the hut. Her raven black hair drifted behind her, floating as she walked.

"That woman is scarier than you sometimes." Inutaisho muttered, golden eyes flickering over his shoulder.

Kagome stopped and twisted around to look at him. "Oh come on, I'm not scary. Or at least, not _that_ bad. I have to say, the person who scares me the most is Kiku. She has quite a temper already." She told him, smiling.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes, starting forward again. He led the way back to the hut and helped properly store all the food. When Sango dragged her flirtatious husband in, Inutaisho sighed and walked over to him. Kneeling in front of him, he muttered, "I suggest you do not do this again."

Miroku grinned. "What's the fun of life without bothering people?"

Muttering about 'crazy' and 'stupid' mortals, Inutaisho went outside.

A moment later, there was a commotion outside the door.

Kagome glanced curiously at Sango, who tending to her son. Sango shrugged. Then Kagome walked over to the door and peeked out. She groaned, slapping her hand to her face. "What's he doing here?" She muttered, walking out the door to calm a fairly angry looking Inutaisho. She walked over to him and gently touched his arm. "Inutaisho, calm down. " He relaxed immediately and she added, "What brings you here, Kouga?"

"Hey, Kagome." Kouga flashed a grin, earning a growl from the _Inu youkai_. "I was following Naraku's scent. What the hell is he doing back?" He added as an afterthought, growling slightly.

"We dunno." Kagome shrugged. Then a voice came.

"Hey! Kouga! Where did you go!"

Kouga groaned. "Damn, she caught up already!" He looked around wildly, obviously searching for somewhere to hide.

Kagome started to laugh and Inutaisho glanced at her. "Oh my gosh," She chuckled, holding her stomach. "Don't tell me. You're hiding from Ayame?"

Kouga grunted a response, glaring at Kagome. "Something wrong with that?"

"Nope." Kagome said, popping the 'p'. "Inutaisho and I can hide you though."

Inutaisho started to grumble, but stopped when Kagome shot him a look, a look that promised a slow painful death if he didn't help her hide the wolf-demon. "Fine."

Kagome shoved the wolf-demon into the hut, coming into it as well to check on her children. Sango was still in there, and she started laughing when she saw Kouga. "In trouble again?"

"No, he's hiding from Ayame." Kagome joined in with laughing as she picked up Ayumu to quiet him; she rubbed his ears, as he had started crying. "Ayumu, shhh!"

After a while, Kagome wondered what was taking Inutaisho so long. So she went outside, Kouga peeking out right behind her. She almost died laughing when she saw why Inutaisho was taking so long. Ayame had decided to flirt with Inutaisho, smiling at him brightly. When Kagome approached, she glanced over. "Hi. Have you seen Kouga?"

Kagome shook her head, trying not to laugh. "No, why?"  
"He seems to have run away from me and hid. That's what I was telling him right here. I figured if I flirted, Kouga would come out." She told Kagome, who immediately grinned at Inutaisho.

"You were flirting with my lover?" Kagome gasped between her laughter, eyes bright with amusement.

Ayame's face filled with confusion. Then it cleared and she looked guilty and surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kagome waved a hand. "It's fine. But I'd better go check on Ayumu. I think he's crying." Otherwise, Kagome decided to play matchmaker. She strode over to the hut, preparing to drag the wolf-demon out by his ears if she had to.

Kouga appeared, blue eyes glimmering with something. "Kagome, didn't you just hear them?" He growled slightly. "That 'Taisho guy' is cheating on you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head as Sango had to put down her son, she was laughing so hard. She looked at him, an anime-style sweat drop on the back of her head. "No, Kouga. Ayame is trying to get you out of hiding by flirting with Inutaisho. I was just there. And you're coming outside with me so you can see her, got it?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Not for the first time, Kagome wished she had another set of Beads of Subjugation to use on the wolf-demon. Or two more strings of the Beads, as Inutaisho could use some, too. "Nothing. Now come on!"

She dragged him out of the hut, literally by the ear to Inutaisho's amusement. Ayame was not as amused however, as she had a poker face on. "Kouga, there you are!" She snapped, glaring at him.

Kagome chuckled and let go, walking over to Inutaisho, who put an arm around her. "This'll be interesting."

Inutaisho nodded as Kouga and Ayame started yelling stuff at each other in their wolf language.

"What the hell are you doing here, wolf?" A voice suddenly snapped coldly.

Kagome groaned. "Why does he appear now when we have no clue what they're saying?"

Inutaisho just smirked. He himself wanted to shred the wolf-demon apart every time he so much as glanced at Kagome, as the demon had been intent on kidnapping her not too long ago.

Inuyasha leaped down from his perch in the tree as Kouga replied, "I can be where I wanna be, mutt."

Inuyasha snarled, and then turned on his father. "And what's wrong with you, letting him flirt with Kagome?"

Inutaisho growled at his son. "Leave Kagome alone."

Kouga snorted. "What's wrong with her? Hell, why have you got your arm around my woman?"

Ayame gasped and joined in the shouting match. "KOUGA!"  
Inutaisho snarled, pushing Kagome away. A moment later, her towered above them all in dog form. His temper was just barely contained, large red eyes gleaming furiously down at the wolf-demon.

Kagome sighed as Kouga smirked up at the demon and snapped, "You're not very scary. You're like a big puppy. Should we rub your ears so you can sleep?"

Even Inuyasha was smarter than that. Inuyasha turned on Kouga as well. "SHUT IT, MANGY WOLF!"

"Who the hell are you to talk?" Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. "You're a dog too."

Inutaisho and Inuyasha both pounced at the wolf-demon, snarling.

Kagome sighed when Ayame joined in, trying to defend Kouga. Kagome just stood there with the signature anime sweat drop. Then she noticed Inutaisho's furious look as he snarled, and knew he was having one of his tantrum things. She hurried over, trying to stop the fight.

Miroku and Sango had come outside by now and were watching in amazement. "Demons." Sango muttered, shaking her head as Inuyasha lunged at Ayame with Tetsusaiga unsheathed. Miroku nodded his agreement. Then Sango felt him grope her. As much as she loved her husband, she still couldn't stand when he did things like this. She turned and slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark. "MIROKU THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" She yelled, looking ready to murder him in his sleep.

Miroku fell onto his behind, rubbing his cheek, laughing. "I apologize, my dear Sango. It was just so hard to resist your magnificent body – OUCH!" He yelped as Sango knocked him on the head with Hiraikotsu.

Kagome, meanwhile, had managed to get between the fighting demons and half-demon. "CALM DOWN ALREADY!" She snapped, glaring at all of them. But then Inuyasha smirked at Kouga, who attacked him, who Inutaisho attacked, and finally Ayame joined in. Kagome sighed, and then shrieked in surprise when a stumbling Inutaisho loomed over her on his hind legs, trying to catch his balance. She dove out of the way, just in time to avoid being smashed. "Inutaisho!" She sounded panicked at the moment, and for a fairly good reason. Not fifty feet from them, was Naraku.

And he was going into the hut that contained Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inutaisho's children.

When she glanced over her shoulder, the four were still fighting and Sango was still lecturing Miroku. So she did the only thing she could:

She ran after Naraku.

**A/N: Stopping short for now :D Thanks to my co-worker, I have the most amazing muse right now! Might even add an extra chapter later! But now I must clean my room. V.V **


	25. Naraku Kidnaps the Twins

**A/N: Like my little cliffy? :3 Well, disclaimers!**

The first to notice something was off was none other than Kirara. She suddenly transformed and roared, hissing in the direction of the hut. Sango, surprised, stood up and climbed on Kirara. "Miroku, something's up. Get those idiots to stop!" She called over her shoulder as Kirara darted towards the hut. Just as she jumped off though, the whole hut collapsed.

There were children's screaming from the hut, including the twins, Sango's twins, and her son. Sango shrieked in surprise as Naraku came from the wreckage, holding Kagome and Inutaisho's twins. "Naraku!" She hissed, unstrapping Hiraikotsu. She threw it and Naraku was cut in half. But he was still alive, of course. His lower half disappeared while his chest and arms and head remained. His grip around Kiku and Ayumu was tight, as if he would kill them at any moment.

All fighting had ceased and Inutaisho was suddenly at Sango's side, eyes locked on his children. He snarled, obviously saying that Naraku should let go or die.

And Naraku grinned before vanishing.

Inutaisho howled angrily, and then seemed to realize Kagome was missing. His beast instantly combined with his normal self. _**WHERE IS SHE?**__IS SHE HURT?__** DID HE TAKE HER AS WELL? **__WE SHALL DESTROY HIM! __** LOOK FOR HER!**_

By now, Inutaisho had begun roaring, going into another rampage. He swung half of the wreckage at Ayame and Kouga, who darted away to avoid it, and then stormed towards the village, roaring. He smashed a few huts, most likely killing a few villagers. Then he turned and darted back into the wreckage.

Miroku had found his children and was dragging the three children away from the angry demon and shoving them onto Kirara. He scrambled on after them and Sango and Kirara leaped into the air to avoid Inutaisho's paw as he slammed it down.

Inutaisho roared again, and then howled. _HE'S TAKEN HER!__** GO AFTER HIM! **__HE WILL PAY!_

~O~

Kagome woke up to furious roars and snarls. She blinked her eyes rapidly, finding herself buried under beams of wood. _Inutaisho!_ She gasped, recognizing the snarls and roars. _He's going to kill people!_ She struggled to get out from under the wood, tears streaking down her face as she realized her kids had just been kidnapped, and by Naraku none the less! "HEY!" She yelled from where she was buried. "HELP ME OUT!"

The roars and snarls didn't stop and suddenly half of the wreckage in front of her disappeared, followed by a huge crash. A paw smashed down beside her, a few inches away from her face. Kagome screamed in fear and surprise.

"HEY! INUTAISHO! CALM DOWN!" Kagome heard voices yell, trying to calm down the angry dog demon.

Kagome yelped as she felt something press down on the wood that covered her legs and arm. "OW! GET OFF INUTAISHO!" She shrieked, groaning in despair when he didn't move.

Kagome feebly started to move towards the opening in front of her that was letting fresh air to her face. With her free hand, she threw a piece of wood out of the opening. Then a rock. Then she saw something smash down in front of the open. She almost sighed with relief as she felt the pressure on her legs and arm disappear. She scrambled quickly to the furry leg and twined her fingers in the fur. "I'm right here!" She gasped, barely able to hear herself. "I'm fine!"

The dog demon roared again and leaped into the air. Kagome yelped and let go, landing with a crash in some bright green grass. The breath was driven from her and she gasped, trying to catch her breath. When she succeeded, she scrambled up and over to Inutaisho, hollering for his attention. It took a while, but eventually she got it. "Inutaisho!" She gasped, panting for breath from running after him. "I told you…to stop with…your tantrums!"

Inutaisho gave a whine, pressing his nose to her chest. Kagome hugged his large nose, and then said, "Change into your normal form."

Soon there was a very sober Inutaisho sitting beside a crying Kagome as the woman learned that Naraku had kidnapped her children.  
"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll get Kiku and Ayumu back." Sango said firmly, in her slayer's clothing. "I promise."

~O~

Kouga and Ayame went one direction, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou went another, and finally Kagome, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha went in the final one to search for Naraku. Inutaisho was snarling as he caught a small scent of Naraku.

"Keh. That bastard is going to pay." Inuyasha growled as he jumped down from a tree. "His miasma is long gone."

"I can't believe he took them." Kagome murmured, close to tears again. "It's my fault."

"No it's not." Inutaisho replied as he reappeared at her side. "It's not your fault. It's the rest of ours for not noticing Naraku sooner."

Kagome buried her face in her hands. Inutaisho began to gently soothe her, and Inuyasha turned away.

**A/N: I apologize for a not so good chapter ^_^ had writer's block for this. Thanks to reviewers and my co-worker. Bye!**


	26. A Betrayal?

**A/N: Okay, so updating a day early and came up with the best ending for the story ever! ^_^ I'm hoping the dark euphie and I can figure out how things happen during it, but I'm going to say two things: One, thanks for all the reviews and to my co-worker, the dark euphie who has given me some exceptional ideas, and two, I hate to say it, but the end of the story is drawing near. Don't worry though! There will be a sequel and you will hate me for the cliffy I have decided on for the end of this story! XD Anyhow, disclaiming everyone but Kiku and Ayumu. **

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who was wrapped in Inutaisho's arms. She looked like an innocent child, her face finally expressionless and peaceful after the long, stressful day of searching for Naraku, Kiku, and Ayumu. She had been extremely bipolar over the course of the day, thanks to the amount of worry she carried on her shoulders. The three had all but vanished.

Over the day, they had crashed into their other friends. They had run into Kouga and Ayame around mid-day, but neither had found anything and had had to return home after. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, on the other hand, had come across a small amount of miasma before running into Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Kagome. But the small trail had ended and they had come no further in their search.

Inutaisho, who was silently watching his mate, grieved alongside Kagome. But instead of it outwardly showing, his beast and his rational side argued within.

_**Fix her grieving. Find your damn children!**_

_What the hell do you think we've been doing all day? We've been looking for hours without rest for them._

_**You know she's hurting, right?**_

_This is something we can't fix right away, beast. _

_**You'd better try before she breaks.**_

Inutaisho didn't answer, as he was distracted by Kagome when she gave a sudden whimper in her sleep. By the twitch of his son's ears, he could tell Inuyasha had heard the whimper as well. Inutaisho began to make a soothing, rumbling, low growl deep in his chest until she had fallen back asleep again.

Inutaisho sighed.

"This is what Naraku likes to do." Inuyasha said suddenly, quietly so that he wouldn't wake anybody.

"What do you mean?" Inutaisho asked; lifting his golden eyes to his son's matching ones.

"Naraku likes to toy with people's emotions, old man," Inuyasha snorted. "If you're not careful, that bastard will get you and break Kagome. He's stronger than he looks, trust me, we know. With this 'Tainted Jewel', he's probably even more powerful. I think this jewel that 'he made' is actually the one controlling him. It brought him back to life so it could use him as a host until it has a form of its own. We have to be careful," Inuyasha added softly. "We're all she has left…"

"Kagome has family on the other side of the well." Inutaisho retorted. "If something happens, she can go back."

"No she can't! Didn't you see that damn thing? It's smashed! If we all die off, she'll be completely alone!" Inuyasha snarled, quite loud this time.

Kagome stirred slightly. Both men fell silent until she was snoring softly again.

"Then I agree. We will take all precautions when taking the twins back." Inutaisho growled quietly. He wasn't being aggressive, just growling so his voice was soft enough to not wake the mortals and the two napping demons.

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll get that bastard for taking Ayumu and Kiku. I bet he sent the demon that killed Kikyou, too. I'll enjoy ripping him apart again…"

~O~

The next morning found two very annoyed _Inu youkai_, a tired monk and _kitsune_, and a refreshed _youkai taijiya_, all looking for a missing _Nekomata youkai _and a _miko_.

_**Where is she? Find her!**_

Inutaisho fought his beast's panic with calming thoughts, remembering what Kagome had said about him going crazy. _Kirara is with her. She is fine._

And then the said person appeared in the sky, riding on Kirara while hugging a familiar yellow backpack. "I got some food for us while we travel." She explained meekly when she saw Inutaisho, a furious and worried expression on his face.

Inutaisho opened his mouth to snarl something in reply, but stopped when Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all whipped around, facing east. "What?"

"That's –" Sango was interrupted by a snarling Inuyasha.

"Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha growled, darting forwards.

Knowing that they were in a great hurry, Inutaisho transformed, lying down so the mortals and the two smaller demons could climb on.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara all climbed onto his back, while Kagome scrambled onto his head. She twined her fingers deep into his head fur as he shot after Inuyasha, taking comfort in the silky feeling.

When they were a couple hundred yards away, Inuyasha appeared, ears flattened and looking extremely angry. "Hurry, transform, stay quiet, and follow me!" He growled; his voice was extremely angry.

Inutaisho quickly did as his son instructed, picking up Kagome and following after Inuyasha so they could go quickly. The other three climbed onto a transformed Kirara, being the last to follow. He stopped, peeking from around a tree suspiciously. What he and the others saw absolutely shocked them.

It was Naraku in a small clearing, with a familiar woman kneeled behind him, the two twins in her arms. "Kikyou," Inuyasha hissed with a voice full of betrayal. Had she pretended her death to return to Naraku?

And in front of them stood a regal looking Sesshoumaru.

~O~

"So will you aid me in destroying your half-demon brother, your father, and the rest of their pathetic group?" Naraku was saying with a smirk. "If not, I will destroy these…siblings of yours."

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to harm Father." Sesshoumaru growled back, his eyes narrowed at Naraku. "I have gained my revenge, and do not wish to be part of a battle once again. This Sesshoumaru is tracking a wolf at the moment. And I would suggest you return them to my father, as he is stronger than you might think, Naraku."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, a tentacle appearing from his back and wrapping around the female child's small neck.

Sesshoumaru's hand went to Bakusaiga.

And then there was a blade ripping and slashing through the air, aimed at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru jumped to avoid it, ending a few feet further. "Release this Sesshoumaru's kin and perhaps he will consider."

Inutaisho couldn't help but growl softly in Kagome's ear at his son's words. Would he really betray them? But then he saw the defiant look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and grinned. So he knew they were there…He set Kagome down, putting a finger to his lips to silence her question before slipping away through the trees.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she followed the direction another blade had come from –up in the sky was a man…standing on nothing exactly. He held what looked like a farmer's scythe, which was glowing with a dark light.

"Sasuke, you have been ordered to not miss." Naraku growled up at the man, who Kagome deemed as an incarnation. "Now. Sesshoumaru. I agree to your terms. I will hand over the…children if you assist me."

Sesshoumaru nodded, removing his hand from Bakusaiga. "This Sesshoumaru requests that you hand them over immediately."

Naraku, using two tentacles now, wrapped them around Kiku and Ayumu before setting the twins on the ground at the _Inu youkai_'s feet.

All hell broke loose.

The moment the twins were safe, an enormous Inutaisho roared, leaping into the clearing and slicing Naraku completely in half. Something round rolled away from him and Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that it was none other than the 'Tainted Jewel'. And it happened to roll to a stop fifteen feet in front of her.

Kagome darted forwards, jerking away as Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She quickly kneeled down, feeling her _miko_ powers spilling over. But as she reached for it to purify it, there was a dark light flying towards her with a smirking Sasuke looking down, his scythe still glowing.

**A/N: The final battle has begun :3 I'm suspecting that the next chapter will be the last at this point, and I'll announce the next title of the sequel in the second Author's Note in it…which I'm going to write after this. **


	27. The Final Battle

**A/N: -sniffles- Last chapter. Can't believe this story's done. ;-; Anyhow, thanks a bunch to ALL reviewers and my epically amazing co-worker, who has worked with me for this story! I luff you all! ^_^ Disclaimers!**

_She quickly kneeled down, feeling her __miko__ powers spilling over. But as she reached for it to purify it, there was a dark light flying towards her with a smirking Sasuke looking down, his scythe still glowing…_

~O~

Kagome, who had seen the dark light, squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to feel pain before perhaps passing on…only to feel earth spray her. She sputtered the earth out of her mouth, coughing and glanced up to see the blade had hit only inches away from Naraku.

Sasuke smirked down at Naraku. _I may be his incarnation, but even I don't like being controlled…might as well join in with the fight. _

Sesshoumaru joined in as well, unsheathing his Bakusaiga. A moment later, Inuyasha came tearing out of the trees with a black Tetsusaiga, face twisted in fury as he swung the sword at Kikyou. A _Meido_ flew at the woman, who jumped back, a bow appearing in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

Sango came in with Miroku, throwing Hiraikotsu and using a staff to destroy the minor demons that suddenly erupted from Naraku. Shippou and Kirara assisted them, using fox magic and claws and fangs.

In the midst of the fighting, Kagome had finally reached the Tainted Jewel. She reached forward to touch it, but was thrown backwards when a sacred arrow exploded in front of her. She gasped, in irritation as well as surprise, when the jewel rolled further from her and towards the fighting Inutaisho and Naraku.

Suddenly, Inuyasha had her by the waist and leaped into the air so that she was rescued from another arrow. He set her down by the twins, growling, "Get them out of here on Kirara. Tell Shippou to take them back and return." He darted forwards, yelling, "WIND SCAR!"

Kagome scooped up her children and darted over to Shippou when Kirara landed. She gently handed him both, yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THEM OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Then she darted back into the battle to purify the jewel.

Once again, she had almost reached it, but this time, Naraku materialized in front of her. She shrieked in surprise, scrambling backwards. A tentacle shot at her, but a very furious Inu no Taisho shot out of nowhere, ramming into him and sending him flying. He shot a pleading and loving look at Kagome as if he suspected something was going to happen, something terrible. And then it vanished and he was tearing at Naraku again, joined by a few of Sasuke's scythe's blades that really had no aim, meant to strike down anyone.

Kagome finally grabbed the jewel, scrambling towards the trees, but found herself face to face with Kikyou. Kikyou's black hair blew wildly around her face and her brown eyes were cold. "What are you doing, Kikyou?" Kagome gasped as the _miko_ knocked an arrow.

"Getting revenge." Kikyou said, pulling the drawstring back. Once again, Kagome was saved as Inuyasha tore into the woman with his sword, opening a _Meido _right behind her. Kikyou vanished and Kagome sighed in relief, dropping to her knees. A barrier flew up around her, thanks to Tetsusaiga's sheathe that Inuyasha had threw at the ground next to her. Nothing could penetrate it, and all was quiet. She saw Sesshoumaru use Bakusaiga's powers at Naraku, working with his half-brother and father to bring him down.

Kagome felt tears threaten to spill, and placed both hands around the jewel she now held, concentrating all her purifying powers into it. Before her very eyes, the jewel began to vanish.

And everything went wrong.

When Kagome smiled triumphantly and looked up at her friends, her gaze turned from one of triumph and pride, to one of pure terror and horror. Naraku was dissolving away. And the great Inu no Taisho, in his large dog form, who had his jaws around Naraku, dissolves away as well.

When all the fighting had stopped, there was silence. The minor demons and Sasuke fled into the trees, and Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, trying to hide a look of grief, but the group of friends continued to stare at the spot where the two had vanished. Then Kagome let out a broken sob, burying her face in her hands. Inuyasha cautiously walked over to her and kneeled down beside Kagome, Miroku and Sango not far behind. "Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome to comfort her, hiding her own tears. "Its okay, Kagome," She sniffled, trying to soothe her best friend. "We…we…we should go back to the village. Kiku and Ayumu…"

**~A/N: Damn! –Sniffles –Why the hell am I crying while writing? -_-~**

Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeves and nodded, standing up. She had, once again, lost the one she loved most. _What's wrong with me? Am I cursed or something?_

Inuyasha kneeled down, his own eyes full of grief for both Inutaisho and, to nobody's surprise, Kikyou. He couldn't believe that the wench had betrayed him after Kagome had brought her back to life to be with him. But he could guess that she had guessed that even though he loved her, he had still loved Kagome. "Kagome, you can ride on me if you want." He said gently.

Kagome just shook her head and started to stumble in the direction of the village, hanging onto Sango for support.

~O~

**~A Year Later~**

Kagome giggled as Kiku wobbled towards her on unsteady legs. Ayumu, who was already an expert on walking, watched curiously, dog ears twitching. When Kiku toppled over, Kagome caught her and kissed her head proudly.

Inuyasha watched from a tree, watching Kagome carefully like he had been doing for the past year.

Sango and Miroku were in the hut, scolding their daughters for annoying Kaede. Shippou was off with Kohaku and Kirara.

Kagome glanced in the direction of the well, eyes reflected with grief again as she thought. The well had returned to its normal state, yes, and she had taken Kiku and Ayumu on regular visits to visit her mother and Souta.

Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uhn, and Sesshoumaru often stopped by quite often, as well. Rin loved to play with little Ayumu and Sesshoumaru had seemed to have taken a liking to the little boy as well. Everybody admitted that Ayumu looked like a miniature Inuyasha, except for his striped cheeks and paler hair.

Kagome had requested that Totosai, who had apparently made Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat, make a white kimono for Ayumu, much likes Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's, but with the powers of the Robe of the Fire Rat. The little boy had already somehow gained a mokomoko that had double tails like his father's, and his eyes had remained a beautiful, but terrifying, blue to all but Kagome. He was smart for his age, learning to speak in sentences already.

Kiku, on the other hand, was still learning how to walk. She had received a simple blue kimono that went over some armor based on Sango's. Totosai had somehow managed to make the clothing –for both children –grow as they grew. Kiku had not yet learned full sentences, but was learning to speak bit by bit. Instead of keeping blue eyes, her eyes had turned into a striking orange.

Kagome smiled, hugging both children. She missed Inutaisho, yes, but she was relieved to have Kiku and Ayumu, and she knew that in the end, everything had turned out just right.

~O~

His eyes opened with a flash, images flashing before them once again. He saw them playing, hearing their laughs as if he was in water. He gave a brief smile, returning to resting again as he closed his eyes. He had been resting for a year, and bit by bit, his strength was returning. He would soon return, and when he did, he would be ready.

**A/N: -is crying- I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! It's been my most popular so far, and I enjoyed writing it! So, the next story will be called: **_**A Curtain of Doubt and Love**_**. Thanks, once again all reviewers and my amazing co-worker, the dark euphie for working with me! See ya soon!**


End file.
